SHIROHIGE KAIZOKUDAN NO NARIAGARI
by Inferno999
Summary: Su Era termino, su nombre fue siendo olvidado al pasar de los años, su legado se extingue. El hombre que desafió a todo un Gobierno, por su hijo. Y que en su muerte, le revelo al Mundo, la existencia de un gran tesoro que se creía era un mito por varios años. Este hombre que murió en pie, decidió dejar este mundo, creyendo que su capitulo había terminado. Pero se equivoco
1. Yo soy Edward Newgate

_**SHIROHIGE KAIZOKUDAN NO NARIAGARI**_

**Capítulo 1: **Yo soy Edward Newgate

**Ubicación: **Marineford

La Guerra que en esta tierra se desato, fue un infierno, un despliegue de catástrofes, una tras otra. El Gobierno Mundial supo lo que pasaría al anunciar la ejecución de "Portgas D. Ace", el 2ndo comandante de División de los Piratas de Barbablanca. El Yonkou mejor conocido como, "El Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo", aquel con el poder para destruir el mundo, **Edward Newgate**. Se derramo sangre de Piratas y Marines, durante las últimas horas de batalla sin fin, que parecían días pasar.

Barbablanca mantuvo su reputación de ser el Yonkou más fuerte, dejando un rastro de destrucción, y manchando el orgullo de Vice Almirantes, espadachines, Gurreros Gigantes, e incluso Shichibukai, que creían ser los más fuertes, sus expresiones al ver el despliegue de poder de Barbablanca; **los hacia sucumbir al miedo**, aquel hombre…no, ese **monstruo**, no era algo que alguna vez hayan enfrentado o querer enfrentar, jamás en sus vidas.

Sin embargo, el Gobierno Mundial tenían a sus propios monstruos. Los **3 Almirantes, **_Sakasuki "Akainu", Kuzan "Aokiji", Borsalino "Kizaru", Garp "El Héroe" y por supuesto. El Almirante de Flota, Sengoku "El Buda"_**. **Asi como el poder de los 7 Shichibukai y su basto poder militar contra toda la flota de Barbablanca. En una guerra la cual parecía inclinarse a favor de los piratas.

Sin embargo…

Al final, la "justicia" prevaleció, con la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace a manos del almirante, Akainu, cuya acción no fue impugna, dado que el mismo Barbablanca le dio un digno castigo por haber puesto fin a la vida de su "Hijo".

En el climax de la batalla, cada bando estaba severamente herido y lleno de perdidas, nadie contaba con la intrusión de otra fiesta inesperada. Marshall D. Teach, exmiembro de los piratas de Barbablanca hizo su entrada en Marineford, al lado de quienes parecían ser prisioneros de Impel Down, y un miembro del Staff de guardias, Shillue, anunciando su traición al Gobierno Mundial convirtiéndose en parte de la tripulación de "Barbanegra".

A pesar de que Barbablanca pudo pulverizar a Teach, en el último segundo, sus heridas y el dolor acumulado durante la guerra, al mismo tiempo que los dos agujeros que le hizo Akainu en el abdomen y el pecho, se abrieron, dejando a Edward a merced de sus enemigos; que, sin compasión, aprovecharon su oportunidad y acribillaron sin piedad con armas de fuego, lanzas, katanas y cañones de alto poder.

El hombre más fuerte del mundo, había quedado completamente inmóvil después de la lluvia de plomo y cortes.

"S-Se termino?" pregunto Teach al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su ex "Padre", que emitía humo, polvo y vapor

"Barbablanca perdió la consciencia. Estoy seguro que, incluso si lo empujas con un dedo, caerá al suelo enseguida" comento Shillue convencido de que incluso alguien como él podría seguir en pie luego de eso

…_Ni cerca…_

"_No eres tú…" _la voz seca y cansada de Edward, hizo que toda la banda de Barbanegra levantara sus armas de nuevo, con expresiones de incredibilidad

"¡¿Ah, todavía estas con vida?!" Teach retrocedió asustado, ya tenía un corte profundo en mitad de su cuerpo y sangrando, y sentía su cráneo casi fracturado, luego de la paliza que su "Padre" le dio.

Edward cansado entre suspiros, continuo su parlamento sin importarle lo que dijo Teach

"_El hombre que Roger estaba esperando…por lo menos, puedo decir que definitivamente no eras tú, Teach" _su comentario lo dejo ligeramente confundido, pero Barbablanca continuo.

"_Asi como están aquellos que llevan la voluntad de Roger. Estoy seguro que alguien llevara la voluntad de Ace, algún día…Incluso si extingues su línea de sangre, no hay forma de que su flama se consuma. Ha sido pasada desde tiempos antiguos… ¡Y en el futuro! Algún día…aparecerá alguien, cargando esas décadas de historia en su espalda…y desafiará este mundo a una batalla…"_

"_Sengoku…ustedes los del Gobierno Mundial…todos temerán la inmensa batalla que engullirla al mundo entero, que eventualmente llegara." _El mencionado almirante de flota se mostró indiferente a las declaraciones del Yonkou

"_A mí no me interesa…pero…__**en el momento en que alguien encuentre ese gran tesoro, el mundo entero se pondrá de cabeza…**_" esta vez Sengoku frunció fuertemente el ceño, a lo que este vejestorio podría estar insinuando o a punto de decir.

"_Y alguien lo __**va **__a encontrar…Ese día __**definitivamente **__llegara tarde o temprano… Gurarara~" _

La expresión de Sengoku era furiosa

Barbablanca tomo un gran suspiro. Y teniendo la imagen del rostro de su viejo mejor amigo. No dudo en cuales iban a ser sus últimas palabras.

"_**EL ONE PIECE…"**_

"_**EXISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"**_

"¡BASTARDO!" Sengoku maldijo a aquello que podría ser, el ultimo legado de Barbablanca

Con sus reveladoras palabras finales al mundo Pirata. El Gran Yonkou, Edward Newgate, alias "Barbablanca"

_*Estoy profundamente agradecido. Adiós, mis hijos. Gracias por darle a este viejo, una familia* _

_Se despide de este mundo. Orgullosamente muriendo en pie_

_En esta guerra el número de heridas que recibió por espadas fue, 267. El número de heridas que recibió por armas de fuego, 152 y le dispararon con balas de cañón 46 veces, aparte de resistir los ataques de los 3 almirante de la marina._

_Y, aun así. En su orgullosa espalda, donde yace tatuada la insignia de su flota, en toda su vida como pirata. __**No hay una sola herida que haya recibido por escapar.**_

* * *

*Puedo descansar en paz…ya…* Edward vio oscuridad una vez sintió su alma dejar su cuerpo, sin dudar, dejo que el juicio que el cielo tenga para él, sea uno justo, incluso si es consciente de que acabara en el infierno como todo buen pirata, vivara su otra vida como le plazca.

*Si tuviese la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo…probablemente terminaría siendo pirata otra vez…, solo bromeo, Gurarara~* en su inocente risa, dejo que aquello que lo llevaba al inframundo hiciese su trabajo, y le dejará los problemas que queden a los vivos, su tiempo, termino.

.

.

.

.

"_**¿Eso piensas? Que aburrido"**_

_*¿Verdad? Cometer las mismas decisiones por segunda vez, algo que solo…esperarías…de…joven…citos…* _Edward dejo de pensar por un momento, y luego comenzó a pensar otra vez

_*¿Eh?__* _

_**BAM**_

Como un gran bloque de concreto, Edward cayo en lo que parecía ser un piso de madera refinada, por extraño que parezca no la termino rompiendo, rápidamente recuperando su compostura se dio cuenta inmediatamente de muchas cosas, no solo volvió a su cuerpo, pues no hace poco sentía como su alma dejo el mundo, aquella voz extraña que lo saco de su trance, lo transporto a un cuarto extremadamente raro y en su opinión, "rustico" y "aristócrata"

"¿Como…llegue aquí?"

Edward reviso a su alrededor, era una recamara bastante grande, con enormes repisas llenas de libros, y objetos de estudio, incluyendo un living con una chimenea y dos sillones, uno de los cuales se ajustaba sospechosamente a su tamaño y dimensiones, al lado uno de tamaño más común y muy decorado. Explorando más a fondo, no parecía haber ni puertas ni ventanas, era como un espacio inmenso, pero claramente ocupaba solo cuatro esquinas, demasiado extraño, incluso para un hombre como él que lo ha visto casi todo.

"_**¿Termino su inspección, Sr. Newgate?" **_

La voz que claramente se percató ahora, era de una mujer, ante el gigante hombre pirata, apareció una figura desconocida, pero, si tuviera que ponerla en perspectiva, era una mujer hermosa, increíblemente hermosa, usando una vestimenta blanca con diseños de plata, y un velo cubriendo su rostro, únicamente exponiendo su cabellera rubio rosa. Sin embargo, su belleza no era un factor importante para Edward dado que igualmente se puso en guardia, tomando una pose defensiva.

"_**Por favor, abstenga sus sospechas hostiles sobre mí, puedo asegurarle que no soy un enemigo" **_ella levanto sus manos, dejando a entender que estaba completamente desarmada.

"Ah, si…" Edward no bajo su guardia, ha conocido muchas personas que son capaces de hacer incluso más daño sin usar armas

"_**Ya veo, entiendo su confusión, y entiendo su razonamiento para desconfiar de mí, pero por favor, tranquilamente, tome asiento, y escuche lo que tengo que decir, solo eso pido. Estoy segura que poder asistir con cualquier duda que tenga ahora mismo" **_ella tranquilamente se acomodó en el sillón pequeño, Edward no quito su vista de cualquier movimiento que pueda hacer, que le pareciera sospechoso, pero viendo sus pocas opciones disponibles, y como la situación actual es completamente desconocida, decido acceder a su petición, acomodase en el sillón.

_*Hm, no se siente tan mal, me hubiera gustado tener uno de estos en el Moby Dick* _pensó.

"_**Muchas gracias" **_ella inclino respetuosamente su cabeza al ver como él acepto su oferta. A pesar de eso, Barbablanca la señalo y con una mirada fulminante, exclamo.

"Que quede claro, no entiendo bien que ha pasado, o como llegue aquí. Pero sin importar como expliques mi situación, dependerá de ti hacerme creer si lo que dices es verdad o no. En el momento en vea que lo dices son patrañas, me hare mi camino fuera de aquí…**por la fuerza**" poniendo énfasis al flexionar su puño imbuido con Haki de Armadura

…

"_**No estoy preocupada" **_respondió con una actitud bastante calmada, haciendo a Edward levantar una de sus cejas levemente impresionado.

"¿Ho, y puedo saber por qué?"

Ella sonrió.

"_**Porque estoy segura, que alguien como usted sabrá si estoy mintiendo" **_él fácilmente puedo ver una sonrisa confiada bajo su manto blanco, Barbablanca al ver su actitud confiada y altanera, evoco su característica risa con euforia.

"¡GURARARARA~! No eres tan endeble como pensé, bien, señorita misteriosa. Soy todo oídos"

Con esto, la mujer encapuchada revelo su rostro, Edward, que hace un momento estaba riendo, ahora estaba con su vista ampliada, y en shock, la persona delante de él era alguien que pensó podría ser nada más que un fantasma, alguien que debió haber fallecido hace muchos años atrás.

"¡¿R-Rouge?!" estaba a punto de salir disparado de su sillón, para él era imposible, pero…su piel blanca como la nieve de invierno, las pecas en sus mejillas y su sedoso cabello rubio rosa, era imposible confundirla, Roger presumía de ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad cuando visitaba su puerto, cada vez ella aparecía para ofrecerles licor y bocadillos durante sus visitas.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, ella ya había puesto su mano al frente deteniéndolo, permitiéndole tomar la palabra.

"_**Lo siento, pero yo no soy Portgas D. Rouge, puedo entender tu confusión, no eres la primera persona en hacer esa declaración" **_afirmo ella, Edward aun alterado, contuvo sus acciones y se calmó un poco.

"Y-Ya veo, lo siento…" lentamente volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. Ahora, ella empezó a hacer su explicación.

"_**Mi nombre es Gabriel, soy un Arcángel, un ente celestial que se encarga de "revisar" a las almas que pasan al inframundo. Mi trabajo es examinar la vida que tuvo dicha alma, y dependiendo de sus acciones, serán enviados al Paraíso o el Infierno." **_

Explico la ahora proclamada "Arcángel", Edward se mantuvo estoico ante su revelación, él estuvo en la Isla del Cielo, claramente podía decir que esta mujer era una habitante más y solo estaba delirando…sin embargo, se cuestionó el hecho de seguir vivo, no, no solo seguir vivo, las heridas en su cuerpo desaparecieron por completo, ni siquiera tenía sus características cicatrices.

"¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de personas, que mueren todos los días? Debes hacer revisiones a gran velocidad" hizo su punto en probar una idea que tenía en mente, por alguna razón se pudo hacer una razón por la cual estaba aquí

"_**Si"**_

"Y, aun así, ¿Porque te tomas tu tiempo conmigo? No quiero sentirme importante o especial, setenta y cuatro años, no deberían ser tanto para alguien como tú. A no ser, que mi reunión contigo sea para algo, fuera de tu línea de trabajo. ¿Me equivoco?" dijo con una mirada fija, la Arcángel mantuvo el silencio un momento, de repente, hizo aparecer dos tasas en la mesa, y empezó a servir lo que parecía ser café.

"_**¿Azúcar?" **_pregunto con una expresión alegre y calmada, Barbablanca solo asintió, y tomo su tasa, la cual se ajustaba a sus medidas, rápidamente le dejo de parecer extraño.

"_**En cuanto a su pregunta, Sr Newgate. En efecto, mi reunión con usted, es algo completamente fuera de los límites de lo que mi profesión me pide. Pero hay una razón para ello" **_

"¿Y esa sería?" empezó a tomar un sorbo de su tasa, con una ceja alzada, y una mirada desinteresada pero expectante.

"_**Usted fue elegido para ser reencarnado" **_ella aplaudió jovialmente

**PFFFFFFFF**

Edward rápidamente escupió su bebida, si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba en nada, definitivamente lo que esta mujer le estaba diciendo pueden o bien ser mentiras, o estaba bajo la ilusión de algún usuario de fruta o incluso a este punto magia, o químicos como gases alucinógenos.

"_**Oh vaya, discúlpeme, seguramente debí hacer esta declaración un poco menos sutil, mi error. ¿Pañuelo?" **_le ofreció para limpiar los restos de café en su cara y ropa, Barbablanca recobro su compostura una vez mas

"¿Reencarnar…dices? Te refieres a… ¿Volver a la vida?" pregunto bastante escéptico

"_**Si y no. Reencarnar significa replantar tu alma en un lugar diferente, con un nuevo cuerpo, pero conservando tus recuerdos y cualquier otra cosa que hayas mantenido de tu vida pasada." **_Ella explico

"Existe algún motivo por el cual, YO, de entre muchas otras personas, haya sido elegido para reencarnar"

"_**Si desea, puedo nombrar las más destacadas, fufu" **_sonrió felizmente, haciendo aparecer un libro, un GRAN libro, cuya cubierta escribía en letras de oro. **"Edward Newgate"**, ella abrió el libro en una página al azar.

"_**Liberaste incontables jóvenes de la esclavitud, y les ofreciste un hogar entre tus filas para tus flotas" **_

"Simplemente necesitaba reclutar más hombres, eso todo" se cruzó de brazos, manteniéndose indiferente, ella solo sonrió y paso de pagina

"_**Protegiste innumerables islas de la codicia de otros piratas, y defendiste a sus pobladores sin pensarlo dos veces" **_

"S-Son parte de mi Territorio. Como Yonkou, es natural que haga respetar aquellos lugares que llevan mi Bandera, eso es obvio"

Siguiente pagina

"_**Liberaste a cientos de Gyojin de la esclavitud, e incluso tomaste su isla entera bajo tu nombre para que ningún otro bando pusiera sus manos sobre ellos"**_

"Solo quería saldar mi deuda con Jinbei, nada más, nada menos"

Siguiente pagina

"_**Respetaste la ejecución de Roger, a pesar de que querías evitar su muerte, no te opusiste, o intentaste moverte ni un poco, ya que tu amigo y rival ya había hecho su decisión"**_

". . . . . ." esta vez Edward no refuto, era verdad, aun si las venas fuertemente brotadas en sus piernas le rogaban ir a rescatar a su amigo, él ya le había dicho que quería empezar esta "revolución", y que la única manera de hacerlo, era empezando ahí, en el día de su muerte

"_**Y cómo podemos olvidar tu más grande mérito. El arriesgarlo todo, tu vida más que cualquier cosa, por rescatar a tu "Hijo". Todas tus acciones en Marineford, son dignas para alguien que se ha ganado el derecho de tener otra oportunidad" **_ella sonrió cálidamente y cerro el libro, Barbablanca se mantuvo estoico y en silencio. Toda esta charla, había hecho recordar cada momento en su vida, cada decisión, cada arrepentimiento, cada risa, cada lagrima, el dolor o bienestar, eran esos pequeños momentos al lado de su familia, que lo hacían sentir tan, bien.

"Ya…escuche suficiente" de forma abrupta se levantó de su asiento y miro a Gabriel fijamente, estaba seguro de algo, todavía no estaba convencido.

"Dime, jovencita. Me has dicho porque debo ser reencarnado. Pero lo que quiero saber es **para que** voy a ser reencarnado. Estoy seguro que tienes alguna especie de misión, o propósito para mi" él se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta, ella para sorpresa de él, bajo su cabeza un poco, mostrando una expresión bastante triste

"_**Serás reencarnado en un mundo. Que está enfrentado una situación muy difícil." **_

Edward continúo escuchando

"_**En estos momentos, un grupo de hechiceros quieren invocar a cuatro héroes legendarios, que se dice pondrán fin a la amenaza que atenta a destruir su mundo" **_ella explico

"¿Hechiceros? Bueno, no importa. Entonces quieres que sea yo uno de esos legendarios héroes"

Ella negó con la cabeza

"_**Lastimosamente, ellos ya fueron seleccionados, serán invocados en breve, pero…" **_

"¿Pero…?"

"_**No será suficiente, he visto lo que les depara a esos muchachos, lo que enfrentaran no es algo a lo que están acostumbrados, incluso se vieron extremadamente confiados y arrogantes en sus primeras peleas, me temo que la catástrofe los consumirá y no serán capaces de proteger a nadie" **_lentamente las lágrimas empezaban a caer por las mejillas de la Arcángel

"De que amenaza estamos hablando"

"_**Se les llaman "Olas", cada cierto tiempo, se liberan sobre la tierra de los mortales, antes esto no pasaba, pero el sello que los contenía se ha debilitado con el tiempo, pronto, ya no habrá intervalos entre las Olas, y eventualmente, consumirán al mundo entero, esas Olas, desatan criaturas peligrosas, monstruos, demonios de todo tipo. Los héroes pelearán hasta su último aliento y…en el final, perecerán."**_

Cerro sus puños con fuerza, a medida que sus lágrimas corrían a través de su hermoso rostro

"_**¡Por eso hago esto! ¡No quiero que nadie más sufra! Desde tiempos antiguos en cada generación de héroes que son enviados, e incluso si tienen éxito, su historia está condenada a repetirse. P-Por lo menos, esta vez, quiero hacer algo." **_Finalmente, la calmada mujer rompió en llanto, Barbablanca al ver esto, una sombra que cubría su rostro su descontento, lentamente, puso su gigante mano sobre la cabeza de la Arcángel, esta, alertada alzo la mirada, ante un sonriente Edward

"La última cosa que este anciano necesita ver, es a una mujer joven llorar. Dime, que tengo que hacer"

Ella al ver su convicción y que lo decía de verdad, rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a poner una cálida y agradecida sonrisa

"_**No tienes idea del bien que has hecho, y aun así decides seguir haciéndolo, no cabe duda que eres una buena persona"**_

"Crecí viendo a muchas personas hacer cosas horribles, solo quería hacer una diferencia. Luego me di cuenta que solo siendo alguien libre podía hacerlo, y no hay nada más libre que un Pirata, Gurara~"

Ella asintió sonriente, y empezó a hacer los preparativos para la reencarnación, debía darse prisa, no había mucho tiempo que perder.

"_**Le explicare algunas cosas básicas del lugar al que ira, mientras termino de hacer el Circulo Mágico" **_ella le conto sobre cómo los 4 héroes serán invocados en el Reinado de Aultcray del país Melromarc, desconoce los nombres, ya que cambian con cada generación, pero siempre son El Héroe de la Lanza, El Arco, La Espada y El Escudo. Gabriel puso especial énfasis en lo ultimo

"¿El Escudo, dices?" pregunto mientras se paraba en el circulo que ella había hecho

"_**Asi es, hubo un tiempo en que se le tenía especial respeto, pero, un accidente involuntario provoco que su nombre se mancillara, la generación que llego después de aquel incidente…El Héroe del Escudo se convirtió en el más menospreciado, y en cada relato posterior, termina siendo el primero en morir, o se termina suicidando debido al Odio y desprecio de la gente, sin embargo, su poder se oculta en su fuerza de voluntad, en lo más profundo de su ser, en cada historia, está solo, y nunca puede explotar ese poder. Pero esta vez, esta vez será diferente, al menos, al menos eso espero. A veces, la historia no cambia con solo agregar más cosas…" **_se mostró indecisa en su convicción justo ahora, al ver esto, Edward tuvo que poner su palabra

"Muchacha, si lo que este chico necesita es algo que levante su confianza, entonces me asegurare de darle un modelo a seguir para limpiar su nombre. Confía en este viejo, ya he tenido a un montón de mocosos bajo mi manto, uno más siempre es bienvenido, Gurarara~" con su sonrisa y su reír alegre, Gabriel despejo sus dudas y empezó el cantico

"_**Gracias, Sr Newgate, sin duda usted fue la mejor elección para esta reencarnación, aunque, esto es más un deseo mío que una acción del sistema, solo espero que no me digan nada"**_

Algo inesperado paso por la mente de Barbablanca en ese momento, un pensamiento que le carcomió la mente en cierto punto de su conversación…

"Oye, Gabriel"

"_**¿Sí? El conjuro esta casi terminado"**_

"Dime, ¿Vino alguien más antes de mi…que también tuvo la oportunidad de reencarnar?" pregunto, un poco de tristeza podía notarse en su forma de hablar, a la vez que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, Gabriel decidido ser lo más honesta posible.

"_**Pocos se ganan ese derecho. Usted de hecho es la primera excepción, generalmente las personas que mueren de ancianidad o por una enfermedad cardiovascular a edad tardía, se les da el trato normal como a otras almas. La razón por la cual lo traje aquí para su reencarnación, ya la expliqué, es un deseo mío…"**_

Edward dejo sus esperanzas bajas, quizá solo lo pensó mucho.

"Entiendo…no es como si hubiera la posibilidad-"

"_**¡Pero! A él se lo permitieron"**_

Barbablanca cuya mirada estuvo cansada, desconsolada y abatida, ahora se había llenado de esperanza.

"¿Qué…dices?"

"_**Debido a que murió a una edad tan joven, ¿No es más que obvio que recibiría una oportunidad?" **_ella sonrió cálidamente, el viejo corazón de Edward también, se llenó de nuevo de esperanza

"Ya veo, así que Ace no podía solo escoger tener paz, en cuanto le dieron la opción de empezar otra vida, no lo pensó ni dos veces. Este muchacho, siempre lleno de energía y nunca quedándose quieto. Era obvio que quería seguir adelante. Como su Padre, me alegro bastante"

Barbablanca al recibir la noticia y al ver como la luz del portal se hacía más fuerte, cerro sus ojos, esperando ver que es lo que le depara el futuro, a este viejo pirata

"_**Buena suerte, Edward Newgate, ya sea esta vida o la otra. Estoy segura que seguirás siendo un hombre de bien. Este conjuro te reencarnara en las afueras de la ciudad. Durante el viaje, podrás escoger que vestimenta y arma usar. Adiós"**_

La luz lleno la habitación por un breve momento, una vez terminado la reencarnación, el cuerpo del gigante anciano de 6,66m desapareció

* * *

El bosque cercano al reino de Melromarc se mantuvo tranquilo, la naturaleza se mostraba elegante, amplios pastizales y arboles frondosos, francamente, era un verde natural hermoso, en medio del bosque, sobre el pasto se dibujó un enorme circulo sagrado de color blanco, brillando fuertemente, un haz de luz se disparó hacia los cielos, creando una distorsión en el viento, solo fue una fracción de segundo, imposible ser notado a la vista humana.

En el medio del circulo, un hombre joven se irguió lentamente, portando pantalones holgados de color amarillo claro el cual la parte de sus pantorrillas puso dentro de sus grandes botas negras, un lazo morado oscuro atado a la cintura, un chaleco sin mangas de color blanco, con líneas rojas en los extremos cubría en su torso superior, pero dejando a la vista su fornido abdomen y duros pectorales. Este joven también llevaba una venda negra atada a su cabeza, de la cual sobresalía una larga cabellera rubia. En todo el sentido de la palabra, este joven a los ojos de cualquier señorita era increíblemente apuesto.

"Cuando ella dijo que yo tendría un nuevo cuerpo…no pensé que se refería a esto…" el joven miro sus brazos, su cuerpo y toco su cara, sintió su larga cabellera. Al terminar su inspección, toma una gran bocanada de aire y grito a los cielos, no, más allá de los mismos cielos, para que lo escuchasen

"¡ME SIENTO CINCUENTA AÑOS MAS JOVEN! GURARARARARA~!"

Edward Newgate se sentía más que bien, se sentía imparable, un corazón nuevo, riñones nuevos, hígado nuevo. Todo un cuerpo nuevo y joven, SÚ, cuerpo nuevo y joven. Miro a sus alrededores inspeccionando el área, obviamente fijándose en el enorme castillo que había adelante, antes de hacer su camino, se percató de que había algo parpadeando en su línea de visión.

"¿Hum?" cuando se fijó en ese icono de repente un enorme cuadro apareció frente a él, de forma que lo sobresalto al punto de hacerlo caer, un poco sorprendido, se levantó de nuevo

"Se que tengo un corazón nuevo…pero eso era innecesario. Veamos qué es esto" volvió a abrir el enorme cuadro que mostraba un montón de nombres, números y otras ramificaciones

**(One Piece OST: The Very, Very, Very Strongest)**

**EDWARD NEWGATE (24 años/2,66m). LVL 1**

**FUERZA: +500**

**PERCEPCION: +200**

**RESISTENCIA: +400**

**CARISMA: +150**

**INTELIGENCIA: +250**

**AGILIDAD: +150**

**SUERTE: +100**

**HABILIDADES**

**HAKI DE OBSERVACION: LVL 1**

_Habilidad de __**Percepción**__ y __**Agilidad **__para sentir formas de vida y prever ataques_

Percepción de seres vivos: Radio 50m

Premonición de ataques enemigos: Radio de 5m

**HAKI DE ARMADURA: LVL 1**

_Habilidad de __**Fuerza **__y __**Resistencia**__, recubrir su cuerpo con una armadura invisible, con alta capacidad ofensiva y defensiva _

Incrementa la defensa y resistencia un 30%, aumenta el ataque un 20%, probabilidad de lisiar un 15%

**HAKI DEL CONQUISTADOR: LVL 1**

_Habilidad de __**Fuerza **__y__** Carisma.**__ Poder sobre la voluntad de sus enemigos, aquellos afectados perderán el conocimiento o en menor medida, persuadidos a cooperación_

Radio de efecto, 15m. Únicamente funciona en enemigos cuya resistencia y fuerza tanto física como mental, sea inferior a la del portador, caso contrario solo podrá "aturdir" al enemigo, si consigue debilitar a su oponente lo suficiente para que se cumplan los requisitos, también podrá ser efectivo contra enemigos de alto nivel

**HABILIDAD ÚNICA. LVL…?**

**Gura Gura No Mi**

Le da a su usuario el poder de crear o distorsionar las vibraciones de los vectores en cualquier medio, tierra, mar y cielo. Convirtiéndolo en un "Hombre Temblor". También cambiar el eje de inclinación de cualquier terreno, crear devastadoras ondas expansivas de choque en cualquier dirección.

Poder Destructivo Colosal

**HABILIDAD PASIVA**

Sentir las vibraciones en la tierra, mar o aire

**ARMAS**

…Pendiente…

V

**-Abrir**-

Aquella opción estaba brillando bastante y tildando, por lo que Edward, aun sin entender perfectamente que era lo que este cuadro significaba, tenía la impresión de que debía concentrarse en aquello que brillaba de la misma forma que abrió este cuadro, la opción emitió un brillo resplandeciente, el cuadro se cerró, y frente a él, la luz se empezó a forma y materializar en un arma larga

"Incluso tenía esto preparado para mí. Quizá no sepa que sea ese cuadro, pero puedo decir con seguridad lo que hay frente a mi" sin dudar, el gran pirata tomo el mango de lo que será una gran lanza, su "cuerpo" de cuero carmesí adornado con una cinta negra que lo envuelve en forma de espiral, al final una placa de oro con una sobresaliente cuchilla de metal negro perfectamente afilada

"Mi Bisento, viejo amigo, aunque hayan sido solo unos momentos, se sintió como años, es bueno tenerte conmigo incluso en mi nueva vida… ¿Hum? Una nota" en efecto un pedazo de papel estaba atado junto a la pieza de oro, Edward la tomo para ver lo que estaba escrito

"_**Un regalo, le deseo la mejor de las suertes" – Gabriel**_

"Hm, chica astuta. Sabias que no me atrevería a conseguir un arma nueva si no podía tener mi Bisento" ya con su vieja arma de su lado una vez más, Barbablanca reviso de nuevo sus estadísticas, viendo si se habían actualizado

**ARMAS**

_*Arma de Lanza equipada*_

**MURAKUMOGIRI: ARMA LEGENDARIA**

Arma Bendecida con un Material Irrompible, capaz de canalizar los poderes de la Gura Gura No Mi y el Haki de Armadura

*¿Bendecida? Esa chica ángel seguramente le hizo unos retoques, no me voy a quejar, si sigue funcionando tal y como lo hacía antes. Eso de "Material Irrompible", le queda de más, Gurara~*

Dicho y hecho, hizo su camino hacia el castillo de la familia Melromarc donde seguramente los héroes ya han de haber sido invocados, había que ir rápido, no estaba lejos, pero Edward tampoco quería caminar teniendo un corazón nuevo.

"Si me llego a cansar con este cuerpo solo por recorrer esta distancia. Esa chica ángel se llevará un buen regaño. Gurarara~"

* * *

En el castillo Melromarc, frente a la sala del Rey, habían sido convocados cuatro jóvenes frente a su presencia, cada uno de ellos era un joven de buen ver, casi todos.

"_Soy el Rey de este país, me llamo Aultcray, el trigésimo 2nd gobernante de Melromarc. Ustedes, mis héroes, salvan este país, serán inmensamente recompensados. Además de eso, les tengo fondos de ayuda preparados. Les pido que trabajen al máximo…ahora, escuchare sus nombres" pidió el Rey con actitud soberbia hacia los 4 jóvenes que se veian bastante relajados, con excepción del que llevaba el suéter verde, que aún se veía bastante confundido_

"¡Mi nombre es Kitamura Motoyasu! Tengo Veintiún años, soy un universitario" se presentó el mayor de los cuatro, con una sonrisa un tanto presumida, a pesar de ser un muchacho de buen ver a primera vista

"El mío es Kawasaki Itsuki, tengo Diecisiete años, soy de Preparatoria" el joven mostro una sonrisa amable y cooperativa

"Yo soy Amaki Ren, dieciséis años, también estoy en Preparatoria" el evoco una expresión indiferente y desganada

"E-Este, mi nombre es…"

"_Ya veo, Ren, Itsuki y Motoyasu, bien…" _el Rey ignoro al último joven que se estaba por presentar haciéndolo sobresaltar

"¡Um, todavía no me he presentado, alteza!" este llamo su atención, a pesar de que el Rey le dirigió su mirada, unos ojos que mostraban un sentimiento de asco y odia hacia su presencia.

"**Ah, el Héroe del Escudo, claro. ****Adelante****"** le cedió la palabra, aunque un poco amenazante en su tono de voz

"…Iwatani Naofumi, tengo Veinte años, también soy Universitario" se presentó el Héroe restante, un poco nervioso por las miradas que recibía.

*_¿Qué está pasando, algo acerca de toda esta situación no se siente bien? Rayos…*_

* * *

A las afueras del castillo se veía entrar un número considerable de aventureros de nivel medio, aparentemente el Rey anuncio la llegada de los Héroes Legendarios, y solicito a aventureros del gremio para brindarles su apoyo. Aunque ellos ya estaban organizados de antemano para el Héroe que se les fue asignado, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos está ahí para unirse al Héroe del Escudo, órdenes directas del Rey mismo y la Princesa Mayor

**En la Entrada al Reino**

Los guardias que vigilaban el muro y el puente colgante bostezaron del aburrimiento, hoy tuvieron un día muy soso y poco interesante, casi desearían que algo fuera de lo común pasara, cualquier cosa estaba bien para ellos.

***Temblar***

Se cumplió su deseo.

"¡AGH! ¡ALGO SE ACERCA A GRAN VELOCIDAD!" uno de los vigías en la torre avisto una ráfaga de tierra ser levantada por un ¿hombre? ¡¿CORRIENDO HACIA ELLOS?!

Los soldados estaban en shock, nunca habían creído que un ser humano podría tener tanta fuerza en sus pisadas como levantar tanta tierra al correr.

"¡TOMEN SUS ARMAS, PUEDE SER UN ATAQUE!" todos los caballeros presentes tomaron sus espadas, al lado de ellos también se reunieron hechiceras con sus báculos en alto, preparadas para el asalto en cualquier momento.

"¡SE ACERCA!" la nube de tierra estaba a pocos metros, sin embargo, la figura misteriosa puso los talones en derrape, en un atentado de frenar con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la cortina de tierra se disparara sobre los guardias frente a la puerta

Una de las hechiceras conjuro usando su báculo.

"_**¡WIND SCATTER!"**_

La nube de tierra fue completamente disipada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por el poderoso hechizo de ráfagas de viento, revelando a la figura misteriosa de golpe. Era un hombre…un GRAN hombre, una vez erguido se limpió el resto de polvo de su cabellera rubia y atuendo, revelando un rostro joven y apuesto, con una mirada calmada pero firme, en una expresión relajada y sonriente

"_Disculpen la intromisión" _incluso su voz era increíblemente masculina, las jóvenes hechiceras se sonrojaron al presenciar tal ejemplar de hombre. Los caballeros no dijeron nada pues se pusieron bastante nerviosos. Él, era fuerte, podían verlo a simple vista.

Sin embargo, el comandante se armó de valor, apuntando su espada hizo su declaración

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cuál es tu motivo para venir este reino?!" el joven de cabello rubio se mantuvo estoico, posteriormente, con una amplia y despreocupada sonrisa contesto

"¿Mi nombre, tú preguntas…?"

* * *

En la sala del Rey, este quien ya había aclarado y explicado la situación a los jóvenes invocados, procedió a hacer su siguiente anuncio.

"_Debido a que las armas legendarias tienen le irregularidad de repelerse entre sí, afectaran el crecimiento de su poder. Por ello, pedí al gremio de Aventureros que me enviara a sus mejores miembros, ellos les asistirán en su entrenamiento, para convertirse en los héroes que salvaran este país" _fue entonces que las puertas se abrieron tras de ellos, dejando pasar un gran grupo de distinguidos personajes

"_Da la impresión de que estas personas, ya eligieron a quien seguirán…" _el Rey sonrió, no solo ver a los grupos formarse, sino también como su orden fue acatada a la perfección.

"**BIEN, ¡ELIJAN AL HEROE AL QUE SEGUIRAN!" **ordeno el Rey

Rápidamente los grupos se hicieron, el joven Ren se llevó a cinco personas, Itsuki obtuvo un grupo de tres, Motoyasu su equipo de cuatro y finalmente…

"¿E-En serio…?" el Héroe del Escudo, Iwatani Naofumi, se quedó completamente solo.

"Para que algo así ocurra, válgame que desgracia. Probablemente se debe a que el Héroe del Escudo tiene poca preferencia, entre otras cosas…" su mirada de asco decía muchas cosas, menos compasión por la situación del joven escudero

Los comentarios del publico tampoco se hicieron esperar, haciendo menosprecio, menciones y opiniones negativas sobre el usuario del Escudo Legendario.

Naofumi se encontró en una situación de mucho estrés en este momento, no solo fue traído a un mundo diferente sin su permiso, ahora está soportando la burla de una multitud de desconocidos, burlándose del arma que le toco de forma aleatoria

_Una basura._

_Un escudo, inútil _

* * *

"Oiga, esto es una sala de la realeza, no puede pasar como se le antoje" uno de los guardias, que se veía como el más importante, debido al diseño de su armadura, detuvo al joven de gran altura y de buen ver que llevaba subiendo pisos como si fuera su casa

"¿Hoh? Disculpé la osadía, pero fui llamado para asistir a uno de los Héroes" respondió el joven con una actitud calmada, el guardia real rápidamente bajo su arma

"Ya veo, eres del gremio. Llegas un poco tarde, creímos que los que entraron hace poco eran todos. Sígueme" el guardia lo guio hacia la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, después de unos momentos estaba frente a la gran puerta de decoración exagerada

"Gracias…" el muchacho estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero fue detenido nuevamente por el guardia

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No realmente, solo quería cerciorarme de que estés informado de los requisitos del Rey" el joven rubio se vio en un pequeño predicamento, pero, recordando perfectamente lo que se le conto previamente, se pudo hacer una idea de lo que el Rey pediría en específico, si se refiere a unirse a uno de los héroes.

"Evitar hacer equipo con el Héroe del Escudo, ¿verdad?" respondió sin titubeos, el guardia lo vio un momento, hasta que dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

"Bien, solo quería confirmar eso. Adelante" él asintió.

*Estuvo cerca, tienes suerte. Estaba a punto de usar Haki* pensó

**(ONE PIECE OST: OVERTAKEN)**

El joven abrió la puerta de golpe, anunciando su entrada y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, y no era para menos, que de repente alguien reviente la puerta principal de un empujón, haría levantar la mirada de todo el público. La persona se revelo rápidamente, un joven increíblemente alto, fuerte y de buen ver, exhibiendo una larga arma de asta de gran calidad sobre su hombro, la cual se veía bastante pesada, un mentón duro y grueso, con una cabellera rubia sobresaliendo del pañuelo atado a su cabeza, muchas de las jovencitas entre el público, e incluso algunas aventureras dieron suspiros románticos.

"Parece que tienes competencia, Motoyasu" Itsuki hizo una broma a su compañero, quien, no se la tomo con mucha gracia

El Rey quien presencio el acto osado de quien, parecía ser otro aventurero del gremio, aunque era alguien que nunca había visto antes, sinceramente, sentía un mal presentimiento respecto a él, precisamente por una solo cosa.

*Este hombre…es fuerte* así es, con solo verlo, podía sentir que aquel joven rebosaba de un espíritu implacable, como si hubiera ido al infierno, lo conquisto, lo convirtió en su casa de verano y regreso al mundo solo para comer y beber licor. Esa era la impresión que tenía el Rey al ver a este sujeto.

Cuando el chico de cabellos rubios llego hasta unos pocos metros del Rey, reviso su área, los tres jóvenes que ya tenían hechos sus equipos, y uno de los chicos que solo tenía a una mujer bastante linda de su lado, era muy obvio quien de los chicos eran el que buscaba. El Rey hizo un gesto de toz para llamar su atención

"¿E-Eres otro aventurero? Debo decir que tu sentido del tiempo es bastante malo, lo dejare pasar. Asi que asegúrate de elegir _**correctamente **_al héroe al que seguirás" el Rey realmente hizo énfasis en que él debía unirse a uno de los otros tres héroes, lastimosamente él ya sabía para quien estaba aquí.

Por lo que, sin dudar, tomo su arma y apunto su cuchilla, lenta pero directamente hacia la dirección en que estaba el joven que solo tenía a una persona en su equipo.

"¿Tu eres…El Héroe del Escudo?" la reacción de la multitud y la del Rey mismo se sumieron en la sorpresa y la incredibilidad, así como la chica que se había unido a él

_*¡¿E-Esta…desafiando la orden del Rey?!* _eso fue lo que el público estaba pesando.

El joven pelinegro, algo nervioso e intimidado, trago un poco de saliva, pero igualmente se dirigió a el hombre alto con algo de titubeo

"S-Si…me llamo Naofumi Iwatani...un placer" el hombre misterioso sonrió satisfecho y regreso su arma, plantándola en el suelo y dejando la cuchilla apuntando hacia arriba

"Naofumi…un buen nombre. **De ahora en adelante, YO, te seguiré como tu compañero*. Héroe del Escudo**" anuncio el hombre misterioso, tanto la multitud como el Rey mismo se vieron en la negación, que alguien tan poderoso apareciera de repente y decidiera hacer equipo con la persona que menos querían.

El hombre misterioso al leer la reacción del público, usando un aura de poder a la vez que un poco de presión con su Haki del Conquistador, anuncio

"**¿Sucede algo? Estoy seguro de que estoy en mi libertad de elegir a cuál seguir, ¿verdad?" **

Nadie puso objeción, ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas, ni siquiera los otros tres héroes se atrevieron a hablar, un sudor frio caía por sus frentes, sentían que si decían algo que contradijera su palabra…

ÉL DESTRUIRIA EL CASTILLO POR COMPLETO

La demostración de su voluntad hizo dudar a Naofumi, de si aceptar a este sujeto era buena idea. Pero algo estaba seguro, con el de su lado, quizá las personas podrían valorarlo más.

"Oye, niño del escudo…" el héroe se sobresaltó al escucharlo dirigirse hacia él, -pero una cosa llamo su atención

"¿Niño? Aunque estoy casi seguro que la diferencia de edad entre usted y yo no sea tanta" afirmo Naofumi, a lo que el joven se dio una bofetada imaginaria.

*Nota mental: Recordar que ya no soy un viejo setentón* pensó para sí mismo, aclarándose la garganta

"De todas formas, pregunte tu nombre, ¿No preguntaras el mío?" el chico del escudo parpadeo un poco antes de darse cuenta, se alarmo y se disculpó.

"_A mí también me gustaría escuchar su nombre, joven hombre. Dado que es la primera vez que lo veo" _el Rey mismo también expreso su curiosidad, aunque el rubio no le dio importancia alguna, de hecho, le ha estado dando la espalda desde que llego, aunque el Rey tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

"Soy una persona que viaja bastante. Rara vez me quedo en un mismo lugar. Aunque…" expreso sus motivos dejando a la expectativa su explicación

"_¿Aunque?" _el Rey lo incentivo a continuar

Él sonrió ampliamente

"A donde quiera que voy. La gente parece siempre recordar mi nombre" los demás presentes al ver su expresión algo soberbia, podían más o menos entender porque, él daba la imagen de alguien increíble, por supuesto, su actitud ahora mismo, en palabras de los jóvenes. Él se veía cool

"¿C-Cual es su nombre…?" Naofumi finalmente hizo la pregunta a la que todos esperaban respuesta

El hombre puso una sonrisa satisfactoria, agarrando su arma y poniéndola nuevamente sobre su hombro, levantando el puño al nivel de su pecho y apretándolo fuertemente, brotado las venas de sus músculos, algunos sorprendidos vieron como una especie de esfera trasparente, de color sin identificar se formó en su puño por un breve momento.

"Yo soy…Edward Newgate" revelo su nombre finalmente, a pesar de que nadie en la sala lo haya escuchado jamás en sus vidas, prefirieron no cuestionarlo

Naofumi quien tampoco conocía dicho nombre, no le importo, puso una sonrisa de bienvenida y extendió su mano para sellar su unión al equipo.

"¡Sera un placer trabajar con usted! ¡Edward-san!" sin dudar, el ex pirata tomo su mano para un apretón, Naofumi casi podía escuchar los huesos de su mano moverse, claro, Edward trato de tener cuidado.

"Lo mismo digo, Naofumi"

Pero, alguien se metio en el saludo masculino de los dos recién hechos nuevos amigos.

"D-Disculpe, pero olvide presentarme ante usted también" Barbablanca vio como aquella jovencita de cabello rojo-rosado intervino entre los dos.

"Claro, adelante…" pidió este, aunque, bastante desinteresado, daba la impresión que no se tomara la molestia de recordarlo

Ella, aunque indignada por dentro, no iba a dejar ver sus colores, no todavía.

"Me conocen como Mein Sophia, será un honor trabajar con usted también, Edward-sama" hizo su reverencia, aunque poco interesado, Barbablanca prefirió no hacer una nota del suceso.

"Lo mismo digo, niña"

De esa forma el Rey hizo un gesto para ser escuchado por los presentes dado que tenía otro anuncio.

"Como ya no hay otros aventureros que hayan decidido enlistarse hoy. Doy por terminado que estos serán los equipos. Muy bien, los fondos serán distribuidos a los héroes cada mes. ¡Héroe del Escudo! Debido a tus circunstancias te daré un bono mayor al de los demás" anuncio el Rey

El grupo de Motoyasu recibió una bolsa con cuatrocientas monedas de plata

El equipo de Ren se le dio el valor de seiscientas monedas de plata

Al equipo de Itsuki también, cuatrocientas monedas de plata

Mientras que el trio de Naofumi, le dieron Setecientas monedas de plata

"Originalmente eran ochocientas, pero con la adición de tu nuevo compañero se redujo. Aun así, será suficiente para un equipo bueno" explico el Rey al grupo de Naofumi, quien estaba asombrado por la gran cantidad, sin embargo, Barbablanca hizo una observación minuciosa respecto a esta "repartición de dinero"

*Asi que cada grupo obtiene cien monedas por integrante, desconozco el valor de las monedas en este mundo, y como opera la calidad de equipo y armas en el mercado, por lo que no podría hacer o tener una referencia con el dinero de mí mundo o sus beneficios, pero algo estoy seguro. El oro siempre será oro, da igual donde vayas. La plata es buena, pero solo podrías conseguir un equipo de medio uso. Dudo que el Rey de este país deje que los "héroes" que salvaran a su reino, tengan solo una cierta cantidad de dinero, sin usar la moneda más influyente, o el hecho de que solo compren equipo de segunda mano…me parece algo sospechoso*

Su línea de pensamiento fui interrumpida, cuando uno de los jóvenes decidió abrir su bolsa para inspeccionar la cantidad, a pesar de que los sirvientes aconsejaron hacerlo afuera, Barbablanca pudo notar el inconfundible resplandor amarillo que esa bolsa emitía, sin dudar tomo su cuchilla y sin previo aviso rompió la bolsa.

"¡¿Q-Que…oye?!" Itsuki se quejó al ver cómo, para confirmación de las sospechas de Edward, el dinero que se rego era en efecto, monedas de oro, con ello, él procedió a fulminar con la mirada al Rey, un aura diabólicamente intimidante se formó a su alrededor, lo suficientemente densa para ser percibida por otros.

"**¿Que significa esto…"su alteza"?" **

Aultcray se sentía arrepentido, tentó mucho su suerte al tratar de hacer este engaño, nunca conto que uno de los muchachos sería tan tonto como para desobedecer lo que les dijeron sobre abrir sus bolsas afuera. Ahora, la ira inconmensurable de este hombre estaba sobre su cabeza, o más bien, su cuello. Tenía que buscar una forma de persuadirlo.

"S-Seguramente fue una confusión. Esta mañana venia un cargamento de licor, seguramente esa bolsa era el pago para ese mandado, estoy seguro ¿Verdad?" metio a uno de sus súbditos al asunto, el cual asintió con fervor

"D-Definitivamente, estamos seguro que hubo un error, en seguida traeremos su verdadero bono"

Barbablanca hizo una mueca de disgusto y mucho desagrado, pero, su aura se disipo, ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de los presentes. Aun así, él se acercó al chico del arco que estaba recogiendo las monedas junto a su equipo, a lo que el también decido ayudar, para la sorpresa del equipo y de los demás, aún más sorprendente fueron sus siguientes palabras

"Perdona chico, pero no iba a dejar que me estafarán a mi o a Naofumi, apenas llegar aquí" se disculpó mientras recogía las monedas, sus manos grandes hacían el trabajo más fácil y terminaron más rápido

"E-Entiendo, con tal de que explique el por qué lo hizo me parece suficiente. Gracias por ayudar" le ofreció una sonrisa de gratitud

"Hm, ni lo menciones. Aquí, agarra" le lanzo la última moneda de oro que recogió, con eso hecho, el sirviente regreso con una bolsa de repuesto para Héroe del Arco y el bono correcto para el equipo de Naofumi.

**(Setecientas monedas de Oro, adquiridas)**

Dicho y hecho, el Rey hizo un gesto para ser escuchado, tuvo que recobrar su compostura luego de sufrir tal susto por parte de ese monstruo, levanto su mano y exclamo con fuerza.

"**¡HÉROES! ¡YA PUEDEN PARTIR, SU VIAJE PARA HACERSE MAS FUERTES Y SALVAR A ESTE PAÍS DESCANSA EN SUS MANOS!" **

Con ello, el despidió al grupo de aventureros, rápidamente tomando su salida del castillo. El Rey dio un suspiro de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo, la ira y el disgusto lo carcomían por dentro. Hizo llamado de su personal de confianza.

"Quiero que investiguen cuanto puedan de este tal…Edward Newgate. Tráiganme toda la información que puedan recolectar de él" ordeno, de forma que sus súbditos asintieron y empezaron su misión. Dejando únicamente al Rey y su concejal

"Jamás escuche de él. ¿Sera extranjero?"

"Extranjero o no. Se está entrometiendo en mi camino para deshacerme del Escudo. Eso por sí mismo es motivo suficiente para ejecutarlo, pero aun no. No sin una razón que no haga sospechar al resto" el Rey apretó el filo de su trono fuertemente, hasta brotar venas en sus manos, toda esta situación supuso un peligro para él, y el futuro de su país.

"He de suponer que, para eso su hija esta con ellos, ¿No es así?"

El rey esta vez esbozo una sonrisa desagradable

"Asi es, Malty es implacable si de engañar y engatusar se trata, si es ella, no tengo dudas que podrá manejar a esos dos sin problemas. Confió en su habilidad para esconder sus verdaderos colores, jejeje"

* * *

El equipo de Naofumi al salir del castillo, lo primero que hizo el chico del escudo fue agradecerle a Edward por haberse percatado del "error" en la bolsa de dinero, ahora tienen una cantidad de bienes mucho mejor.

"Aunque, setecientas monedas de oro. Me parece una cantidad increíble…no sé cómo podremos emplear lo necesario…"

"¿Eso crees? A mí no me parece una cantidad tan exagerada…" menciono Edward llevándose una mirada sorprendida de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

"Edward-sama habla como alguien que ha visto mayores riquezas" menciono Mein

"De dónde vengo…se podría decir que tenía mis propios bonos, claro, todos ellos ganados justamente en mi línea de trabajo" explico con una sonrisa orgullosa y un poco culpable

*Claro, toda esa riqueza la saqueamos, Gurarara~*

"Me parece increíble tener a alguien con experiencia monetaria como usted Edward-san, aunque estoy seguro que Mein-chan también sabrá como emplear el dinero" le sonrió a su compañera aventurera

"Asi es, por favor confié en mí, Héroe-sama"

"Hm, aunque empezar nuestra aventura con setecientas monedas de oro, me parece un buen primer paso. Ahora solo resta encontrar una tienda decente para conseguirte algo de equipamiento bueno" propuso el joven más alto, a lo que la chica pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora, se paró frente a ellos

"¡Conozco el lugar perfecto! ¡Tengo un poco de presencia en esa tienda dado que soy su mejor cliente, estoy seguro que nos darán una buena recomendación!"

"¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eres increíble, Mein-chan!"

"Estoy segura que incluso tendrán buen equipamiento para alguien como usted, Edward-sama" el nombrado rubio puso una expresión poco motivante, no parecía muy interesado

"Si tú lo dices"

De esa forma, partieron en la dirección que Mein los llevaba, no muy lejos del castillo, los tres divisaron un establecimiento que tenía una espada y escudo de decoración sobre su puerta, al entrar al local, avistaron equipo de todo tipo, de todos los tamaños y armas bastante variadas, Edward tomo un visto de los objetos con su nueva "visión", podía ver el valor que representaban, peso, valores de ataque y defensa.

*Los materiales no parecen malos, incluso puedo opinar que los ítems más baratos aún tienen buena calidad. No cabe duda que el herrero de este lugar es un hombre honesto que ama su trabajo* pensó mientras examinaba las obras hechas por el dueño del local

"¡Oh, pero si es Mein-chan!"

Hablando del diablo, el herrero dueño del local, apareció y se postro en la baranda, por supuesto, este se sorprendió al ver dos caras nuevas aparte de la chica que siempre venia

"Oh, que tenemos aquí. Parece que ahora tienes un equipo, jeje" sonrió al ver sus potenciales nuevos clientes favoritos, sobre todo al ver al aventurero que sobresalía de los dos, fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron, en el arma que empleaba

*Eso…es…* usando su habilidad de "apreciación" inspecciono el arma que portaba el joven de gran altura, lentamente se despegó de su barandal y fue lentamente a ver más de cerca, los otros dos se sorprendieron por su cambio de actitud, tenían curiosidad al verlo tan interesado en el arma que portaba su compañero.

Edward que seguía ojeando los objetos del lugar, no pudo evitar sentir que alguien estaba demasiado cerca de él y fulminándolo con la mirada, cuando se dio vuelta a ver, no era otro que el herrero de la tienda, quien no apartaba su vista de su arma

"¿Discúlpeme?" llamo su atención, a lo que este se despertó de su trance

"O-Oh, perdón, perdón. No era mi intención incomodar, es solo que no podía evitar ver el arma que trae con usted, no es algo que vea todos los días" Edward al ver su genuino interés, noto que no tenía dobles intenciones, por lo que él dejo que el herrero pudiera apreciar su arma de pies a cabeza, si el cree poder entender la naturaleza de su arma de asta, quizá pueda pedirle que le haga una mejora, si alguna vez lo necesita, o cuidar el filo de la hoja.

El herrero inspecciono el arma minuciosamente

"No cabe duda, el metal con el que fue forjado debió ser de una increíble calidad, caso algo fuera de estos lares, sin mencionar su diseño tan peculiar, aparte de ser bastante pesado. Debes de ser muy fuerte, muchacho" alago el herrero, Barbablanca puso una sonrisa soberbia

"Bueno, es necesario tener buen equipamiento si te aventuras en lugares como los que he estado" presumió bastante orgulloso, aunque era verdad, la juventud que tuvo en su mundo anterior estuvo llena de aventuras increíbles

"Ya veo, eso puedo darme cuenta, pero puedo preguntar… ¿Donda la conseguiste?"

"Hm, pues es una historia bastante graciosa, veras…"

"¡Ejem!"

Ambos hombres fueron interrumpidos en su intercambio de amistades sobre armas, dirigiendo su atención a la señorita que llamo su atención y el joven que solo silbaba viendo a la nada

"Lamento molestar, pero tenemos al Héroe del Escudo aquí, esperando conseguir equipamiento nuevo. Ustedes podrán tener su charla de hombres después" ambos Edward y el herrero chasquearon los dientes, realmente se estaban llevando bien

"Perdón por ignorarlos de repente, eso no suele pasar. Muy bien, muchacho del escudo, escoge lo que más te convenga, tengo gran variedad de artículos para su elección" el muchacho sonrió inocente y emocionado, empezando a mirar que llevar con el

"Si quieres mi opinión Naofumi, como eres nuevo en esto, estoy seguro que deberías ir por algo simple y fácil de emplear, una cuchilla pequeña me parece una buena arma para empezar. Dado que estoy seguro que los enemigos que enfrentaremos, serán pequeños y débiles" recomendó Edward, a lo que el héroe asintió, buscando algo que se ajuste a lo que su amigo dijo

"¿Un héroe legendario usando una simple daga? No me da parece correcto, un Héroe debería usar algo que evoque respeto, un espada grande debería ser lo que uses, Mi señor" comento Mein, a lo que Naofumi no pudo evitar considerar, es cierto que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar una espada grande, pero tampoco quería usar una simple navaja, después de todo, él quería hacer que los demás héroes se comieran sus palabras por burlarse de él.

Incluso si la recomendación de su amigo Edward era la más lógica y razonable. El termino aceptado la propuesta de Mein, y empezó a buscar una espada de tamaño correcto.

"C-Creo que Mein-chan tiene un poco de razón, además, estoy seguro que con entrenamiento me acostumbrare enseguida"

Barbablanca no pudo evitar suspirar en decepción.

*Hm, niños y sus hormonas*

Una vez que encontró una espada bastante decente, procedió a blandirla, el joven emocionado no dejo de pensar en las cosas que haría con esa arma

*De verdad que es pesada, pero me acostumbrare* pensó emocionado, sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió, una energía corrupta broto del cuerpo de Naofumi, sobresaltándolo haciendo que la espada sea rechazada y saliendo disparada de sus manos, yendo directamente hacia Edward, quien ni se inmuto, y agarro la espada entre su dedo índice y dedo medio, usando Haki de Armadura, por su puesto.

"Ten cuidado si vas a practicar usando tu espada como si fuera una lanza, muchacho" lo sermoneo mientras regresaba la espada a su estante con el resto.

"¡LO SIENTO, N-NO SE QUE PASO!" se disculpó, fue entonces que vio un icono rojo aparecer frente a él en su campo de visión

**¡Arma Legendaria - Infracción del Acuerdo!**

_Un Héroe no puede usar otra arma con la intención de luchar, más que el Arma Legendaria en su poder_

Naofumi, impactado, puso una expresión desesperada y molesta

"¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡¿DICES QUE NO PUEDO EQUIPARME OTRA "ARMA" QUE NO SEA ESTE ESCUDO?!" se desplomo sobre sus rodillas, derrotado y con el entusiasmo por los suelos

"Mi señor…" Mein lo vio "triste" estando ahí en el suelo, el herrero se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza pensando que más podría hacer.

**¡PISADA!**

Fue entonces que Naofumi sintió algo pesado en su hombro, cuando se dio vuelta vio a Edward, con una sonrisa entusiasta y bastante alegre.

"No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí. Si tú no puedes pelear con esa cosa, entonces solo tendría que hacerlo por ti, ¿verdad?"

Naofumi se sorprendió por sus palabras

"¿L-Lo dices en enserio?" Edward lo ayuda a levantarse y le dio una palmada en la espalda

"¿Para qué están los amigos?"

"A pesar de que eres alguien bastante fuerte, me sigues a mí, aunque no sea el héroe más destacable del resto" de nuevo, bajo su cabeza desanimado, Barbablanca hizo una mueca, recordando lo que Gabriel le dijo, y lo que le prometió

*Tengo que darle a este muchacho más confianza*

El suspiro y luego se dirigió al pelinegro con una mirada increíblemente seria

"Escúchame, Naofumi. Yo nunca fui siempre alguien fuerte, tuve mis problemas antes, pero supe pasar por encima de ellos. Aprendí de mis errores y mis debilidades, y los convertí en mis mayores fortalezas. Si yo pude hacer eso, entonces tú también, después de todo, somo iguales ¿O me equivoco?" puso su puño en el pecho del héroe, a lo que el joven muchacho, al ver el apoyo que recibió de quien el considera la persona más fuerte que ha conocido, no pudo evitar sentirse motivado de nuevo, él con una expresión más enfocada y decidía asintió fuertemente

"¡Si, estoy seguro que estaré a tus expectativas, Edward!"

Él se rio por esto

"¡Gurarara~, dices eso, a pesar de que tú eres el líder del equipo, me haces sonar como si fuera un capitán"

*Aunque si lo fui* pensó eso para él mismo

"Bueno, si no puedes usar armas. Aunque sea puedes conseguirte un set de armadura, ¿Cuál es tu presupuesto? Claro que por ser el héroe puede que te haga un pequeño descuento" también se sumó el herrero a animar a nuestro ya no decaído héroe

Barbablanca se acercó a la baranda, él es el que sabe negociar aquí.

"Haciendo una aproximación. Que nos darías por 250 monedas de plata, por supuesto, únicamente para el uso de Naofumi"

Con la propuesto en la mesa, el dueño inspecciono el físico del héroe del escudo.

"Hm, puedo darle un set básico de media calidad, una indumentaria de protección y una cota de malla con rebaja, como cortesía claro"

Barbablanca puso su mano en mentón haciendo algunos cálculos

"Ya veo, que podrías darle por…5 monedas de oro" el herrero afilo su expresión, al darse cuenta que el joven de altura estaba regateando con él, claro, aun si no lo tratara de convencer igualmente le daría un set de buena calidad.

"¿Por cinco de oro eh? Podría darle una armadura de metal ligero, cómoda de usar y con material decente muy resistente, por supuesto, la cota de malla normal viene gratis con la compra de este set"

"Me parece perfecto, bien entonces-" Mein fue interrumpida cuando Edward puso su mano para callarla, claro, eso la hizo molestar, pero prefirió no armar un berrinche

"Que te parece si te doy cuatro monedas de oro por ese set de armadura, y la moneda restante para una malla de metal de mejor material. He visto las que exhibes, y todas son de aluminio, plata y otros metales poco confiables, claro a menos que no estés contento con el precio que te ofrezco, siempre podemos visitar otro local" el herrero pensó su propuesta, al parecer vio a través de su oferta anterior y uso la "cota de malla de cortesía", para regatear por una de mejor calidad, obteniendo un set completo de alta calidad por el mismo precio.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

*Este muchacho es peligrosamente ingenioso*

"Bien, tu oferta me parece justa, iré a revisar mi bodega para el set de tu amigo"

Barbablanca rio victorioso, para él se sentía genial ser joven otra vez y experimentar el explorar el mundo, sin tener un tanque de oxígeno atado a tu espalda

"Eres un hombre que sabe bien de negocios, Edward-sama" alago Mein al ver como consiguió un equipo bueno a un módico precio

"Aprendí de los mejores"

"No entendí bien que paso, pero me alegro que manejes nuestros ingresos, Edward" también lo felicito Naofumi

"No te preocupes, también te enseñare como regatear, todo es cuestión de darse cuenta cómo te ofrecen un producto, de esa forma podrás ver a través de la oferta inicial y buscar un punto en donde hacer tu jugada" explico los pasos básicos, a lo que Naofumi presto suma atención, como si tomara nota mental de lo que decía

Mein prefirió ignorar su charla, estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos respecto a cómo se tornaron los recientes eventos.

*Este hombre es increíblemente astuto, no, increíble no sería la palabra, él es peligroso, cuando apareció pensé que solo era un tipo apuesto cerebro de musculo. Pero después de revelar el engaño con las bolsas de dinero, y ahora con sus habilidades para negociar, no cabe duda que será un gran peligro para ejecutar el plan. Sin embargo, puedo superar esto, solo debo ser paciente* se mantuvo al margen mientras los dos conversaban

Tiempo después de que el herrero regresara con el equipo de Naofumi, este se lo probo, aunque lo hacía parecer una especie de líder bandido, con la capa verde, la protección pectoral de metal, rodilleras y piezas de metal en sus piernas, junto a las botas, y las capaz de cuero fornido en sus muslos, realmente se veía con un equipo fuerte y digno de un héroe, en palabras de Mein claro

"Ahora si te ves como un aventurero, muchacho" alago el herrero al ver su trabajo ser empleado por uno de los héroes legendarios

Barbablanca puso el dinero sobre el barandal, como se discutió, cinco monedas de oro por el set completo, Mein dijo que ya tenía un equipamiento bueno, por lo que no pidió nada, solo quedaba alguien mas

"¿Qué?" todos se quedaron mirando al rubio alto, esperando a que comprase algo, pero parece que ni interesado se le veía

"¿No vas a pedir nada? Seguro, no tengo armadura que se ajuste a ti, pero puedo acerté una, obviamente no creo que necesites otra arma, pero si quieres, puedes venir de vez en cuando para darle mantenimiento a tu lanza" propuso el herrero felizmente, al ver la expresión de Naofumi y su gesto de "Solo hágalo", pudo sentir necesario que se de un gusto dado que le ayudo con su equipamiento

"Hm, realmente nunca necesite un armadura, soy muy resistente, así lo dejare por hoy…" se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, dejando a su público algo decepcionado, sin embargo, no pudo evitar empezar a recordar algunos sucesos de Marineford, su propio hijo lo apuñalo con su espada en el abdomen al haber sido engañado por un almirante, recibió incontables disparos en el cuerpo, Kizaru y Aokiji lo atravesaron con disparos de luz y lanzas de hielo, y como olvidar que el bastardo de Akainu le hizo dos agujeros en el área del esternón y el abdomen, con todas esas heridas acumuladas, no pudo poner fin a la vida de Teach en su último intento, ¿Tener una armadura cubierta con su Haki habría cambiado las cosas? Ahora estaba en otro mundo, y una nueva vida, no podía darse el lujo de cometer los mismos errores

Se quedo quieto un momento y volteo a ver al herrero, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, pues se le veía convencido de que no quería nada, el hizo un gesto de toz

"Pensándolo bien, y considerando **ciertas** experiencias pasadas. Creo que pediré una armadura de hierro" Naofumi sonrió al verlo formando parte del equipo consiguiendo su propio set también, no es como si su dinero se acabara de un día a otro, aún hay bastante.

"¡Esa es la actitud muchacho, dime lo que quieres, seguro puedo conseguirlo!" el herrero tambien mostro una sonrisa entusiasta, al ver a su cliente, sabia que tenia que hacer una armadura que fuera a la par con el

"Hm, en ese caso, quiero una armadura frontal, solo eso. Que proteja mi área pectoral y abdominal" pidió a lo que el herrero fácilmente se hizo a la idea

"Ya veo, quieres un acorazado de un solo lado, bien, puedo hacerlo, solo necesito tomar tus medidas, ven conmigo, será rápido"

Barbablanca asintió, dejo su Bisento cerca del mostrador y siguió al herrero a su bodega, Naofumi quedo junto con Mein, ella estaba tranquila, él estaba nervioso. El silencio entre los dos era _frio_

"¿No crees que es sospechoso?"

De repente ella empezó la conversación, con una pregunta bastante extraña

"¿Disculpa?"

"Me refiero a ese sujeto, ¿No crees que es sospechoso?"

"N-No realmente, ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Solo digo, de repente el entro a la sala del Rey, hizo caso omiso a su presencia e incluso le dio la espalda la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca había visto a alguien hacer tal cosa, sin mencionar que específicamente se unió a ti"

"¿Q-Que quieres decir?"

"Bueno, quizá el ya sabia que a nuestro grupo le darían una cantidad mas grande de dinero, incluso viste que incremento fuertemente nuestros ingresos, al asegurar que -recibiéramos monedas de oro"

"¿D-Dices que el intentara robarnos?"

Mein sonrió para si misma, al plantar una semilla de duda y desconfianza en la mente de Naofumi, quien, por un breve momento, tambien sospecho de su nuevo amigo

"No es una suposición. Creo que estar completamente segura que lo hará, un dúo como tu y yo contra ese tipo poderoso, no tenemos como ganar, obviamente cuando tenga la oportunidad nos robará todo lo que tenemos. He escuchado historias de aventureros fuertes que se unen a grupos de novatos para aprovecharse de sus ingresos, este puede ser uno de esos casos"

Mein estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, de esta forma, gracias a la desconfianza plantada en la mente de Naofumi, el se distanciará de él, haciendo que su trabajo sea más sencillo

**(One Piece OST: OVERTAKEN)**

"_No te creo"_

"¿Discúlpame?"

Naofumi cuya expresión era ocultada por la sobra de su cabello. Revelo un rostro serio, decidió y completamente convencido en las palabras que iba a decir

"Desde que llegue, no he tenido mucha idea de lo que pasa. Pero incluso yo pude percatarme de algo importante"

Tomo una postura que lo lleno de convicción, poniendo su puño cerrado a la altura del pecho, de la misma forma que Edward hizo cuando lo conoció

"Casi todos aquí tienen algo en contra de lo que representa el Héroe del Escudo, desde que llegue los he escuchado llamarme inútil y que un escudo no sirve para nada en la batalla. Pero Edward…el ha sido el único que me ha llamado Naofumi desde que llegue aquí, y puedo ver en él algo que no he tenido antes"

Mein vio completamente sorprendida, de un momento a otro la confianza y convicción de este niño se elevó tanto

"Y…que sería eso, ¿Mi señor?" no quería preguntar, puede que eso le de mas coraje

Con semblante sonrisa, llena de confianza y una visión de lo que le depara el futuro. Hizo su afirmación sin dudas en su corazón.

"_**Un ejemplo a seguir"**_

La honestidad en sus palabras era genuina, jamás tuvo a alguien como él, Naofumi Iwatani, nunca tuvo una persona que influenciara tanto en su vida, sus decisiones, su confianza y autoestima como Edward lo ha estado haciendo desde que llego. No cabía duda, si había una persona que estará a su lado sin dudarlo, tenía que ser él

Mein se mantuvo escéptica, la situación no pintaba bien, su mejor curso de acción era fingir una disculpa y volver a esperar otra oportunidad con un nuevo plan

"Ya veo…lamento tener mis dudas sobre él, Mi señor, me asegurare de disculparme con el"

Naofumi asintió, en ello podían escuchar voces regresar de la bodega de la tienda

"_Con respecto al grosor y peso de la armadura…"_

"_Si, si entiendo, estoy seguro que no representaran problema…"_

"_No, me refiero a que estoy seguro de poder llevarlo, solo quiero estar seguro que aguantara la mayoría de ataques pesados"_

"_Entiendo, entiendo"_

Los dos regresaron mientras conversaban sus términos, Barbablanca saludo a sus camaradas y tomo su Bisento de nuevo

"Bien, negocio terminado"

"Tendré su pedido listo en diez días. Es una obra que tomará tiempo, pero le aseguro que valdrá la pena"

"Entiendo, ten" Barbablanca para sorpresa del herrero había dejado el pago que discutieron ya sobre la mesa, veinte monedas de oro

"¡¿Tanto?!" Mein vio sorprendida la cantidad de dinero, como puede una armadura de una pieza valer tanto.

"Supongo que pediste algo de mucha calidad" dijo Naofumi viendo lo contento que estaba su compañero

"Puedes decir, que decide darme un gustito, Gurara~"

El herrero estaba sorprendido, a pesar de que habían establecido que solo le cobraría diez monedas de oro

"¿Por qué…?" se preguntó a si mismo

"Simplemente no quiero que te arrepientas de hacerla, en caso de que pasara algo, estoy seguro que no te rendirías a ese dinero, o a decepcionarme, ¿No lo crees?" el joven rubio puso una sonrisa algo turbia, el herrero no pudo evitar replantear en lo que se había metido

"Eres un demonio, ¿Te lo han dicho?" se rio cansadamente

Barbablanca se dejo una sonrisa sincera y feliz

"¿Quién sabe?"

Con ello el grupo dejo la tienda, satisfechos con su nuevo equipamiento, hacia un campo donde poder encontrar monstruos para subir de nivel, a las afueras de la ciudad, había una pradera donde aparecen monstruos de bajo nivel

* * *

**¡Un Globo Naranja Salvaje ha aparecido!**

Estos pequeños seres que parecen balones, en realidad tenían una expresión furiosa, y todo su cuerpo era una mandíbula con dos grandes colmillos, aunque increíblemente débiles, Barbablanca apenas se animo a eliminarlos, pincharlos con su Bisento o aplastarlos con sus propias manos, pero había algo que le molestaba, estaba bien que sean enemigos débiles, pero…casi no le daban experiencia, a pesar de que escucho de otros aventureros que subir del nivel uno es muy fácil. Estas cosas daban entre un punto a cero de EXP, algo le molestaba al respecto

*No me gusta como se ve esto* pensó no tanto por el, pero mas por su amigo, quien era el que realmente necesitaba subir de nivel

Naofumi y Mein por otro lado, tenían sus propios asuntos

"¡Ahí esta mi señor, no tenga miedo, son demonios muy débiles!" le animo la fémina aventurera a nuestro creciente héroe

"**¡AQUÍ VOY!"**

"El problema es que son muy agresivos" tan pronto como Naofumi trato de atacarlo, el animal redondo ya le había mordido su cabeza, y a gran velocidad, un feroz enjambre de globos demonio se abalanzo sobre ellos. Por supuesto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo globos cayeron al piso, para confusión de los aventureros.

"¿Eh? ¿Perdieron el conocimiento?" ellos vieron a su compañero Edward aprovechar y apuñalarlos con la cuchilla de su Bisento, acabándolos fácilmente, claro, con ayuda de Mein y Naofumi que tambien trato de ver que tanto daño podía hacer

Tomo uno de los globos.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Edward

"Ya que mi defensa es abismal, quiero probar que tan alto es mi poder de ataque" una mirada bastante amenazante pero cómica para un pobre globo demonio que estaba inconsciente

Barbablanca se cruzo de brazos y espero a ver qué pasa

"¡TOMA, SUFRE MI IRA!"

**PLOP**

A pesar de que su puño se hundió en el cuerpo del globo, este solo reboto causando cero daños, Naofumi frustrado, siguió atacando una y otra vez, gritando enojado a todo pulmón, tal cual un niño pequeño

*Hay mucho que trabajar…" pensó Edward al ver la fuerza lamentable de su amigo

**POMP**

Finalmente, el globo exploto y se convirtió en esas tiras amarillas que Edward vio en el resto de los globos que reventó, aunque casi les llevo toda la tarde, Naofumi se sintió satisfecho por su logro, a pesar de que solo le dio un punto de EXP

"Este material que sueltan esas cosas… ¿Puede venderse verdad?" Edward le pregunto a Mein la cual fue tomada por sorpresa, fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió tratar de mentir, pero al ver la expresión seria y poco paciente que tenia su compañero, fue por lo seguro

"A-Asi es, de hecho, hay locales que pagan bien por ese material, ya que puede ser usados para hacer balones, y parchar ropa y esas cosas" fue honesta en su respuesta, aunque no quería, de esta forma, Edward tomo su palabra y junto a Naofumi recolectaron toda la piel de los monstruos que mataron.

* * *

**(ONE PIECE OST: MINATO MURA/BAR THEME SONG)**

Sintiendo que hicieron suficiente por el día de hoy, regresaron al pueblo, a celebrar su pequeño éxito en una de las tabernas del gremio de aventurero. Por supuesto, Edward se llevo la mirada de varios miembros, pues jamás lo habían visto antes, y quien lo acompañaba, no era otro que el héroe del Escudo, a pesar de que el gremio recibió ordenes directas de no asociarse con él, por alguna razón que desconocían. De todas formas, sus pedidos no se hicieron esperar, puesto que el hombre alto y fuerte con el que vinieron, empezó a demandar que le llevaran licor, MUCHO, licor

"E-Edward-sama, no creo que esa sea la mejor forma de pedir servicio" Mein trato de calmarlo, sin éxito

"¡No me hare esperar, niña! No he probado ni una sola gota de alcohol desde que llegue aquí, tengo la boca seca" refuto, Naofumi nunca pensó que "ejemplo a seguir" tuviera esta fuerte relación con la bebida

*¿Abre escogido mal? …* su expresión cómica describía bien el ver a su compañero demandar una jarra de licor, en vez del baso normal que el camarero le trajo, casi pareciera que iba a tirar su bebida al piso por eso, con todo y mesa

Hasta que finalmente, entre dos de los miembros del staff de la cocina, trajeron un barril repleto de su mejor cerveza fermentada, a Barbablanca le brillaron los ojos al ver su precioso elixir, no se hizo esperar

"¡HASTA EL FONDO, GURARARARARA~!" le dio un puñetazo al barril, y con una mano empezó a engullir esa increíble cantidad de alcohol…él solito, todos los miembros del bar se reunieron al ver semejante hazaña, el solo seguía tragando y tragando, hasta inclinar lo poco que quedaba del barril lleno de alcohol, finalmente puso el barril en el piso y se limpio el resto que quedaba en su boca

"¡No esta mal! ¡OTRO MAS! ¡GURARARARA~! ¡TODOS BEBAN CONMIGO, YO INVITO! ¡GURARARARA~!"

El bar de aventureros que hasta hace poco estaba bastante tranquilo con conversaciones cotidianas y civilizadas, se convirtió en una fiesta donde los hombres actuaban como niños y las mujeres se portaban niñas mimadas, un gran bullicio acompañado por la risa única y extraña del joven de cabellera rubia que estaba en su tercer barril de cerveza, aun sin mostrar signos de haberse embriagado, una banda también acompaño con música, una pianola, violín y flautas hicieron como si estuvieran celebrando. Celebrando ser aventureros libres, haciendo lo que les place y consiguiendo riquezas inimaginables

Una fiesta para recordar. Era como si este hombre desconocido les hubiese recordado lo que es estar vivos, ser jóvenes y amar su libertad, una sensación extraña, pero en sus palabras…no se sentía mal

Por su puesto, tanto Naofumi como Mein trataron de hacer caso omiso, dado que esto no era exactamente lo suyo.

"Realmente se están divirtiendo" empezó Naofumi su conversación

"Son ruidosos, pero se nota que están felices, estúpidos…pero felices" se rio un poco al ver la cara tonta que algunos aventureros ebrios hacían al ponerse palillos en la nariz y sujetarlos con su mandíbula inferior, haciendo un baile bastante tonto, pero divertido

"Si…me pregunto si mis días serán así todos los días, yendo en aventuras con mis amigos, regresar a un bar, hacer una celebración y encontrar un motivo para beber hasta desmayar" Naofumi vio a Edward en una competencia de vencidas con varios aventureros, quedando invicto y rompiendo la mesa en el proceso, riéndose con esa rara risa suya

Mein tomo una copa de vino, no le llamo la atención el alcohol que ellos tenían, no era muy de su gusto.

"¿Te gustaría un poco?" le ofreció una copa de vino a la cual Naofumi rechazo

"No soy bueno con el licor"

"Ya veo, supongo que toda esta situación realmente no es lo tuyo entonces" hizo énfasis en el festival de golpes en el que se convirtió el bar del gremio, al parecer uno de los aventureros ebrios derramo su bebida sobre Edward, una cosa llevo a la otra y…

"¡¿QUIÉN SIGUE?! ¡ENGAN MALDITA SEA, ESTE ANCIANO AUN TIENE VIDA PARA SEGUIR REPARTIENDO GOLPES!" a pesar de ser uno de los más jóvenes comparado a los otros aventureros hombres, se siguió refiriendo a si mismo como "Hombre viejo"

XXX

Lo que mas les sorprendió es que Edward se mantenía bastante sobrio, a pesar de que se tomo quien sabe cuantos barriles de licor, le daban crédito por eso, aunque tuvieron que pagar una parte de los daños, se fueron otras veinte monedas de oro por los arreglos, al final tuvieron que ir a descansar a una posada cerca del bar. Una vez hospedado, cada uno hizo su camino a su respectivo cuarto. Edward cayó como una piedra en su cama, aunque no lo quería admitir, si se sentía algo mareado, y estaba en su derecho, no había tenido una gota de licor en mucho tiempo.

"Su "cerveza" no estaba tan mal, pero extraño el sabor del Sake" con eso en mente, cerro los ojos para entrar a un profundo sueño

Hasta la mañana siguiente. Que el sol de la madrugada empezó a ascender

.

.

.

.

"_¡NAOFUMI IWATANI! ¡QUEDA BAJO ARRESTO!"_

Se escuchó un bullicio afuera

"_¡¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAN?! ¡FUI YO AL QUE LE ROBARON! ¡NO LO VEN, MIS COSAS NO ESTAN!"_

**GOLPE**

"_¡CALLATE MALDITO ENFERMO! ¡QUEDAS BAJO ARRESTO POR CARGOS DE CRIMEN POR ABUSO SEXUAL Y VIOLACION!"_

**GOLPE**

"_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS DICEN?! ¡YO NO HE TOCADO A NINGUNA MUJER, SIGO SIENDO VIRGEN!"_

**GOLPE**

"_¡SUJETENLO Y LLEVENLO ANTE EL REY AULTCRAY PARA SU JUICIO!"_

**GOLPE**

"_¡QUITAME LAS MANOS MALDITA SEA! ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD NECESITO AYUDA, EDWAAAAAARRRD!"_

**GOLPE, GOLPE **

**GOLPE,**** MAS FUERTE**

La puerta de su cuarto parecía que iba a ser tumbada, pero luego, los gritos y los golpes cesaron de repente, hasta que la puerta fue abierta por otro grupo de hombres en armadura plateada, quienes al ver al aventurero rubio dormir profundamente, con una burbuja saliendo de su nariz, prefirieron no hacer escándalo, ya habían hecho bastante, solo se acercaron al lado de su cama, donde su arma estaba recostada junto a la pared, el mas grande y fuerte del grupo trato de tomarla pensando que no sería nada

**CAER**

El soldado Melromarc hizo todo en su poder para no romper su espalda al tratar de agarrar el arma como si de una pluma se tratase

"_¡E-ESTA PESADAAAAAA~" _susurro con fuerza al brotarle las venas en la frente y los brazos, los otros soldados se alarmaron y procedieron a ayudarlo, al final necesitaron un total de diez hombres para cargar con el Bisento, un sudor frió les recorrió el cuerpo, el pensar que aquel joven cargaba con esto como si de un lápiz se tratase

"_Este sujeto da miedo…"_ menciono uno de los soldados mientras traban de sacar el arma del cuarto

"_Pensar que lo vimos cargar con esto todo el día…"_

"_Estoy tan feliz de que este dormido…"_

**PLOP**

La burbuja que salía de su nariz se reventó, haciéndolo reaccionar por un momento, los soldados se quedaron blancos y pálidos, su sangre se congelo y sus corazones se detuvieron por completo…

"…_grr~…mocosos…dejen…de jugar con mi bigote…grr~" _el aventurero volvió a quedarse dormido, de nuevo, otra burbuja salió de su nariz segundos después, y empezó a roncar

Los soldados suspiraron aliviados, el susto que se llevaron hoy no se podrá superar jamás

* * *

En la sala del Rey, el mismo lugar donde fueron llamados el día de su invocación, los tres héroes estaba al lado de la corte del Rey, mientras que Naofumi, se encontraba en el suelo, las lanzas de los guardias reales apuntando su cuerpo.

Mein, la chica a la le dio su confianza y apreciación, se encontraba llorando, acurrucándose en los brazos del héroe Motoyasu, el resto de los héroes veian al indefenso de Naofumi con desagrado, disgusto, como si miraran una bolsa de basura llena de comida podría la cual fue abierta por error, dejando salir su contenido asqueroso y descompuesto cuyo fétido olor haría vomitar al más endeble.

Esa era la sensación que le daba a Naofumi, al ver sus miradas puestas en el

"Tú…desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, sabia que no ibas a traer mas que problemas…tú… ¡DESALMADO! ¡ME PREGUNTABA CUANDO IBAS A MOSTRAR TUS VERDADEROS COLORES!" el Rey exclamo con una ira que no se había visto antes

Naofumi, incrédulo de lo sucedido, trato de abogar por el

"¡E-ESTO DEBE SER UN MALENTENDIDO! ¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE SI LE PREGUNTAN A MEIN O INCLUSO A EDWARD…! ¡SI, ES CIERTO, ESTOY SEGURO QUE EDWARD PODRIA SABER QUE FUE LO QUE PASO!"

Al ver a Mein entre los presentes, trato de razonar una forma que aclarar su crimen

"¡Mein, que bueno que estés bien! ¡Un ladrón entro a nuestra habitación anoche y…! ¡T-Tienes que explicarles lo que paso, estoy seguro que solo es un simple malentendido!" pero, en lugar de abogar por su situación, Mein comenzó a llorar, tapo sus manos con su rostro, y empezó a sollozar, como si hubiese experimentado algo horrible

"¿Mein?" el estuvo confundido por las acciones de su compañera

"¡Es suficiente! ¡Tú…NO ACTUES COMO SI NO LO RECORDARAS!" Motoyasu se puso frente a Mein protegiéndola y dándole un espacio seguro, sin embargo, Naofumi no pudo evitar notar algo, la ropa que tenia Motoyasu es diferente a la armadura con la que lo vio antes, en los campos de globos naranja, de hecho, ahora tenia un protector de cuero fornido en sus muslos, una placa pectoral de acero plateado, y otras piezas de metal de calidad en sus manos, piernas y botas, incluso una capa verde, junto a una cota de malla…

Todo era muy familiar en su nuevo atuendo…

"¿De dónde…sacaste eso…?"

"Oh, esto. Mein me lo dio, nos encontramos por casualidad en una taberna ayer"

Todo esto era…como una broma de muy mal gusto

"Después de encontrarme con Motoyasu-sama. Regrese al cuarto donde…y él estando ebrio, el Héroe del Escudo, él…me **obligo **y…"

El rostro adolorido y con lagrimas de Mein, hizo que los demás héroes vieran a su "compañero" con asco

"Yo, estaba tan asustada que grite y…fue entonces que Motoyasu-sama vino en mi rescate…" ella volvió a romper en llanto

Naofumi no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Fue acusado por un crimen que no cometió, acusado por una persona que el conocida y en quien confió por momento, ahora está en una situación que nunca deseo, o más bien, nunca pensó que estaría. El no merecía nada de esto, el nunca quizá esto, el estar en un mundo que no conoce, siendo abucheado por personas que no conoce, solo por el "Héroe del Escudo"

Naofumi sentía nauseas, como si un bulto negro y emociones negativas devorara su estómago, subiendo lentamente hacia su pecho y contaminando su corazón, el sentimiento de la traición, fue lo peor ha sentido

"¿Mein…?" al ver entre los sollozos de su ex compañera, quien, por un breve momento, se dejo ver su cara, solo para mostrar una expresión que hizo a Naofumi explotar de ira por dentro

Le saco la lengua, con una expresión que claramente decía, "CAÍSTE", mientras los demás héroes expresaron sus opiniones de disgusto respecto a él, Naofumi tuvo un conflicto interno sobre lo que acababa de pasar, y llego a una única conclusión

***¡FUI ENGAÑADO! ¡ESA PERRA! MALDICION***

Reventó de colera iracunda contra aquellos frente a él, entre todo el parlamento, un grupo de soldados apareció mostrando a los diez hombres cargar el arma de asta

"Les tomo bastante" miro el Rey como sus guardias forcejeaban para cargar dicha lanza

"_Es mas pesada de lo que cree señor" _menciono uno de los soldados, finalmente la dejaron caer.

El arma de tres metros cayo al suelo con un gran estruendo, dejando una gran grieta y hendidura con su forma, llamando la atención de los otros, incluido Naofumi, quien reconoció el arma

*N-No puede ser… ¡¿Él también?! Imposible*

"**¡NO SOLO TE ATREVISTE A TRAICIONARME A MI, Y TOMAR MI EQUIPO JUNTO A NUESTRO DINERO! TAMBIEN TOMAS EL EQUIPO DE EDWARD! ADMITE QUE LO QUE HICISTE***

Furioso al ver que no solo fue él, victima de los engaños de esa mujer, ahora el único amigo de verdad que le queda, también fue engañado por su descuido, su error en realmente confiar en alguien de este lugar maldecido

"Hombre, eres desagradable" Ren el héroe de la espada, se dirigió a Naofumi con una actitud más fría de la usual

"Te has dado cuenta que Motoyasu ha obtenido suficiente dinero para cubrir el equipamiento de todos sus camaradas, ¿no? Te apuesto a que hiciste cosas como esas con tus amigos antes de venir aquí, eres sorprendente"

"Estas en lo correcto, no hay que tener piedad de él…" Itsuki también aprobó la moción

"**¡Como si alguien fuera a creer algo de lo que dices! ¡Maldito violador!" **Motoyasu puso a Mein en un fuerte abrazo, protegiéndola

Frente a Naofumi, cada emoción negativa en su cuerpo estaba lista para explotar en una ráfaga de venosas palabras, que irán directamente a los oídos de los canallas que se atreven a tratarlo como basura

_*Nadie de ellos creyó en mi desde el comienzo…ninguno de ustedes. Ellos me trajeron aquí en primer lugar, ¿Por qué debo proteger a personas que me tratan peor que basura? Ellos…*_

Con su cabeza abajo, volvió a erguirse, esta vez mostrando una expresión cuya única emoción que mostro fue, **puro odio**

"Bien, no les daré ni mierda… **¡SI ME ODIAN TANTO, SOLO DEBEN DEVOLVERME AL LUGAR DE DONDE VINE!" **escupió sus palabras con rabia

_*¿Por qué tengo que venirme todo el camino hasta aquí para hacerme sentir así? __**Este mundo puede irse al inferno para lo que me importa* **_

"Aunque me gustaría mucho devolver a un tipo de héroe como tu…hasta el final de la próxima oleada no hay garantía de que podamos hacerlo. Las investigaciones que hicimos indican, que solo se podrán invocar cuatro héroes nuevos, cuando los anteriores hayan muerto"

Su argumento dio un giro de eventos, ahora mismo, el que se estaba riendo era Naofumi

"Que broma… ¡Si quieres que me vaya, ustedes tendrán que hundirse conmigo! ¡Si solo me matan entonces su preciado mundo no será salvado!"

El estado mental de Naofumi estaba deteriorándose

"_**¡ORDENA A TUS RETRASADOS BIEN!" **_

En ese momento, muchos de los guardias realmente querían darle una paliza, sin embargo, el rey tuvo que considerar sus opciones, la leyenda requiere a los cuatro héroes para detener las Olas, pero, eso ya lo sabe, solo quería confirmar que su plan haya salido a la perfección, corromper al héroe del escudo y que desaparezca de la historia, a la cual sonrió victoriosamente en su mente

"No puedo matarte. Mientras sirvas para contraatacar las Olas, no te impondré castigos aquí. Sin embargo, toda la gente de este país sabrá lo que has hecho"

Dicho y hecho el Rey había dado la orden a sus guardias de levantar sus armas contra él

"Naofumi Iwatani, puedes largarte de-"

**ROMPER**

**EXPLOSIÓN**

**(ONE PIECE OST: THE VERY, VERY, VERY STRONGEST)**

La puerta principal, la gran puerta de roble reforzada, hecha para proteger la sala del Rey, había sido completamente destrozada por una poderosa onda de choque, la ráfaga de viento residual tiro a los guardias al piso, los héroes se mantuvieron erguidos tanto como podían

Naofumi, al ver el polvo y tierra disiparse, noto una sombra enorme, realmente enorme, quizá superando los seis metros de altura, era una forma humana, pero la parte de su cabeza, podía ver dos extremos sobresalir, como si fuera un bigote de media luna, por su puesto, el viento disipo la tierra y el polvo rápidamente. La sombra que Naofumi vio desapareció, revelando únicamente a alguien que creyó no vendría a ayudarlo. Las emociones oscuras que ahogaban su corazón se vieron eliminadas por la brillante silueta de la persona frente a él…

"¡E…EDWARD…NEWGATE!"

Barbablanca…estaba enojado, no, enojado seria un insulto, la colera que tenía en este momento era inconmensurable, no solo despertó para encontrar que su Bisento había desaparecido, también su compañero y la otra chica que los acompañaba, fue entonces que hablo con la recepcionista de la posada, la cual le dijo que unos guardias se lo llevaron, aparentemente por abusar de una mujer que lo acompañaba.

Fue en ese momento, que una ira iracunda se formó dentro de él. Arraso con cuanto guardia se topará una vez entro al castillo, por su puesto, finalmente al llegar a la puerta, esta estaba bloqueada, por lo que tuvo que usar su "habilidad especial"

Una vez dentro, vio a Naofumi sin su set de armadura o cualquier pieza del equipo que compraron, los otros tres chicos estaban aquí, y también…**la chica** y **el rey **fueron fulminados por la mirada colérica de un enfurecido Yonkou

"¡E-EDWARD NEWGATE, A PESAR DE QUE DECIDI PERDONAR LA VIDA DE ESTE ENFERMO! ¡SE ATREVE A DESTROZAR PARTE DEL CASTILLO DE LA FAMILIA MELROMARC!" el joven de cabellos rubios no dijo nada, su rostro cubierto por la sombra de su cabello y su pañuelo, solo dejaban ver como en su frente las venas brotaban dejando en claro que estaba furioso. Hizo su camino hacia ellos

**PASO **

"¡E-El Rey tiene razón, incluso Mein-chan demostró lo que este sucio violador intento hacerle" Motoyasu escudo a la chica pelirroja con su cuerpo, podía sentir la ira de ese hombre en su esqueleto

**PASO**

"Incluso alguien como usted debería haberse dado cuenta de los motivos ocultos que Naofumi tenia con esta mujer" Ren también intento poner peso en las palabras de su compañero, aunque su mano estaba tocando su espada

**PASO**

"Es verdad, Newgate-san. Lamento que su amigo haya cometido un crimen tan horrible, pero no conseguirá justificarlo o probar su inocencia de esta forma" Itsuki fue el único que no tuvo intención de usar su arma

**PASO**

El hombre de veinticuatro años, que fácilmente superaba en altura a todos los presentes de la sala, lentamente levanto su puño, en las venas brotadas bajo sus nudillos, apareció una imagen brillando de color morado y blanco. Todos vieron la imagen de una calavera sobre huesos cruzados, de color morado oscuro, la calavera tenía lo que parecía ser un bigote largo en forma de media luna, con una sonrisa dibujada también, era una calavera sonriente

"**Owner"**

La lanza que los soldados trajeron hace rato, que estaba clavada en el duelo debido a su gran peso, se alzo de golpe rompiendo el piso, y viajando a gran velocidad, el mango paso por debajo de los pies de los tres héroes haciéndolos caer al suelo, Barbablanca tomo su Bisento, inspeccionando que estuviera intacto

"**Yo no he venido a escucharlos a ustedes. Conozco un engaño cuando lo veo"**

Viendo que los héroes frente a él, al mismo tiempo que el Rey también estaba nervioso tratando de llamar a tantos guardias como pueda, no hubo nadie para contactar

Barbablanca vio directamente a los jóvenes que habían sido llamados junto a Naofumi desde el primer día, por un momento pensó que podría hacerse amigos esos cuatro, en realidad, Edward todavía cree en eso, pero ahora mismo, debía sacar los platos sucios

"**Estoy profundamente decepcionado. Espero que piensen en eso"**

Con un "¿Qué?" Por parte de todos los presentes, un aura increíblemente poderosa salió disparada en casi toda la sala, era algo completamente invisible que solo Edward podía ver, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto los guardias que estaban aquí como los que habían llegado, a si mismo como los tres héroes, Mein y el Rey. Todos ellos cayeron al piso completamente inconscientes

Naofumi quien seguía despierto, vio asombrado ese extraño poder.

*Eso fue, igual que la otra vez* para su sorpresa, Edward clavo tu Bisento en el suelo y se sentó frente a el

"Tardaran un tiempo en despertar"

"Y-Ya veo, umm, gracias, muchas gracias por venir" aunque no lo demuestre, Naofumi realmente sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"Oye"

"¿Hm?"

El puso su puño en su pecho otra vez

"Para eso están los amigos, compañero"

Naofumi Iwatani, quien, hasta este punto, estaba dentro de una burbuja oscura llena de estrés y rencor, fue reventada por una aguja de oro, para revelar una luz que brillaba de forma incandescente.

"_Gracias…" _

Naofumi sostuvo su puño con fuerza, y lloro, un genuino despliegue de emociones, para muchos podría verse patético e infantil. Para Edward, el solo vio a un hombre que se liberaba de un terrible peso que llevaba encima, por ello, ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

"Bueno, es hora del botín"

…

"¿Botín?" Naofumi detuvo su emotivo momento de lagrimas masculinas para ver como su amigo de repente empezó a saquear el lugar

"Esta gente nos apuñalo por la espalda, aunque dijeron que no nos acusarían problemas. ¿No crees que aun estamos en nuestro derecho de una venganza?" Naofumi pudo verlo poner una cómica sonrisa siniestra, a la cual el también se unió

"Heh, tienes razón"

No solo recuperaron el dinero, Naofumi no iba a perder la oportunidad de recuperar el equipamiento que compro de forma justa con SU dinero. Dejando al pobre Motoyasu, no solo sin su bono financiero, sino también en pijamas

"¿Y ahora qué?" le pregunto Naofumi a su compañero del crimen cargando con varias bolsas llenas de oro

**(ONE PIECE OST: RUN AWAY)**

"Ahora… ¡HUIMOS!"

Edward se dio a la carrera, Naofumi no le entendió bien, pero cuando escucho los quejidos de los guardias del Rey y los demás, pudo entender porque

*Estas bromeando…*

El Héroe del Escudo se hizo a la carrera lo más rápido posible

"¡ESPERAME!"

El Rey al despertarse y ver tanto a Edward como a Naofumi salir corriendo con el equipamiento de Motoyasu y varias bolsas de oro, no dudo en gritarles a todo pulmón

"¡GUARDIAS! ¡NO DEJEN A ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS ESCAPAR CON ESE DINERO!"

Mientras tanto nuestros verdaderos héroes, corrían a toda velocidad por los lares del castillo, tanto Edward como Naofumi tenían una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus caras

"¡GURARARARARARA~! ¡ATRAPENNOS SI PUEDEN, BASTARDOS!"

Los guardias de las afueras habían entrado al castillo para someter a los criminales

"_¡REGRESEN AQUÍ, MALDITOS LADRONES!"_

"¡GURARARARARA~! ¡RÍE CONMIGO NAOFUMI! ¡GURARARARARA~!"

Los guardias aparecieron tras ellos

"_¡DETENGANSE EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY!"_

Edward le pidió a su colega del crimen, mientras escapaban de los guardias llevándose tanto oro como les fue posible. Naofumi Iwatani, por primera vez desde que llego aquí, sintió que logro algo significativo, algo grande, algo rebelde, él estaba feliz, esta sensación de adrenalina, la persecución, la aventura. No había como expresarlo, salvo por una cosa. Él inhalo tanto aire como sus pulmones pudieron, y anuncio al mundo

"¡VEAN SI PUEDE CON NOSOTROS! ¡GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"¡ASI SE HABLA! ¡GURARARARARARA~!"

"¡GAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"¡GURARARARARARARA~!

Los dos, par de idiotas, riéndose como si todo fuera un chiste para ellos, escaparon del castillo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, y siguieron corriendo y corriendo. Hasta que Naofumi finalmente cedió a sus rodillas, los guardias dejaron de seguirlos desde hace rato de todos modos, se sentó en el suelo a recuperar el aliento

"Eso…eso fue…"

"¿Intenso? ¿Divertido? ¿Peligroso?"

"¡TODO! Sigo sin creer que les robamos todo su dinero, incluso recupere mi equipamiento, Gahaha~" se rio de nuevo, lo mas seguro es que se le haga costumbre

"Me alegro que te guste. Asi es la vida de una persona que se siente libre, Gurarara~"

"¿Libre, dices? Si, me gusta como suena eso" Naofumi miro hacia el cielo, pensando en las cosas que le esperan de aquí en adelante

"Creo que será mejor seguir moviéndonos, también hay que encontrar un lugar donde ocultar nuestro botín, cargarlo con nosotros puede ser peligroso"

"Hm, tienes razón. También tendremos que encontrar un lugar al que podamos acudir en caso de necesidad"

Edward noto como las miradas de varios aldeanos se mostraron con disgusto hacia Naofumi, esto le causo molestia, era momento de moverse

"Naofumi"

Este al ver la expresión seria de su compañero, asintió y se levanto para seguirlo adelante. No mucho después de caminar, mientras Edward revisaba los alrededores, alguien agarro a Naofumi de su armadura pectoral y lo estampo contra la pared

"Bastardo, aprovechándote de tu compañera de esa forma, no solo eso, también escuche que robaste el equipamiento de uno de tus compañeros héroes"

La persona que arremetió contra Naofumi no era otro que el herrero de la tienda que los atendió el otro día, su puño en alto listo para darle golpear al héroe del escudo

Sin embargo, su brazo fue detenido en seco, ante esta acción repentina, él se dio la vuelta, para ver que no era otro que su compañero de negocios

"Tú que estas-"

El herrero estaba por reclamar, pero al ver el rostro de Edward, que mostraba una seriedad genuina, soltó su brazo

"Si tienes tiempo para darle una paliza a este muchacho. Entonces tienes tiempo de escuchar lo que tengo que decir"

El herrero sorprendido, dejo sus actos hostiles, Naofumi se enderezo y regreso al lado de su compañero

"¿Y bien?"

El los miro un momento, para luego dar un suspiro derrotado y cansado

"Vayamos a mi local, este lugar esta mi concurrido"

* * *

Edward junto a Naofumi procedieron a explicarle todo el asunto, el Héroe del Escudo incluso le demostró que el equipamiento que le quito a Motoyasu era en realidad el que había comprado ese día, Edward ayudo a respaldar su explicación, sin embargo, para él algo todavía no tenía sentido

"¿Por qué fueron tan lejos como hacer esto?"

Naofumi fue quien respondió

"Estoy seguro que tienen algo en contra de lo que representa el Héroe del Escudo. No yo precisamente, puede ser un odio causado por el héroe anterior a mí, o incluso de generaciones atrás"

"Es nuestra mejor suposición, no entendemos todavía de donde viene este odio hacia Naofumi. O más bien, todo el concepto del Héroe del Escudo y lo que representa en general"

El herrero tomo un sorbo de su café

"Creo entender lo que tratan de decir. Pero, que quede claro, aun no estoy convencido de que todo lo que dicen sea verdad"

"La historia de que Naofumi asalto sexualmente a esa chica es falsa, veas por donde lo veas. ¿De verdad esperas que este niño tenga el valor suficiente para siquiera invitar a una chica a bailar? Mucho menos hacer un intento de abuso sexual"

"Edward-san…eso dolió un poco"

"¿Tengo razón?"

Naofumi iba a refutarlo…se quedó callado

"…Pero tienes razón"

El herrero suspiro

"Bueno, supongo que al menos en eso podemos estar de acuerdo" por alguna razón Naofumi sentía que habían dañado su imagen, pero de una manera diferente

"¿Cuáles otros rumores han esparcido?"

Edward tomo un sorbo de su café

"Que no hay que escuchar cualquier cosa que el Héroe del Escudo deba decir, debe ser ignorado completamente, sus mentiras son peor que veneno, y que el es un ser mas bajo que la basura, eso han dicho, aparte de su crimen de abuso"

Naofumi otra vez, estaba llenándose de conflicto respecto a como han empeorado su imagen aun más, pero, sabia que tenia aliados, no estaba solo en esto.

"Ya veo, ¿No han dicho nada acerca de mí?"

"Por el momento, solo escuche que eres el guardaespaldas del Héroe del Escudo, un aventurero misterioso que se hizo fuerte a base de trampas y engaños, por lo cual también te tienen en su línea de desprecio. Incluso hay quienes dicen que tu fuerza no es real, que usas una especie de magia ilusoria, o algo así… No la usas, ¿verdad?"

A Barbablanca le costaba tomar su café al escuchar tal estupidez

"Ciertamente, me aseguro de cuidar de que Naofumi no sufra daño alguno, puesto que aun no es tan fuerte. Pero decir que el fruto de mis años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento son una mentira…imperdonable" podían ver las venas brotar en sus músculos por la ira

"¿Verdad? Incluso yo puedo decir que eso es mentira, vi tu fuerza por mi mismo, y aunque no lo parezca, tengo una buena resistencia contra magia hipnótica o de ilusión"

"¿En serio?" Naofumi le pregunto

"Te sorprendería la cantidad de aventureros que tratan de usar esos métodos para conseguir rebajas, o de paso conseguir ítems y sets gratis en otros locales. Pero a mí, no señor, ni muerto me atrevo a dejar mis productos de esa forma, incluso soy naturalmente amable para hacer descuentos. Pero que vengan a mi tienda esperando algo gratis, eso sería el colmo"

"Ya veo, bueno saberlo" el héroe tomo otro sorbo de su bebida

"¿Y? ¿Qué planean hacer a partir de ahora? Es posible que los dejen tranquilos, pero por como empeoraron las cosas, puede que les tengan un poco mas de rencor. Me refiero al Rey y los otros tres héroes, claro"

"Se les pasara, además, si los rumores acerca de que mi fuerza es falsa les llegan a matar las neuronas del cerebro, lo suficiente como para que crean que puedan enfrentarme. Me asegurare de darles una lección, Gurara~"

"No te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de tener cuidado, y con la ayuda de Edward, subiré de nivel lo suficiente para terminar con esto de las Olas cuanto antes"

Aunque le gustaba su convicción, Barbablanca tuvo algo en mente que necesitaba expresar

"Naofumi, necesito hablar contigo. A solas" el herrero al ver el gesto de Edward, supo que era algo importante, por lo que se retiro hacia su bodega a hacer un listado de materiales

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Si…es sobre eso de subir de nivel"

"Que tiene, sé que no será fácil, pero una vez estemos con los enemigos mas grandes veras que llegaremos a lo alto"

Edward se mostro preocupado, por lo que tomo su Bisento y se lo mostro a Naofumi para que lo vea el mismo

"Cuando estábamos luchando con esos globos de ayer. Me di cuenta de algo, la EXP que ganábamos recaía a cero varias veces, en resumen, ganábamos cero EXP, por cada tres globos eliminados"

Ahora el héroe se mostro preocupado, a pesar de que le dijeron que subir del nivel uno bastaba con matar al menos veinte de esos globos, ese día mataron como cincuenta, y, aun así, su barra de nivel no subió muy poco.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, es raro. Pero, cada uno de nosotros cuatro se separo lo mas posible, como es que perdimos tanta experiencia"

Edward de nuevo, mostro una expresión arrepentida

"Me temo que me entere muy tarde, respecto a eso de que las armas legendarias pueden interferir con la obtención del EXP"

Naofumi se puso pálido al entender lo que su compañero trataba de decir

"E-Estas diciendo..." Edward le mostro los Stats de su Bisento a Naofumi.

_**MURAKUMOGIRI: ARMA LEGENDARIA **_

"N-No puede ser…tú también posees una" Naofumi mira desesperado bajo su cabeza al nivel de sus rodillas, pensando sobre que podrían hacer.

Pero Edward ya había toma la palabra

"No todo este perdido. Veras, esta arma por si sola fue hecha para desafiarlo todo, incluyendo las reglas de este mundo"

*Aunque estoy seguro que esto también es obra de esa chica*

Su compañero levanto la cabeza ahora con un poco más de esperanza

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Edward volvió a mostrarle los Stats de su arma, señalo a una parte que decía descripción, bajando viendo algunas notas interesantes, como la habilidad de canalizar las habilidades de su portador, regresar a sus manos cuando es "llamado", ajustar su tamaño a las dimensiones de su dueño o aliados, siguió bajando hasta encontrar una sección diferente a la que ha visto en otras armas, incluso su propio escudo

**CLAUSULAS**

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Son reglas, requisitos, cosas como esas que requiere para ser empleado por otras personas, me refiero a que los miembros de mi equipo pueden usar mi Bisento si yo se los permito. Pero eso no es lo que quiero que veas, está más abajo"

Naofumi siguió bajando hasta encontrar la última sección

**RUPTURA DE RESTRICCIÓN**

_En el remoto caso de hacer un equipo con otro miembro que use un arma legendaria, y pelear lejos el uno del otro no es una opción. Para anular esta regla de las armas legendarias, deberán conseguir un tercer miembro que emplee equipamiento normal, trayendo balance al equipo. _

"¿Q-Que demonios? ¿Si quiera existe algo cómo eso?"

"Tal y como lo has visto, debemos encontrar a un tercer miembro que este dispuesto a pelear con nosotros"

"Imposible"

Edward vio la expresión sombría y sin esperanza que tenia su compañero, de nuevo, esa misma mirada que tenía cuando lo encontró por primera vez

"Todo este país esta en nuestra contra, como podremos encontrar a un tercer miembro"

Edward también tenía sus dudas, pero, si algo le enseño vivir setenta y cuatro años, y convertirse en el hombre mas fuerte del mundo es que…

"Siempre hay esperanza. Encontraremos a alguien que ponga su confianza en nosotros, estoy seguro"

"Enserio, como puede ser tan optimista"

"Cuando llegues a mi edad lo sabrás, Gurarara~"

"Mi edad ¿dices? Solo era cuatro años mayor que yo"

"Es una distancia considerable, en mi opinión"

De nuevo, el puso esa sonrisa optimista, que pareciera ser capaz de superar lo que sea. Naofumi realmente encontraba paz al ver el buen humor y optimismo de su amigo

"Bueno, si tu lo dices, vayamos a ese campo lleno de globos, quizá podamos, aunque sea llegar a nivel dos si nos ponemos a matarlos todo el día"

Edward le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda

"¡Asi se habla!"

"Hoh, veo que pudieron llegar a un acuerdo" el herrero había regresado de la bodega, a lo que Edward e Naofumi se levantaron para despedirse, por su puesto, el aventurero rubio le dio tres monedas de oro

"¿Y esto?"

El simplemente sonrió

"Por escucharnos" el herrero le devolvió la sonrisa, era un momento conmovedor

**CAER**

Hasta que una gran pila de bolsas con monedas de oro y otros artefactos se cayeron de la capa de Naofumi y del cinturón de Edward, este fue quien hablo

"P-Por cierto, no tendrás una caja fuerte o bóveda para guardar esto, ¿Verdad?" el herrero al ver el brillante tesoro, más que sorprender, prefirió solo seguir con el flujo de la situación

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar de donde sacaron eso, tranquilos, también tengo mi propio tesoro escondido, lo pondré en mi bodega"

Con una sonrisa incomoda, el dúo se las arregló para llevar únicamente una pequeña cantidad de dinero, solo lo necesarios. Gracias a su amigo del local de armas, consiguieron suficientes monedas de cobre y plata para aparentar no tener mucho dinero, aunque claro, encondieron algunas monedas de oro en su ropa en caso de necesitar más dinero

* * *

Se tuvieron que separar para disminuir la caída de EXP, pero ya que Edward estaba como su compañero bajo un acuerdo mutuo o "contrato", ambos ganaban EXP de forma equitativa, a diferencia de cuando estaba con Mein

*Asi que ni siquiera me explico como funciona el sistema de este mundo, esa perra…* prefirió no pesar en eso y solo se concentro en subir de nivel

El día se acababa, pero finalmente lograron llegar a nivel 2, el aumento de sus Stats no fue tan grande de todas formas, solo aumentaron veinte puntos en cada atributo

Edward comento que recibió cincuenta puntos de algo llamado, "Puntos de Habilidad", Naofumi le explico que eso se debe a que tiene habilidades especiales únicas, por lo que si llena la casilla de puntos que requiera dicha habilidad, podrá subirla de nivel

"Interesante, supongo que lo invertiré en…mi Haki de Observación"

**Puntos Invertidos Correctamente**

**Haki de Observación nivel 1**

_50/500_

_Faltan 450 puntos para la siguiente mejora_

*Asi que no es suficiente…bueno, solo debo seguir esforzándome*

Naofumi por su lado, encontró ingredientes interesantes mientras pasaba cerca de los árboles, encontró una planta medicinal bastante rara, mas raro aun, su escudo reacciono a la hoja, y la gema lo absorbió, cuando Naofumi hecho un vistazo, vio como esa simple hoja desencadeno una ramificación de habilidades bastante variadas

"¿Son todas estas…ramas del escudo pequeño? Escuche que tu aumentabas las armas legendarias por tu cuenta, pero…esto es nuevo. Asi que ambos niveles y materiales usados cambian las restricciones, la Protección Naranja debe ser por el globo demonio…en cuento a la Protección de la Hoja…" Naofumi reviso la descripción

**LEAF SHIELD**

_Bonus de Equipamiento. Habilidad nueva: Harvest Skill +1_

Cuando se reencontraron, Edward noto que el pequeño escudo de Naofumi ya no era de metal, ahora parecía una especie de planta, como hoja escudo.

"¿Una nueva habilidad?"

Este sonrió satisfecho

"Mas que eso, descubrí algunas cosas que nos serán muy útiles en el futuro, existe la gran posibilidad de que pueda crear medicinas, y usar magia que fortalezca la recuperación" expreso sonriente por su nuevo aditamento

"Me alegro escuchar eso, demuestra que estamos progresando. Ahora, con estos materiales y las hojas medicinales que tienes, creo que podrías venderlas a un módico precio"

"¿Para que necesitamos más dinero?" Edward hizo una mueca molesta y le golpeo la frente con los dedos

"Tonto, estamos forrados con monedas de oro, nos convertiremos en el objetivo de ladrones hasta el fin de nuestros días. Debemos aparentar que solo cargamos monedas de cobre y duras penas monedas de plata"

Naofumi se sobo la frente, le dejo marca

"No era necesario el golpe con esa armadura rara tuya"

"Tampoco llores, vamos, tenemos que hacer negocios"

* * *

El dueño del local que estaba más cerca parecía hacer intercambio por materiales de todo tipo. La gran cantidad de piezas naranja de los demonios globo y los colmillos de un zorro demonio salvaje que trajo Edward, junto a las raras plantas medicinales que tenia Naofumi, el mercader hizo un visto bueno de los ítems

"Su calidad es impresionante, sin mencionar que estas hojas medicinales no las había visto antes, aparte los colmillos intactos de un zorro demonio salvaje, si, esto se puede vender por un buen precio"

"Si quieres un punto de referencia para conseguir las hojas, están a las afuera del castillo, en el bosque frondoso, veinte grados en dirección al norte" esa parte la supo decir gracias a que Edward tiene un sentido de la orientación demasiado buena

"¿Cuánto nos darás por todo esto?" Edward, al notar la mirada sospechosa del mercader, no dudo en poder una postura amenazante, aunque el mercader ni se inmuto

"Saben, he escuchado rumores de ustedes. Acerca de los criminales que saquearon el castillo aprovechándose de que uno de los héroes, y considerando que uno de ustedes es el Héroe del Escudo, y su compañero, el ilusionista, por lo que ya saben…" ambos Naofumi y Edward se miraron por un momento con esas sombras cubriendo sus rostros

"¿Hm?" el mercader no sabe en lo que se metio

Solo un momento después…

"¡HIIIIII! ¡PERDON! LO SIENTO POR CREER ESAS PATRAÑAS, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOO!" el pobre hombre estaba sujetándose al Bisento de Edward pues ahora mismo estaba en la torre mas alta del castillo, ¿Cómo llego ahí? Edward puso fuerza en sus piernas para dar gran salto

"¿Enserio? La verdad es que no lo sé, ya sabes, todo eso de que soy un debilucho, creo mi brazo se esta cansando de sujetar esta pesada arma" empezó a aflojar su agarre, el mercader al ver su muerte de varios metros de altura, cedió a sus demandas

**Ítems vendidos**

5kg de piel de Globo Demonio – 100 monedas de cobre

5 onzas de hojas medicinales – 60 monedas de plata

Colmillos de Zorro Demonio Salvaje en perfecto estado – 2 monedas de oro

Edward y Naofumi se dieron un choque de puños al ver su trabajo en equipo dando frutos, contentos con sus resultados, fueron a celebrar a un bar. Claro, esta vez cuidando las apariencias, Edward procuro no ser exigente con la comida o la bebida, querían dar la imagen de que estaban en la ruina, la escusa perfecta seria decir que los gastaron todo en su equipo y armas, al ver el Bisento de Edward posiblemente sea una buena cuartada, incluso si eso atrae la mirada codiciosa de _ciertos individuos_

La comida barata realmente no tenia sabor, y el licor barato era literalmente, agua con saborizante, pero era su mejor apuesta

"Esto es…algo patético" menciono Naofumi, lo sabe de primera mano, que en realidad están podridos con oro, y no poder usarlo…aunque Edward ya se lo dijo, todo esto para limpiar su nombre de los rumores.

"Esta bien, hubo un tiempo de mi niñez donde comía de la basura, esto no es nada…" Naofumi prefirió no preguntar el contexto de la anécdota de su compañero, aunque si le gustaría saber más sobre él, está seguro que le contara con el tiempo

"_Oh Hoh, pero que tenemos aquí. No parece que alguien haya querido comer con nuestros héroes, aquí" _si la comida estaba insípida, ahora se había malogrado cuando un dúo de desconocidos se acercó a su mesa

El rumor sobre la fuerza falsa de Edward realmente les afecto más, ahora no tenían ese factor "intimidante" para evitar problemas

"¿Qué tal si nos convertimos en sus amigos, huh~? Apuesto que haremos un poderoso equipo, Kykikiki~"

"Hombre, somo tan buenos amigos, Dahahaha~"

Ambos aventureros estaban realmente colmando su paciencia, sin embargo, una vez Edward termino su licor de pésima calidad, él tomo la palabra

"Primero que todo, el sistema de empleo esta completamente basado en comisión"

Naofumi termino su comida con sabor a plástico

"40% de las ganancias van para mí y otro 40% para mí compañero, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que les plazca"

Ambos héroes pusieron el dinero de sus respectivos platos sobre la mesa y entre los dos, hablaron directamente a los molestos sujetos al unisonó

"Ustedes pagaran por su propio equipamiento"

"Ustedes pagaran por su propio equipamiento"

Ambos bandidos se indignaron ante la propuesta tan condesamente injusta y avariciosa que propusieron el dueto

"E-Eres un héroe, ¿cierto?"

"Y usted se nota de ser alguien fuerte pero bondadoso, ¿verdad?"

"Si no sean tacaños, que tal si…**nos pagan por adelantado**" habiendo mostrado sus verdaderas intenciones, ambos bandidos sacaron sus navajas con toda intención de robarles

Por su puesto, tanto Edward como Naofumi sabían cómo debían tratar con escoria como esta

**TORTAZO**

**MORDER**

**ROMPER**

Un goblo mordio el brazo del bandido gordo mientras que su amigo...

"¡¿Q-Qué mierda?! ¡¿Un globo demonio naranja?! Estas viendo esto…" al no recibir respuesta de su compañero, el gordito miro al suelo como del techo caían escombros de polvo y madera, al alzar la mirada, se le cayo la boca al ver a su socio clavado en el techo, únicamente su cabeza, su cuerpo se movía como un candelabro

"Te gusto mi truco de magia…" el bandido gordito, así como el resto de la clientela en el bar, miraron al pobre tipo haber sido lanzado de esa forma hacia el techo al recibir el Uppercut de Edward

Con venas brotadas en sus bíceps y tríceps, desplego un aura amenazante

"A ese truco lo llamo, **Ver Estrellas**" el gordito asustado salió corriendo, Edward dio un fuerte salto y saco al otro tipo clavado en el techo y lo dejo sentado en su mesa, Naofumi le dejo una pócima de recuperación para que no quede con rencor

* * *

Salieron rápido pero calmados, lo último que querían eran guardias del rey persiguiéndolos hoy. A pesar de que hicieron lo posible por sacar lo mas divertido de su situación actual, realmente era poco lo que podían hacer. Nadie en este lugar, maldición, quizá incluso fuera de este país quería ser su tercera rueda

"Conseguimos subir de nivel, pero, como supuse, nuestros Stats no cambiaran nada en el tiempo que nos queda para cuando llegue la siguiente Ola, con esta penitencia de reducido a nulo EXP, podríamos tardar años en llegar a nivel 10 si seguimos como hasta ahora" Naofumi se vio desanimado

Edward al ver su situación actual quería sacar lo mejor de ello, pero, no podía. Su compañero tenía razón, estaban en un círculo vicioso donde ganar no es parte de completar la vuelta

"Aunque Impel Down no se construyo en un día, estoy seguro que encontraremos una forma de que alguien se nos una" Naofumi sabía que eso era algo referente a él, pero aun así aprecia que tátara de animarlo

"Si…tienes razón."

…

"Ya puedes salir de ahí. Se que nos has estado observando" Edward remarco la presencia de un posible enemigo, lo detecto gracias a su Haki, el héroe del escudo se volteo, en efecto, alguien miraba desde las sombras del callejón

"**Vaya, vaya. Asi que los rumores son ciertos, puedes detectar la presencia de otros a través de su vitalidad. Una habilidad aterradora, si me lo preguntas" **el sujeto misterioso se revelo, era un hombre de estatura corta, sobrero de copa negro, monóculo incrustado con oro y una ropas bastante elegantes y llamativas, una sonrisa bastante espeluznante, parecía el tipo que esperaría fuera una escuela primaria a ofrecerle dulces a los infantes

"**Parecen preocupados, jóvenes hombres"**

"¿Quién eres tú?" Naofumi fue el primero en preguntar, por su puesto, estaba listo para arrojarle un globo demonio

Edward por otra parte, no sintió hostilidad de su parte, de hecho, no estaba ni armado ni sentía algún tipo de poder mágico dentro de él.

"**El como me llame lo dejo a vuestra interpretación y preferencia. Simplemente soy un hombre de negocios que vio a dos pobres muchachos en necesidad de ayuda" **respondió sin perder su espeluznante sonrisa

"Si estás aquí para ofrecerte como nuestro camarada, estas a tiempo. Es difícil encontrar gente confiable estos días"

"**Fufufufu~, "camaradas" dices, que noción tan inútil. Lo que les ofrezco no es ningún truco. Pero si una persona de talento que jamás podría traicionarlos, mis maestros"**

Con su respetuosa reverencia, termino captando la atención de Naofumi, sin embargo, Edward sentía haber visto este tipo escenario antes, y le resultaba asquerosamente familiar

"**Eres el Héroe del Escudo, ¿cierto? Y usted debe ser el Ilusionista Fornido, ¿correcto?" **a Edward se le desconectaron los cables

*Ilusionista Fornido ¿Dicen ellos? Juro que le hare ver sus propios dientes al tipo que sale con estos nombres*

"**Por sus reacciones me doy cuenta que estoy en lo cierto. Es tal como dicen los rumores, a su lado solo viajan demonios, dejado desastres por donde van"**

"Hm, supongo que te queda el nombre" Naofumi decidió molestar a su amigo con su nuevo emblema dado por el publico

"**Mis ojos no me engañan. A pesar de la ignorante felicidad que muestran al público. Puedo ver el conflicto interno que llevan en su interior y que lentamente los está consumiendo. Estoy desesperado por ver el desenlace de nuestro encuentro, fufufufu~"**

Con pocas opciones, ya que golpearlo no era una muy viable, decidieron seguirlo y ver su oferta…

Se iban a arrepentir

* * *

El ambiente de trabajo del hombre pequeño, era básicamente una gran carpa de circo, aunque en cierta medida no les sorprendió tanto

El los guio en su madriguera de depravación, donde les mostro algo que, al menos Edward, no quería volver a ver, no en un mundo diferente.

"Asi que…vendes esclavos" afirmo Naofumi al ver la gran cantidad de jaulas, donde los ojos rojos carmesí de las bestias, clamaban sangre para saciar su sed

*Si algo aprendí de mi vida como pirata, es que no importa a donde viajes. Lo único que cambia son los paisajes* pensó Edward al ver aquellos podres seres cuya mente y voluntad fueron quebrantados para ser sirvientes sin cerebro, sin embargo, si tenia que ir por este camino para ayudar a su amigo, que así sea

"**Yo tengo mas demi-humanos que nadie más. Lo mejor de lo mejor"**

"Aunque no me guste la idea, creo que es nuestra mejor oportunidad. ¿Qué hace a los demi-humanos tan diferente a los humanos?"

"**Ellos son humanos, es simplemente que hay una parte de ellos que es fuera de lo ordinario. La gente dice que están cerca de ser lo que los demonios son, lo que hace particularmente difícil para ellos vivir en este país" **

"Asi que es prácticamente un miedo racial hacia ellos por emular ciertas características de los demonios" intuyo Edward a lo que el esclavista le dio su signo de aprobación

"**Puedes verlo como punto muy válido, joven Ilusionista"**

Las venas brotaron en sus músculos de nuevo

"¿Quieres comprobar si el dolor que provocan estas "ilusiones" es falso?" el esclavista no se vio afectado por su amenaza

"**Ya veo, no te vez tan diferente del hombre que mencionaron" **

El esclavista les mostró una jaula con su mejor mercancía

"**Esta en mi recomendación…"**

Mostro a un bestia lobo de nivel 75

"**Como pueden ver, con sus estadísticas podrá hacer de un excelente combatiente" **

*Esta muy por encima de nuestro nivel, aunque no dudo que Edward podría darle una paliza…creo*

*Mi verdadera fuerza esta restringida en este mundo por mi nivel. Creo que seria bueno no subestimar o menospreciar a monstruos de nivel alto*

"**En cuanto al precio…" **

Naofumi lo interrumpió

"No te pases de listo. Sabes bien que no podemos comprar esto, así que nos mostraste el más caro ¿Verdad?" el chico de ojos turbios vio a través del regateo del esclavista

"**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Si eres un comerciante que ha desarrollado buenos ojos" **le alago por su intelecto

"Aprendí del mejor"

Edward no sabía si debía sentirse orgulloso, pero aun así le dio su aprobación por su regateo

El esclavista los condujo al área donde estaba sus productos más baratos

"**Díganme ¿Qué es lo que buscan?" **

"Algo barato, bastante duradero. Probablemente algo que no este diseñado para usar en el hogar" explico Naofumi, si querían conseguir lo que necesitaban, debían hablar en su idioma, aunque le disgustase un poco

"**Un Hombre sería bueno"**

No obtuvo respuesta

"…**en todo caso seria algo ambientado a las batallas, pero sus habilidades serán deficientes. ¿Esta bien eso? Y con respecto a ese rumor…"**

**GOLPE**

Naofumi desfogo su ira en una de las jaulas, mostrando una expresión de rabia

"¡YO NO LO HICE!" el esclavista no se inmuto

"**Hm, al igual que tu compañero, no te ves diferente del hombre que mencionaron"**

Finalmente llegaron a la nueva carpa, este lugar tenia bestias que se asemejaban mas a humanos con ciertas diferencias menores, a otras más notables. Edward con su Haki de Observación podía sentir como la energía vital de muchas de estas pobre criaturas se desvanecía, le cual le causó un gran dolor

"**Bueno, entonces. En esta sala, como puedes ver, puedo ofrecerles productos de calidad a bajos precios…son algo difíciles de controlar, pero con adiestramiento podrá hacerlo rápido, tienes a un buen ilusionista después de todo" **

Barbablanca podía jurar que uno de esos esclavos en jaulas, una mitad hombre mitad perro acaba de decir "Ed…ward" desde su jaula, a parte de partirle el corazón, también lo asusto un poco

Naofumi fue a revisar que podía serles útil, mientras que su compañero, quien se veía fuertemente molesto por el ambiente en que se encontraba, estas criaturas no eran libres, pero sabia que para ellos era tarde, no había nada que hacer para devolverse esa parte que los hacia más humanos que "demi"

"_Cough…cough"_

Una forma de vida…con conciencia. Edward al sentir la débil pero ferviente alma de una pequeña criatura, se apresuró en su dirección con toda su fuerza

"**¿Joven Ilusionista?" **el esclavista vio al aventurero de gran tamaño ir desesperadamente en la dirección donde estaban lo zorros, gatos y por supuesto, el último mapache que le quedaba

Edward quito el manto de lona que cubría la jaula, revelando a una pequeña niña, de orejas y cola esponjada de color marrón y café, la poca vida en sus ojos evidenciaba que ha estado comiendo mal, durmiendo mal, poco hidrata, y con un resfriado que podría desembocar en pulmonía

**(ONE PIECE OST: THE PATH TOWARDS THE SUN)**

"Naofumi…encontré lo que buscamos…" el se agacho al nivel de la pequeña, la cual, asustada se arrincono al fondo de la jaula, al ver a un hombre de gran tamaño aparecer de repente.

"¿Cómo te llamas? No tengas miedo pequeña niña, no te lastimare…" él le mostro una genuina sonrisa amistosa, la pequeña, aun estaba asustada, su tos tambien empeoro

Pero, al ver la calmada y compasiva expresión de aquel sujeto de cabello rubio, la pequeña niña mapache dejo de acorralarse en su jaula, lentamente se acercó a él, aun con miedo en su corazón. Aun así Edward, preocupado, decidió abrir la jaula, para sorpresa de la pequeña niña, se sobresalto y regresó al rincón de su jaula

Ahora con las rejas abiertas, el hombre se puso de rodillas, dejo el arma que tenia fuera de su línea de visón, y extendió sus brazos, mostrándole que era inofensivo, que no le haría daño, que **nadie más **le haría daño

"_Ven…no tengas miedo. No te voy a hacer daño. Te prometo que no lo haré, vamos, voy a sacarte de aquí" _la pequeña, al ver su genuino acto de bondad, su suave voz que no tenía ni una pizca de maldad, pequeñas y calientes lagrimas corrían por sus pequeñas mejillas rosadas, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió desesperadamente hacia el hombre que ofreció sacarla de aquí

El hombre la recibió en sus brazos, la sostuvo firmemente, lo mas cerca posible, ella lloro, lloro en silencio, luego dejo salir una débil voz en sus sollozos…por la primera muestra de afecto que recibió en mucho tiempo

"_Esta bien, shhh, shhh. Todo está bien, ahora estoy aquí…" _ella hundió su cabeza en su fuerte pecho, y se negó a soltarlo, en lugar de mostrarse molesto, el hombre desconocido para ella, acaricio su cabeza lentamente, con delicadeza, no le importo que estuviera sucia, que no fuera normal. Él no la soltó

"_Gracias…muhas, muhas gracias…" _

El hombre también, derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, este lo hacía sentir, tan nostálgico…cuando fue la última vez que se siento así… ¿Años? ¿Décadas? No lo sabía, pero, quería mantener este momento, y convertirlo en un lindo recuerdo

"_Dime pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas?" _él, la aparto de su pecho para que ella pudiera ver su rostro.

"_R…Raph…talia" _

"_Raphtalia…que lindo nombre, Gurara~" _ella no sabia porque, pero, sentía una calidez en su pecho al escucharlo reír

"_¿Q-Quien…es…usted?" _con inocentes ojos interrogantes, mientras el hombre le limpió sus lagrimas con el pañuelo de su cabeza, dejando libre su largo cabello.

"_Hm…pues…"_

El le mostro una sonrisa que se marcaría en su memoria, algo que la aliente a sonreír también en el futuro, para ella, un símbolo que le dará valor, un sentimiento hermoso. La presencia de este hombre, y que cuyas palabras sembrarían el comienzo, de un brillante futuro...

"…_Yo soy Edward Newgate…"_

"…_pero también, puedes llamarme…"_

"_Padre"_

_...un camino hacia el sol...el comienzo de un futuro brillante..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**¡BOOM! TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**¡HAHAHAHA! LES DIJE QUE VOLVERIA HIJOS DE PUTA, AHORA, LE SERE HONESTO, SI NO LLORARON LEYENDO ESO DE ARRIBAN ESCUCHANDO LA MUSICA DE FONDO, COMO YO LLORE ESCRIBIENDOLO ME SENTIRE DECEPCIONADO**_

**De todas formas, yendo al grano, después de terminar de ver el anime de Tate no Yuusha, y por su puesto, me pasaron unos AMV de la saga de Marineford, y ¡OH BOI! Que Barbablanca dejo de ser relevante después de la culminación del ese arco, hasta pena me dio ver un personaje del que sabemos tampoco se desperdicie asi**

**Asi que Sali con esta esta para esta historia. Quería que fuera el semblante de mi regreso a escribir Fanfics.**

**De todas formas, espero les haya gustado. Sobre los Stats de Barbablanca, honestamente no estoy seguro aun como funciona el sistema de TNY, pero, puedo decir que los parámetros de Barbablanca bien OP para ser nivel 1, ni me imagino más adelante**

**De todas, formas, espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡NOS VEMOS!**

**SIGUIENTE HISTORIA: ESTA MISMO PORQUE ME GUSTA**


	2. Ola de Desastres

**¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ACTUALIZACION SALVAJE HA APARECIDO! **

**¡INFERNO HA EVOLUCIONADO A SUPER INFERNO!**

**HAHAHAHA, YO Y MIS PENDEJADAS**

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen, el capitulo dos de mi mas reciente obra. ¡Y NO ES OTRO REESCRITO!**

**En todo caso, espero que disfruten de este cap, deje una nota mas detallada al final si tiene preguntas al terminar de leer. Por cierto, he decidido hacer un P&R (PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS), dejen sus preguntas en los comentarios, y yo las responderé en el siguiente capítulo. Al final de la historia deje un PDT de cual será la siguiente que actualice, así que también puede hacer sus preguntas sobre esa historia también**

**En todo caso.**

**¡LUZ!**

**¡CAMARA!**

**¡ACCION!**

_**SHIROHIGE KAIZOKUDAN NO NARIAGARI**_

**Capítulo 2: **Ola de Desastre

"…_Naofumi, encontré lo que buscábamos…"_

El Héroe del Escudo escucho a su compañero desde la otra ala, yendo lo mas rápido posible, se pregunto que clase de esclavo podría alguien como Edward, un hombre que vive con una fuerte filosofía sobre la libertad, haber encontrado que pueda encajar con lo que necesitan. Todos los demi-humanos de esta carpa eran criaturas cuyo mayor destaque era ese instinto asesino. Todos se veian que perdieron lo que quedaba de su humanidad, por lo que encontrar algo aquí que los escuchara de forma racional, le parecía bastante poco probable.

"¡Edward!"

…

"¿Huh?"

Naofumi vio a su compañero salir de la carpa donde estaban los esclavos mas baratos, incrédulo, vio a su amigo cargar como lo que parecía ser una niña pequeña en sus brazos, cuyo cabello, orejas y cola eran de color café y marrón, estaba fuertemente aferrada a Edward, su cola enrollada en su brazo, su cabeza metida en su pecho, parecía mimada de él.

"¿No te parece adorable?" él empezó a acariciar sus rosadas mejillas con su dedo, haciéndola reír un poco, el héroe no lo podía creer, de entre todos los monstruos de este lugar, podría haber una criatura que mantuviera una cara tan inocente.

"¿C-Como se llama?"

"Raphtalia"

"Y-Ya veo, bien, si eso es todo, vayamos con el vendedor"

"_¿Q-Quién es él, padre…?" _la pequeña pregunto, en sus ojos estaba presente un poco de miedo y desconfianza, eso puso a Naofumi algo nervioso, que una criatura tan pequeña y linda ponga esa expresión por verlo, lo hacía sentir mal.

"El es Naofumi, el también está aquí para llevarte, nosotros dos en realidad" explico Edward calmadamente

"Ah, a-así es, mi nombre es Naofumi Iwatani, en pocas palabras, también soy tu dueño"

Se presento, aunque, pocos segundos pasaron hasta darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle

*Espera un momento… ¡¿Ella lo llamo "Padre"?!* Naofumi se quedo preocupado por eso…ya que…sentía que algo se iba a salir de contexto aquí.

El pequeño mapache al ver la situación, una idea muy inocente se formo en su cabeza, con un signo de interrogante y una mirada curiosa, hizo una pregunta al dúo de aventureros que provoco cierta incomodidad.

"_¿Tengo dos Papás?"_

Si tuvieran una bebida en sus bocas, probablemente la hubiesen escupido, Naofumi y Edward se vieron cara a cara un momento, como si se hablaran con la mirada, obviamente el héroe se dio cuenta de que esto fue culpa de Edward, a lo que este se disculpo telepáticamente, no realmente, pero se entiende el gesto que hacía. De todas formas, hicieron su camino de regreso con el vendedor

"Debiste decirle algo raro cuando la conociste, ¿verdad?"

"N-No, para nada…por supuesto que no" desvió la mirada y fingió silbar para otro lado, obviamente en su cara estaba la mentira tatuada

"Claro, y yo soy un pato. No puedes ir por ahí diciéndola a cada aliado que encuentras, "hijo", suena mal"

"Que importan los lazos de sangre, todos somos hijos del mar"

"¿Acaso pareciera que somos piratas? Bueno, tu ciertamente das la imagen, a no ser que te vistes así por hobby"

Edward lo miro con una expresión de "insultado"

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi atuendo?"

"Solo digo que, bueno, el chaleco, las botas, el pañuelo en la cabeza, el cinturón con el lazo que sobresale…al principio pensé que hacías cosplay de pirata. Considerando que en este mundo es sobre magia, caballeros y dragones"

Edward esta vez se molesto

"Estas diciendo que mi presencia no es **real**"

Naofumi se encogió de hombros

"No lo sé, nunca me dijiste nada sobre ti cuando nos conocimos"

Edward aparto la mirada, molesto

"Tú tampoco preguntaste"

Raphtalia al ver el humor de la situación, no pudo evitar tener otra idea inocente formándose en mente infantil, al ver a los dos aventureros discutir de esa forma, pudo encontrar una similitud a la que sus padres originales se vieron en ocasiones, por lo que no podía encontrar otras palabras para describir esta situación, salvo las siguientes

"_¿Están Papá y Papá teniendo una pelea de pareja?"_

Esa fue la gota de ron que derramo la jarra, al escuchar eso, aunque inocentes palabras de la pequeña demi-humana, una vena igualmente se formó en sus frentes

"¡NO SOMOS TUS PAPÁS!"

Raphtalia se quedó callada luego de ser sermoneada por Edward y explicándole como son las cosas, aunque no parecía haberlo entendido a la primera, Naofumi le tuvo que hacer entender, que debía dirigirse a ellos como "Maestro" o algún otro honorifico que respecte su relación de dueño y esclavo. De esa forma, regresaron con el vendedor de esclavos, Raphtalia obviamente se aferró a Edward sintiendo miedo de aquel hombre

"**Parece que encontraron un producto de su agrado…aunque…" **el hombre pequeño vio a la demi-humana, un mapache hembra, la cual tosía levemente

"**Déjenme decirles que los mapaches, no son muy buenos en el combate, son débiles, y se la pasan mirando a la nada, incluso los zorros tienen mejores instintos" **el aventurero de mayor altura obviamente se molestó por sus palabras

"Todas las criaturas poseen una fuerza increíble en su interior, a veces el animal mas inesperado puede salir victorioso en un enfrentamiento, en mi opinión, esta pequeña me demostró una gran fuerza de voluntad. Es la única esclava que mantuvo su cordura y consciencia después de todo"

Naofumi le dio la razón en eso, que esa pequeña se comporte así a pesar del estado mental de los demás esclavos, era algo que remarcar.

El esclavista hizo poco caso, por cualquier cosa

"**Hm, siempre y cuando no se arrepientan de su compra, no pondré objeción, ahora, respecto al precio, y el sello de maldición para concluir nuestro trato. Deben saber, solo uno de ustedes puede ser el dueño de esta pequeña, el contrato solo puede tener un único maestro" **

Con esta revelación, los dos se vieron un momento, y discutieron sobre quien debía convertirse en el dueño de esta pequeña chica, no era fácil, la culpa moral de saber que tienes a una niña como esclava, llega a tener gran peso emocional, si te has mantenido como un hombre de bien la mayoría de tu vida, sin embargo, uno de ellos estaba mas que dispuesto a aceptar ese peso.

"Yo hare el contrato"

Naofumi dio un paso adelante.

"¿Estas seguro de esto? Estoy seguro de que yo…"

"Edward"

El miro a su compañero, el héroe mostro una cara seria y bien decidida

"Tu eres un hombre que ha vivido con una fuerte moral sobre la libertad. Yo soy el hombre mas odiado de este reino, tener a esta chica como esclava no hará las cosas peores para mí, déjame ser el que cargue con esta responsabilidad"

El pirata al ver la convicción de su amigo, no tuvo dudas de que hablaba en serio, así que, dejo ir a la pequeña de sus brazos, para que el vendedor pudiera hacer el sello

"¿Estás seguro?"

El sonrió un poco

"Jamás he estado más seguro sobre algo en mi vida"

Con eso, pusieron el sello sobre la pequeña Raphtalia, aunque parecía doloroso, el conjuro fue rápido, dejando un tatuaje en forma de circulo, con algunos signos, escrituras y otros detalles artísticos, Edward tuvo un sentimiento de disgusto a verlo, era como el usaban los Dragones Celestiales en sus esclavos, le daba asco, por lo que, de forma impulsiva fue directamente con el vendedor, quien esta vez realmente pudo sentir una presencia furiosa en el hombre que pensó era, "Un ilusionista"

"**Serán 100 monedas de cobre"**

"_Oye"_

"**¿Hm?"**

Al darse cuenta de la amenazante aura que emanaba Edward, podía darse cuenta de que probablemente le vaya a cortar la cabeza, al menos eso sentía en su cuello, Raphtalia al sentir la amenazante presencia, se escondió detrás de Naofumi

"Existe la posibilidad de que puedas cubrir ese sello con algo, preferiría que no llame mucho la atención"

El vendedor se llevo la mano a la barbilla, pensó sobre su propuesta

"**Es posible, pero, qué tipo de cobertura podría ser, ¿Algún tipo de tatuaje?" **

Edward pensó y termino llegando a una rápida conclusión, sin pensarlo dos veces, puso sus cosas en el suelo y se quito el chaleco, se sentó dándole la espalda a todos, mostrando el gran tatuaje que tenia en su espalda, Naofumi sorprendido, no podía evitar sentir haberlo visto antes, cuando lo rescato la ultima vez, esa insignia apareció en su puño cuando llamo su lanza en el castillo. El vendedor por otra parte, no podía evitar asombrarse al ver semejante marca, que abarcaba gran parte de la espalda de Edward, que de por si era bastante grande.

"**E-Esto es…acaso…tu…" **

Edward lo interrumpió en sus sospechas

"No soy ningún esclavo de nadie. Esto que vez aquí, es un símbolo"

"¿Símbolo?" Naofumi vio el gran tatuaje, parecía la creativa insignia para una bandera…

*Pirata… ¿Edward, acaso tu…de verdad? No lo creo* el héroe ahora no podía evitar sentir mas curiosidad sobre la verdadera identidad y el pasado de su compañero

"**Puedo preguntar que representa, joven Ilusionista"**

Edward mantuvo una expresión seria pero calmada, pensando en todas las cosas que hizo bajo el nombre de Barbablanca, y usando su nombre y lo que su bandera significaba para aquellos países, islas y reinos que acogieron su bandera como un símbolo.

¿Qué símbolo representa esa bandera?

El giro su cabeza para mostrarles una sonrisa orgullosa, sin dudar las palabras que iba a decir

"_Libertad"_

Todos vieron sorprendidos la expresión de su compañero, definitivamente hablaba en serio, lo que hizo que las ansias por preguntar más cosas sobre él, y el lugar del que viene, eran inminentes, pero el héroe prefirió esperar a que él hable por cuenta propia

"Este es el símbolo de la bandera de un gran hombre. Su nombre era…Barbablanca, aunque claro, escuche que ya había muerto, pero, creo que murió feliz por lo que había logrado. Gurarara~" sonrió para si mismo, el vendedor no dijo nada, siempre y cuando le paguen por el extra, no tenía ningún problema, Naofumi por otro lado pensó en sus palabras por un momento.

*¿Barba…blanca?*

El nombre cruzo su mente lentamente, no dudo en qué pensaría sobre eso cuando vaya a dormir, cuando conoció a Edward, pensó que era algún aventurero que simplemente escucho que unos héroes legendarios necesitaban ayuda, y que quería unirse para ganar EXP y riquezas, incluso fama. Pero desde que lo conoció, hasta el día de hoy, hay muchas cosas que desconoce de él, demasiadas en realidad, el hecho de que tenga un arma legendaria también, sus poderes tan peculiares que ningún otro mago o peleador de este mundo tiene. Había muchas cosas sobre él, que le intrigaban

"Naofumi"

El héroe fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

"Deja que yo pague esta vez, ya tomaste la responsabilidad por tener a la chica bajo tu nombre, deja que yo haga los pagos"

"Ah, sí, claro. Si no es molestia"

Con todo hecho y dicho, se retiraron, aunque Edward se quedo a hablar con el vendedor un buen rato. Naofumi no sabia que paso, solo sabia que la carpa se estaba moviendo demasiado, y uno que otro grito se escuchaba, al final su amigo salió limpiándose las manos, diciendo que ya termino sus "negocios" con el vendedor

XXX

La campana de la puerta sonó, diciendo que clientes habían entrado a la tienda, el viejo herrero salió de su bodega hacia su barandal para encontrar a nada mas ni nada menos que sus amigos, los ladrones

"Pero si no son el chico del escudo, y mi amigo negociante, ¿Encontraron lo que…? ¿Huh?" sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando vio a Edward cargar con lo que parecía ser, una pequeña niña demi-humana, sus ropas eran trapos harapientos, pero, fácilmente pudo notar el dibujo que tenia en el pecho, era bastante llamativo

"Tienes ropas que estén disponibles para alguien como ella, el precio no es problema, de paso, una espada pequeña" sugirió Naofumi, el herrero no podía apartar la mirada de la pequeña, se veía cansada, débil y sus ojos se cerraban varias veces, parecía estar a punto de dormirse

"No te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de criarla, solo, ayúdanos con lo necesario, ¿Sí?"

Edward también le pidió, a este punto no podía negarse a involucrarse con ellos

"Chicos…"

**El Vestidor **

La pequeña chica demi-humana se miro al espejo un momento, realmente era un desastre, el herrero le había dejado su equipo para cambiarse, una cota de malla de buena calidad, una indumentaria de protección de color café, que parecía un vestido, pero lo que ella mas miraba, era el dibujo en su pecho, una calavera sobre husos cruzados de color morado, con un gran bigote blanco en forma de media luna, era una calavera sonriente, a ella le parecía lindo, pero mas que todo, lo que mas le gustaba era el significado que tenia este dibujo para ella

"_Libertad"_

Fue lo que Edward dijo que significaba, un símbolo que demuestra coraje, voluntad, una fuerza imparable, algo que combate el miedo y la desesperación, el poder de cambiar el mundo, y de hacer que todos te sigan y confíen en ti. Ella toco el reflejo en el espejo…**y sonrió **al ver el dibujo, puesto encima del sello de esclavo que, hasta hace poco, la hacía entristecer

Al salir del vestidor, se mostro en sus nuevas ropas y una espada pequeña colgando de su cinturón, la expresión cansada y agotada que tenía al llegar, ahora era mas entusiasta, algo nerviosa y asustada, pero ahora se mostraba con un poco más de confianza

"Te tomaste tu tiempo, pero veo que te queda bien…"

"Esa nueva ropa te hace ver como una verdadera aventurera, Gurararara~"

"Le di mi mejor diseño para alguien de su edad, incluso puedo decir que me lucí esta vez, hehehe~"

La pequeña, al recibir los elogios de los tres hombres mayores, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, *Que linda*, fue lo que pensaron los tres al verla nerviosa, como si no supiera que hacer al recibir halagos.

En todo caso, Edward se acerco a ella y se arrodillo para estar un poco más cerca de ella, y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros

"Raphtalia, escúchame"

La pequeña puso toda su atención a lo que su "Ya no padre" tenía que decir

"Ahora mismo, quiero seas valiente. Y prestes mucha atención"

Le hizo un gesto a Naofumi, y este levanto su capa para mostrar varios balones naranjas mordiendo su torso y espalda, el herrero se altero un momento, a la vez que la pequeña demi-humana que no espera ver uno de esos monstruos aquí, asustada se puso detrás de Edward

"¡¿U-Un…demonio?!" ella se aferró fuertemente detrás del aventurero de gran altura, este vio preocupado, Naofumi, al ver el resultado, aunque esperado, no pudo evitar suspira en derrota

"Este será un largo día"

"Hump, como si tu no tuviste los mismos problemas cuando los encontraste la primera vez" le recrimino Edward con una sonrisa presumida, Naofumi se molesto un poco al recordarle ese momento tan vergonzoso

Edward se levanto de nuevo, aunque Raphtalia se negó a dejar de sujetarlo, este no tuvo más opción que pedirle que lo dejara, con una expresión un poco mas enojada, la pequeña soltó su agarre, ahora un poco asustada. El aventurero más alto suspiro y arranco uno de los balones que tenía Naofumi, quien, sintió un escalofrió cuando se lo quito con fuerza

"_Pudiste avisar…ouch" _

"Llorón"

De esa forma, Edward le mostro el Demonio esférico a la pequeña demi-humana, que estaba temblando de miedo. Pero Edward no hesito en ser duro con ella

"Raphtalia, **saca tu espada**"

Puso un amenazante tono en sus palabras, a lo que la pequeña niña, cuyo miedo por el demonio naranja, cambio drásticamente por el miedo que Edward puso sobre ella, de forma que saco su espada y la apunto directamente hacia el globo naranja

**APRETAR**

**PLOP**

Aun así, Edward aplasto el demonio con su propia mano, en la línea de visión de ambos, se mostró que ganaron 1 punto de EXP, dando a entender que los requisitos para la **Ruptura de Restricción **se cumplieron. De todas formas, Edward agarro otro demonio del cuerpo de Naofumi, aunque esta vez el sí estaba preparado cuando se lo arranco.

Edward lo puso frente a ella otra vez.

"**Raphtalia**, en el mundo hay peligros que van más allá de nuestra comprensión, la fuerza que posees ahora podrá no ser suficiente. Pero un día, en el futuro, cargaras en ti un gran poder, serás una de las espadachinas más fuertes de este reino, y sé que ese día llegará tarde o temprano. **Ahora… ¡Muéstrame que tu valentía es real!**"

La pequeña al escuchar la sinceridad en las palabras de Edward, el hombre que, no solo la ayudo a salir de ese infierno, si no que ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad de probarse a si misma, de que es una persona digna de su confianza, admiración y respeto, esta era el momento de mostrarle que podía vivir a su expectativa. Sin embargo, el ver esa criatura, y lo que representa, le trae recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado, sus piernas temblorosas y sus manos haciendo movimientos indecisos con la espada, Edward agudizo su expresión, al ver a la pequeña aún estaba asustada.

El suspiro

"Si no eres capaz de derrotar ese miedo…entonces no podrás venir con nosotros. No tendremos más opción que dejarte…"

Ella abrió los ojos fuertemente, no quería eso, para nada, frunció el ceño, y arremetió sin miedo contra el demonio frente a ella, no solo el balón, pero también esa sombra oscura y enorme que le daba pavor

Se impulsó fuertemente con sus pequeñas piernas, sujeto su espada fuertemente.

"¡YAH!"

**CORTE**

**PLOP**

Atravesó el cuerpo del demonio naranja, haciéndolo reventar y dándole a los aventureros el punto de EXP, los dos vieron satisfechos el resultado. Edward una vez mas se acerco a la pequeña, que estaba agitada y exhalando débilmente, sus ojos aun cerrados y húmedos, él le seco las lagrimas con su pañuelo, y acaricio su cabeza, cuando ella abrió sus ojos, vio como Edward le mostro una sonrisa considerada

"_Bien hecho" _sus palabras amables la hicieron sonrojar al punto de darse la vuelta para esconder su cara, los dos aventureros y el herrero no pudieron evitar reírse, con ello los dos asintieron viendo que su nueva compañera parecía estar lista

"¿Cómo lo haces, Edward?"

El aventurero alto vio a su compañero, Naofumi vio como la pequeña niña que hasta hace poco estaba temblando de miedo, ahora parecía más decidida a enfrentar la aventura que tenían por delante

"¿Hacer que?" respondió inocentemente

"Eso…que la gente pierda sus inseguridades, motivarlos a seguir adelante, y que confíen en lo que dices. Digo, hiciste lo mismo conmigo, ¿No es así?"

Él se dirigió a la puerta listo para empezar su nueva aventura, seguido de sus dos compañeros, él miro a Naofumi con una expresión que evocaba nostalgia

"A…_eso_. Pues, veras. _Cuando llegues a mi edad, lo sabrás, ustedes no son los primeros niños que tengo que cuidar_"

La respuesta fue una risa pequeña de su compañero

"De nuevo con eso, sigo sin entender porque hablas de ti mismo como si fueras un anciano. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

Este solo se rio

"_¿Tú crees?"_

**XXX**

Una vez en los campos fuera de los límites del castillo, los tres aventureros, o mas bien, Edward y Raphtalia se propusieron a eliminar a cuantos enemigos podían encontrar. Desde los típicos demonios naranja, hasta otra variante de los mismos, unos con forma de hongo, otros con forma de frutas, y uno de ellos parecía tener una clara con yema de huevo dentro, Naofumi se propuso a recolectar todos los materiales, y obtener mejoras para su escudo…pero, esto generó una pregunta que le estaba picando la mente desde hace tiempo

"Oye, Edward"

"¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno, tu arma es legendaria, ¿verdad?"

"Asi es, deberías de saberlo, te lo mostré en mis Stats"

"Si, lo sé, es solo que…me estuve preguntando. ¿Tu arma también tiene la capacidad de absorber materiales de los enemigos que derrotas, para obtener mejoras? Algo así como lo que mi escudo hace" le mostro el escudo que se había reformado en uno con forma de hongo, por el demonio del mismo nombre que derroto. Eso puso al aventurero alto a pensar

"¿Podría…? No lo sé, honestamente, nunca me puse a considerarlo" el miro su arma por un momento

"¿Miedo de tratar?" el héroe puso una mueca sonriente

Edward entrecerró los ojos, sabía bien que lo estaba retando, sin dudar, cogió uno de los pedazos del hongo demonio, y busco donde ponerlo, pero…no tenía idea de donde

Hizo una mueca de molestia

"Como dije, tu escudo tiene esa joya que puede absorber esos materiales. No veo donde podría…"

"¡¿?!"

El ex pirata miro sorprendido como de repente el material fue absorbido por la hoja de su lanza, fue entonces que vio aparecer aún más ramificaciones y efectos de su lanza en su línea de visión, parecía una locura, tantas cosas para una sola arma, no parecía justo se viera por donde se viera, vio la nueva opción que se había desbloqueado…

"¿Hacha…de Hongo Azul?"

La lanza brillo por si misma, su figura brillante empezó a cambiar y moldearse, la hoja se convirtió en una media luna más agosta y con otra cuchilla del otro lado, parecido a la figura unidimensional de un hongo, el mango no tuvo muchos cambios, salvo que los colores, que antes eran rojo y negro. Ahora eran azul marino y blanco, también, se volvió mas pequeña, la lanza de tres metros, se convirtió en un hacha de metro y medio, la hoja ahora era un hongo, el metal seguía siendo negro, y el filo de un brillante azul marino

"¡¿M-Murakumogiri…ahora es un hacha hongo?!"

Edward blandió su nueva arma, era un sentimiento extraño, desde que obtuvo esta lanza se ha acostumbrado a su peso, forma, tamaño y rango de ataque, pasó varias décadas usando su Bisento, por lo que esta nueva forma, para él, se sentía demasiado raro

"Vaya, de verdad cambio"

Naofumi no se veía tan sorprendido, ha visto su escudo cambiar varias veces ya, por lo que ver el arma de su amigo, aunque impresionante, no fue tan sorprendente

"_Vaya, de verdad cambio. _¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡ESTO ES GENIAL NUNCA HABIA HECHO ESTO ANTES, TAN GENIAL~!" Edward miraba su nueva hacha con unos brillantes ojos, como un niño viendo una gigantesca paleta de caramelo, el héroe no pudo recordar una anécdota al verlo reaccionar a si, mirando su arma

*Hm, esto es casi como la vez que le mostré a mi abuelo mi juego de Age of Emperies*

"Um…d-disculpen…"

Naofumi se giró para ser sorprendido por una Raphtalia empapada con jugos de ese monstruo huevo, el olor se sentía a kilómetros, mientras Edward seguía maravillado, haciendo que su arma cambiara de forma a la original y viceversa, riéndose para sí mismo

XXX

Al final, y después de que Edward calmara su emoción, este tuvo que ir al rio mas cercano a darle una buena lavada a las ropas de su nueva compañera, también dijo que iría de "casería", mientras que Naofumi hacia un recuento de los objetos que obtuvieron a lo largo del día. La noche había caído sobre el grupo de aventureros, el héroe se las arregló para hacer una fogata decente.

Naofumi organizo sus objetos, tiras de hongo enormes, plantas, raíces y otros tubérculos de rara procedencia, tampoco le sorprendió mucho, él no estaba esperando encontrar similitud alguna con las cosas de su mundo en primer lugar.

"Combinar, cocinar, son todos diferentes tipos de habilidades, aunque Edward dijo que él se encargaría de hacer la cena esta noche. Pero, combinar estas hiervas será difícil…" el héroe empezó a experimentar utilizando sus recién aprendidos skills, muchos fueron del tipo de medicina básica común, claro, lo hecho a perder en su primer intento

"_Cof…Cof"_

Naofumi se dio la vuelta al escuchar los quejidos de la pequeña demi-humana, sus ropas fueron tendidas y se estaban secando, ahora mismo estaba usando el enorme chaleco de Edward para abrigarse, Naofumi por su parte presto atención, preocupado acerca del estado delicado en el que ella se veía, a pesar de que ella lo trato de ocultar, estuvo tosiendo varias veces

"¿Sera un resfriado…?"

Ella intento ocultarlo de Edward, pero el aventurero no dudo en decirle que no se esforzara demasiado si no estaba en condiciones de pelear, por lo que al final Edward termino acabando con la mayoría de los enemigos, la pequeña no evito mostrarse triste al ver que no fue de gran ayuda al final.

Raphtalia al ver que sus quejidos interrumpieron el trabajo de Naofumi, rápidamente se contuvo de su tos y se abrigo con el chaleco fuertemente.

"¡L-Lo siento! No…no quería molestarlo…señor…"

Naofumi entrecerró los ojos por un momento, al verla todavía nerviosa e insegura respecto a él, por lo que, recordando las palabras de su compañero, decidió tratar de ofrecer la sonrisa más amigable que tenía.

"No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo" se rio para si mismo, la pequeña que estaba temblando un poco, nerviosa de incomodarlo, se sorprendió al mostrar una actitud tan apática, chistosa y piadosa, pensó que era mas estricto comparado a su amigo

"No deberías estar tan nerviosa. No somos tan diferentes de ti, ni Edward ni yo pensamos en ti realmente como una esclava, ni nada de eso. Él dijo que somos como una familia ahora, así que no te preocupes, nadie aquí te ve como una molestia"

El héroe, habiendo terminado lo que tenía que decir, rápidamente regreso a combinar las hiervas medicinales, la pequeña chica se quedó mirándolo un momento, y luego miro a la fogata, pensando en lo que dijo, ella sonrió levemente al ver las brazas consumir la leña, se acurruco en el chaleco, un brillo tierno en sus ojos, pensando en las palabras de su dueño

_*Familia…* _ella miro la fogata, un brillo adorable iluminando sus ojos, ante la sola idea de pensar en esa palabra, la hacia sentir…cálida, cómoda consigo misma en toda esta situación un poco caótica, esta etapa de su vida que, desde lo mas fondo de su corazón, podía describir únicamente como felicidad.

**PISOTON**

"¡GURARARA~! ¡YA LLEGUÉ MOCOSOS!"

Barbablanca salió de la profundidad del bosque, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, Naofumi se volteo para darle la bienvenida a su compañero

"Te tomo bastante…tiempo…eh…"

Su cara se quedó un poco blanca al ver que el desgraciado traía consigo un jabalí gigante en su hombro derecho, incluso Raphtalia se quedo con la boca abierta al ver semejante animal, pero, con su estomago vacío y hambrienta, estaba más a la expectativa de que van a comer carne asada en GRANDES porciones, por lo que no pudo evitar dejar caer un poco de baba, sin apartar la vista del animal que Edward tomo a la bestia y la llevo del otro lado del campamento, donde empezo a despellejar, aliñar y prepararlo en la fogata, la cual tuvo que hacer mas grande para poder cocinar.

Con ello, trajo los cortes enormes de carne, listo para cocinar.

"_N-Nosh…v-vamosh a comer todo e-esho…mi sheñor…"_

Edward al ver la cara de la pequeña, que mostraba unos brillantes ojos clavados en la carne cocinándose, el no pudo evitar reír

"¡Gurarara~! ¡Por supuesto, y por ser la nueva integrante del grupo, te tocara la parte mas grande! ¡Heh, quizá no sea un gran cocinero, pero incluso yo puedo asar carne! ¿No te parece justo, mi Muchacho Naofumi?"

Él dejo de pensar en cómo consiguió tal animal en un bosque como este, por lo que solo le quedo aceptar lo que estaba pasando como algo "normal"

"C-Claro, no hay problema, además, dudo que yo siquiera pueda comer la parte que me tocara a mi…" el respondió nerviosamente

Edward sonrió pícaramente, esta vez a la pequeña niña

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

La pequeña lo vio con una expresión adorablemente feliz

"¿Q-Que cosa?"

Edward saco un enorme pedazo de carne recién asado y la empezó a servir entre los tres, la pequeña y él mismo teniendo los pensados más grandes

"¡MAS PARA NOSOTROS!"

"¡YAY~!"

Los dos le dieron una gran mordida, solo para llorar lágrimas de felicidad

"¡DELISHIOSHO~"

Ambos, el hombre aventurero y la pequeña mapache, empezaron a tragar comida como si no hubiera un mañana, Naofumi al ver la escena se rio nerviosamente, mientras degustaba su parte, que era un corte termino medio, aunque al probarlo, no pudo evitar sentir la fina textura, el saber tan exótico, la suavidad, y el toque de la grasa al masticar la carne, para él, que hasta no hace poco la comida le sabia a nada, ahora mismo, tenia un sabor tan delicioso, que creyó iba a llorar.

*Lo hiciste de nuevo…Edward…*

Pensó al ver la escena de su compañero sonriendo tonta pero alegremente al degustar su comida. A fin de cuentas, Raphtalia se rindió después de dos rebanadas enormes de carne, Naofumi dejo su comida a medias, quedo lleno, y Barbablanca literalmente solo dejo los huesos del animal, lo devoro por completo. La pequeña se recostó con el estómago hinchado, su cerebro le dijo que se detuviera luego de llegar a la mitad del segundo plato, pero el sabor tan irresistible la sedujo, Edward dio un gran eructo que parecía hacer temblar el suelo, Naofumi solo se restregó las manos y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo, llamando la atención de su compañero.

Edward noto que estaba moliendo las hiervas medicinales que recogieron.

"¿Estas tratando de hacer medicina?"

"Mas o menos, esto de combinar es un poco difícil, pero ya le estoy cogiendo el ritmo, hice algunos frascos de prueba, están por allá"

Señalo las tres botellas pequeñas que contenían el liquido verde, Barbablanca las analizo por un momento

**[MEDICINA COMUN NIVEL 1]**

"Ya veo, es por lo de la pequeña, ¿Verdad?"

El pirata le dio una mirada preocupada a la chica que estaba descansando la comida, parecía estar por dormir

El héroe asintió

"Solo cura resfriados ligeros, pero, creo que es mi mejor esfuerzo por ahora, ¿Puedes hacer que lo beba antes de dormir?"

"¿Seguro que es efectivo?"

El se rio un poco

"Oye ¿De donde viene esa desconfianza ahora? Pase toda la tarde haciendo prueba y error, estoy en plena confianza de que servirá"

Edward lo miro por un momento, pero aun así asintió, y se dirigió con Raphtalia, quien estaba bostezando, su metabolismo digirió toda la comida, y por extraño que parezca, también regreso a su estado físico normal, ella se estiro en sus ropas viejas, preparándose para dormir.

"Oye, pequeña"

"¿Hm?"

Ella miro a Edward sosteniendo algunas botellas con un líquido verde

"Sé lo de tu enfermedad"

Ella se puso nerviosa por un momento, bajo la mirada, apenada y arrepentida, como si hubiese hecho algo malo, Edward al notarlo, trato de suavizar su expresión y sus palabras

"No te preocupes, ver como algo como una enfermedad se interponga en tus metas, es algo con lo que tuve que lidiar también. Pero, aun eres muy joven para preocuparte por eso, está bien, no estoy enojado, heh, jamás podría estarlo contigo al menos…"

Ella levanto su mirada, al ver su rostro sereno y con una sonrisa y expresión que mostraban su comprensión y preocupación, se sonrojo, por la pena de que le esté dando otra lección de vida, en el mismo día.

"_L-Lo siento…"_

El puso su mano y acaricio su cabeza

"No lo lamentes, solo mejora. Ahora, ten, bebe esto, veras que te sentirás mejor. Si Naofumi dice que esto te ayudara a curarte, entonces no tengo dudas"

Le dio el frasco con el liquido verde, ella dudo un momento, pero al ver su plena confianza, ella agarro el frasco, y comenzó a beber, en su momento, sintió la urgencia de vomitar, pero, se aguantó, y se tomó el frasco entero sin chistar.

Barbablanca mostro una sonrisa orgullosa

"¡Bien hecho!"

Ella se sonrojo por los halagos de admiración

"Ahora solo quedan tres más…"

Las orejas de la chica se cayeron por un momento al escuchar que tenia que hacer eso, otras tres veces más, pero, se armo de valor y fue directo a la boca del lobo y se tomo los tres frascos que daban.

No paso mucho hasta que finalmente cayo rendida, arropada con las colchas que sacaron de la bolsa de Naofumi, Edward se puso su chaleco de vuelta y se sentó a mirar el fuego, el héroe se sentó de nuevo junto a él mientras empezó a moler mas hiervas medicinales, el pirata se dirigió a su compañero.

"Parece que después de varias botellas sigue siendo bastante efectivo. Lo suficiente como para comerciarlo, ¿No crees?"

"Fue una buena práctica, la respiración de Raphtalia parece mejorar, puedo decir que fue un éxito, lo cual es una buena cosa, quizá podamos venderla a buen precio"

"Asi es; yo vigilare el fuego y a la pequeña, puedes seguir haciendo mas botellas si quieres. Aunque tampoco deberías quedarte tan tarde"

"Oye, se que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros es un poco grande, pero tampoco tienes que tratarme como un niño. En fin, seguiré haciendo más medicina"

El pirata se rio por su forma de ser, por lo que solo se dedico a mirar el fuego detenidamente, viendo como todo este ambiente le traía recuerdos bastante cálidos, viviendo en la intemperie, con nuevos compañeros y teniendo hilarantes conversaciones

*En serio, esto me lleva al pasado…*

Pensó mirando el cielo estrellado con una expresión sonriente que evocaba un sentimiento de nostalgia

"_Ugh…Ahhh…"_

Los leves quejidos de dolor que fueron emitidos del lugar donde dormía la pequeña niña, quien empezó a apretar fuertemente sus ropajes, empezó a hiperventilarse, a sudar, y a quejarse en sus sueños. El pirata y el Héroe del Escudo no notaron esto…

Hasta que…

"_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

El llanto de horror y tristeza los saco a los dos de lo que estaban haciendo, al ver a Raphtalia de repente revolverse entre sus sabanas, gritando a todo pulmón, como si estuviese sufriendo una horrible experiencia de vida o muerte. Alertando rápidamente a Barbablanca, al verla en ese estado de terror, no dudo en apresurarse a ella.

"¡NIÑA!"

Edward al verla aun con los ojos cerrados y en un estado de llanto, hizo lo más sensato al sentir sus instintos paternales entrar en acción, la acurruco en sus brazos y trato de calmarla

"¡Estas bien! No te preocupes, aquí estoy, tranquila, no hay peligro, todo esta bien"

La pequeña se aferro fuertemente a su pecho, aun temblando de miedo, en su infantil mente, se proyectaron imágenes de bestias y criaturas horribles, pero, en su mismo momento, una brillante luz destruyo a las criaturas del averno. La pequeña demi-humana cuyo respirar era agitado y exasperado, lentamente comenzó a calmarse, pues aquellos que había atormentado sus sueños, se había desvanecido, _por ahora._

"¿A eso se refería con los ataques de pánico?"

Naofumi se acerco a analizar la situación, pero parecía que su compañero lo mantuvo bajo control, cosa que no le sorprendió.

Edward mantuvo una expresión dura y seria

"Joven Naofumi, debes entender. Esta pequeña ha sido una esclava por una gran parte de su niñez. Las cosas que ella tuvo que haber sufrido y experimentado antes de venir con nosotros, esta claro que dejaron un daño psicológico en ella. Nuestra mejor opción, es tratar de ayudarla a superar sus miedos"

"¿No te parece un poco brutal, hacerla superar algo como eso desde tan temprano?"

"No, de hecho, me parece el método más sensato. Ayudarla ahora, significa que ya no dudara en actuar y tomar acción por su propia voluntad. Debemos devolverle su confianza y fuerza para enfrentar las adversidades. Solo entonces ella crecerá"

Edward miro a la pequeña en sus brazos, aunque con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro, se mantuvo más calmada, en sus sollozos, se escuchó el susurro de su débil y triste voz

"_Mamá…Papá…"_

Los dos aventureros no pudieron evitar compadecer por lo que sea que haya asechado en los sueños de la pequeña, de esta forma, se dispusieron a terminar sus actividades por esa noche, y se concentraron en buscar sus nuevos objetivos para el día siguiente, ambos acordaron dormir junto a la pequeña, en caso de que tuviese otro ataque de nuevo

XXX

Otro día productivo, recolectando los restos que dejaban caer los monstruos que encontraban, sin problemas, intercambiándolo por bienes monetarios, la medicina creada por el héroe del escudo fue bien recibida por algunos comerciantes, aumentando sus ingresos un poco más, de modo que ahora podrían darse más lujos de ciertos tipos.

Los dos chocaron puños al ver el éxito de sus esfuerzos, teniendo planeado festejarlo junto a su nueva compañera, Edward se dispuso a comprobar el estado de Raphtalia, después de lo que paso anoche, quería asegurarse de todo estuviese en orden, solo para encontrarla mirando detenidamente a un grupo de niños, jugando con lo que parecía ser una pelota hecha con piel naranja.

"¿Te gusta?" la voz del aventurero hizo que la pequeña se sobresaltara, nerviosa, se puso a negar fervientemente con la cabeza

"¡No, para nada!"

Su actitud reacia evoco la risa de Edward, quien sin dudar se acerco al vendedor y le pidió un balón naranja, con un costo de 20 monedas de Cobre, y procedió a ponerlo frente a la pequeña niña

"No tienes porque retener tus deseos, jugaremos con tu nueva pelota cuando terminemos nuestros deberes del día"

Ella agarro la pelota con fuerza y un poco de vergüenza al ver que el aventurero volvió a cumplir sus caprichos

"_G-Gracias…"_

Naofumi se acerco al ver a los dos tan felices de repente, no tardo en notar la pelota naranja en las manos de la pequeña demi-humana

"Veo que le compraste algo"

"Bueno, ella ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo. Una vez terminemos nuestro día, ¿No te parece una buena idea despojar el estrés, jugando con la pequeña?" explico el aventurero, a lo que el héroe puso una sonrisa de derrota

"Está bien, pero no soy bueno con los deportes con balones"

"¿Miedo de intentar?"

"Okay, Okay. Tratare de dar mi mejor esfuerzo"

**¡GROWL!**

Un rugido poco sofisticado se escucho en el grupo, los dos que estaban atentos, se dieron cuenta que el ruido provenía de la pequeña chica, la cual, lentamente empezaba a sonrojarse fervientemente, al punto de querer esconder su cara con el balón

"L-Lo siento…"

Los dos la compadecieron, pero, aun así, no estaba enojados

"No te disculpes por tener hambre. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por nuestro almuerzo?" sugirió Edward

"Me sorprende que tengan hambre, después del banquete de anoche"

"Ella es una chica en pleno crecimiento. Hay que asegurarse de que coma bien. En cuanto a mí, siempre tuve un apetito insaciable, Gurara~"

El héroe prefirió no preguntar por mas sobre el tema, así que solo fueron a un local cercano, por su puesto, no fueron tan bien vistos por los demás clientes o el staff de cocina, tampoco es que les importara, el camarero se acerco a tomar su orden, con una expresión de disgusto esculpida en su rostro

"_Puedo tomar su orden, __**caballeros…" **_casi parecía escupir la última parte, tampoco es como si les importara, Edward noto como la pequeña estaba mirando detenidamente la comida que tenían los otros niños del local, así que hizo su decisión

"Deme tres comidas baratas-"

"¡Quiero dos de sus mejores platos, una comida para niños, y una jarra de licor, un buen licor! ¡¿Me oíste payaso?!"

Naofumi se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero

"E-Edward ¿Estás seguro? Creí que querías dar la imagen de que éramos pobres"

"Antes tal vez, pero ahora hemos aumentado nuestros ingresos, así que me parece bien que nos demos un gusto a nosotros de vez en cuando. Regocíjate muchacho, así se siente cuando ganas dinero, simplemente gástalo en cosas que te gusten"

"Aun así…"

Sin embargo, Edward se molesto al ver que el camarero seguía en su mesa, él seguía procesando que un criminal se haya mostrado altanero en su presencia, de hecho, parecía estar por decir que se retiraran, de no ser porque el aventurero alto se cernió sobre él, mostrando la basta diferencia entre los dos

"¿Tienes agua dulce en los oídos, **idiota**? Si sigues ahí papando moscas, voy a convertir este local en escombros. _No me gusta que me hagan esperar_"

La fulminante aura amenazante de Edward, hizo que cualquier osadía que presento el camarero, así como el resto del staff se desvaneciera, este hizo una reverencia y se retiró a la concina lo más rápido posible

"Que pésimo servicio" Edward regreso a su mesa, su actitud violenta rápidamente cambio a su forma relajada y calmada, con una "adorable" sonrisa

"Tu comida llegara en un momento, Raphy"

A la mención de eso, se mostro una pequeña reacción confusa en sus dos amigos

"¿Raphy?"

El grandulón rio nerviosamente

"B-Bueno, Raphtalia se me hace un nombre muy largo y difícil de decir, así que opte por darle un apodo mas corto. Claro, si eso te molesta entonces…"

"_Me gusta…"_

Los dos vieron a la pequeña niña, quien paso de una cara sorprendida a una increíblemente alegre

"E-Es la primera vez, que alguien me da un apodo, eso…eso es algo que solo los amigos hacen… ¿Cierto? ¿_Somos amigos?_" ella los vio con esos puros e inocentes ojos, ambos varones casi se vieron segados por el resplandor de su inocencia

*Ella es tan pura…*

*Hundiría una isla por ella…*

Poco después llego los pedidos del Yonkou, platillos abundantes de variedad, desde carne bañada en salsa, hasta fideos, con camarones fritos y vegetales salteados, arroz frito de color, en su mayoría fácilmente se notaba la calidad de la comida. Poco después, el staff también trajo la jarra de licor de calidad que pidió Edward. Raphtalia también miraba su comida mientras la baba escurría por su boca, por supuesto era imposible compararlo al banquete de anoche, pero esta era la primera vez que veía mas variedad en su plato que solo un enorme trozo de carne.

"¿D-De verdad puedo comer esto…?" ella veía su comida totalmente maravillada, sin darse cuenta que Edward ya había terminado su plato y ahora estaba tragando su bebida con deleite

Naofumi como él es, solo comió a su propio ritmo, saboreando cada detalle

"¿Te lo dijimos, cierto? Siéntete en plena confianza, ¿O acaso quieres que te ordenemos comer?" menciono después de probar los fideos con vegetales

"Hm, esto…sabe muy bien"

"Si, no esta mal, pero he tenido mejores comidas" Edward se limpiaba los dientes con su lanza, algo que fue mal visto por los otros clientes, por el simple hecho de que eso era peligrosamente imposible y no debería ser imitado por nadie.

Raphtalia al ver como sus dos dueños disfrutaron sus comidas con deleite, ella fue al ataque con fervor, usando sus manos, a diferencia de los otros dos, ganándose una mirada intrigada del joven héroe escudero

"Creo que tendremos que enseñarle a ella a usar cubiertos, uno de estos días…"

Edward dio fuerte eructo después de terminar su licor, de nuevo, parecía que hizo temblar el suelo, ganándose las miradas de disgusto de los comensales.

"_Lo siento._ Déjala por ahora, ¿No ves lo feliz que esta?"

El héroe al ver el rostro de deleite que tenia la pequeña, no pudo hacer mas que solo dejarla ser, de forma que también, procedió a terminar su comida y bebida tranquilamente. Su almorzó costo un total de 250 monedas de plata, precisamente porque Edward exigió que le trajeran su licor más fino y de buena calidad, y aun así exclamo diciendo que era tan simple como un zumo de naranja mezclado con alcohol.

Gracias a Naofumi, evitaron problemas con el staff de la concina y otros aventureros, por la critica sin piedad del pirata.

XXX

Ya con un almuerzo balanceado y completo, se dispusieron a usar el resto del día para seguir cazando mas demonios a las afuera del castillo, esta vez, adentrándose al bosque. La pequeña Raphtalia estaba con una ferviente motivación, despilfarrando enemigo tras enemigo sin dudar, haciendo que cada ataque contase, Edward por su parte, fue a buscar presas mas grandes al interior del bosque. Dejándole encomendado a Naofumi el cuidar de Raphtalia

"¡HYAH!"

**¡SLASH!**

La pequeña chica mapache había eliminado con éxito a todos los demonios balón y variantes en el área, esta vez, si mancharse de sus restos, el héroe del escudo miraba orgulloso los logras que ha ganado la pequeña en el trascurso de los últimos días

"¡Bien hecho, a este paso estaremos listos para enemigos mas grandes!" animó, el joven chico japones, a lo que la pequeña respondió con una actitud increíblemente mas positiva que la anterior

"¡Si, Maestro!"

Ambos aventureros veian orgullosos el fruto de su esfuerzo, sin embargo, en el momento que se dispusieron para recoger los materiales dejados por los monstruos, una criatura se había disparado fuera de los arbustos silvestres

**UN CONEJO BALA DEMONIO SALVAJE A APARECIDO**

"¡Raphtalia, detrás de mí!" el héroe tanqueo el ataque, dejando que el animal salvaje mordiese su brazo, su preocupación inicial desapareció al ver que el ataque del enemigo fue increíblemente débil, o quizá su defensa sea ridículamente alta, en todo caso, el héroe sujeto al animal con fuerza, y lo preparo para que la pequeña lo ejecutara

"¡Raphtalia no pierdas tiempo, acaba con este demonio!" el conejo salvaje empezó a agitarse y morder fuertemente el brazo de Naofumi

"P-Pero…si lo haga, saldrá sangre…l-la sangre me da miedo…" ella se vio de nuevo, nerviosa y asustada, la confianza que tenia hasta ahora con los otros demonios, se había desvanecido, lo cual puso al héroe en una situación desafortunada

*Claro, es verdad que es la primera vez que encontramos un enemigo de carne y hueso, comparado a esos demonios amorfos. Pero, tarde o temprano los enemigos más fuertes que enfrentaremos, serán más o menos así. Esta pequeña, que nunca ha asesinado a otro ser vivo como ella, no la culpo por estar asustada* reflexiono al ver los movimientos indecisos de la pequeña niña al sostener su espada

*Tch, vamos Naofumi, piensa, ¿Qué haría Edward? ... *

El héroe pensó profundamente en sus próximas palabras

"_Lo…Lo siento, Mi señor…"_

La pequeña entre lagrimas estaba por tirar su espada, y buscar una forma para que el joven simplemente liberara al conejo, pero este se mostró con una actitud inesperada

**(One Piece OST – After Eating, Grand Line Pirates Part 2)**

"Raphtalia…"

La pequeña ahora, puso suma atención a las palabras que el joven estaba por declarar

"¿Ah?"

"¿Tienes miedo de enfrentar lo que se aproxima? ¿Tienes miedo de luchar?"

La pequeña vio la increíblemente seria cara que mostraba Naofumi

"P-Pero…aun si no fuera a crecer como ustedes…el Señor Edward todavía podría…"

"¡¿Y que pasara si Edward no está para protegernos?!"

El inesperado grito de Naofumi hizo a la pequeña ampliar la mirada en estado de shock

"¡Edward es el hombre mas fuerte que conozco, quizá el incluso sea el hombre más fuerte que TU hayas conocido! ¡Pero el no puede solo esperar a que le pidamos su ayuda todo el tiempo! ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

Ella se vio temerosa de responder, provocando que este suspirara

"En este mundo, lleno de criaturas raras y peligrosas, no podemos solo esperar a que alguien más pelee nuestras batallas. Debemos mejorar por nosotros mismos, demostrar a aquellos que creen que somos débiles, a aquellos que se burlaron de nuestros sueños y metas. Y restregarles en sus caras, el poder que hemos ganado, el poder que usaremos para proteger lo que más amamos. Raphtalia, ¿Qué fue lo que mas amaste y que perdiste por no poder hacer nada al respecto?"

Las palabras fueron directas, demasiado, incluso para indagar en los recuerdos doloroso que atormentaban la psique de la pequeña Raphtalia, la cual, al escuchar la pregunta de su dueño, simplemente le fue imposible no pensar en su hogar, sus amigos, su patria, sus **padres**, todo lo que le fue arrebatado por las Olas de la Calamidad aquel terrorífico día, todo porque no había nadie para detenerlos, alguien con la fuerza para oponerse a los monstruos. Por eso mismo, ella pensó. Si una persona tan fuerte como Edward hubiera estado ahí.

_¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes?_

Ella miro a Naofumi con ojos llorosos

"…_Lo perdí…todo…" _

El héroe compadeció, quizá fue demasiado rudo en su pregunta, quizá se excedió en querer demostrar la realidad en la que viven, y como afrontarla, a pesar de que es tan joven, pero, el es consciente de la verdad.

"Raphtalia, yo no puedo pelear…estoy maldecido a solo poder llevar este escudo inútil. Porque soy el **Héroe del Escudo**, por eso, necesito que alguien pelee por mí. Edward no será suficiente compañía en los peligros que encontraremos. Nos necesitamos entre todos, cubrimos las espaldas de todos, y si llegásemos a morir…bueno, lo haremos peleando con todo lo que tenemos. Pero ahora, quiero que escuches. ¡Pelearemos contra las Olas! ¡Y para eso necesitamos volvernos mas fuertes! ¡Tú y Yo!"

La pequeña, quien hace poco mostraba una expresión triste, y en a punto de rendirse. Miro con los ojos brillantes, a las palabras de su maestro

"¿Usted es…el _Héroe del Escudo?_"

El asintió

"¿Va a pelear contra los demonios?"

Él se mostró una expresión seria y decidida

"¡SÍ! Pero no puedo hacerlo solo…por eso yo-"

"_Ya veo…"_

**¡CORTE!**

**¡PERFORAR!**

La pequeña se impulsó con fuerza, atravesando el cuerpo del pequeño conejo demonio, la sangre termino por salpicarla y ensuciar su ropa, al final cuando retiro su espada esta empapada, pero le mostro al héroe una cansa, pero seria expresión, con una débil sonrisa

"_Si usted es el Héroe del Escudo, quien nos salvara a todos de los demonios. Entonces voy a pelear a su lado…aun me aterra la sangre. ¡Pero, le prometo que me volveré más fuerte, mi señor!"_

Naofumi al ver como se desarrollo los siguientes eventos, solo pudo responder con una sonrisa orgullosa

"Si, asegurémonos de mostrarle nuestra valía a ese grandulón"

Ambos sonrieron ante su reciente logro, felices y con gran ánimo, regresaron al campo en búsqueda de mas enemigos, aunque también tenia que limpiar las ropas de Raphtalia, otra vez. Lo que no sabían, es que detrás de los frondosos árboles, ya hacía la figura de nada menos que Edward, viendo orgulloso desde la distancia los increíbles avances que sus dos compañeros habían logrado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera.

Con una sonrisa amplia, se marcho en dirección al campamento

"Heh, estos niños…"

XXX

Aquella noche, se dieron otro pequeño festín con las criaturas que Edward trajo, así como las que Naofumi y Raphtalia pudieron cazar. El pirata tomo una gran mordida de su carne, también viendo lo que los otros trajeron

"Veo que les fue bien, hemos adquirido una decente cantidad de experiencia"

"Bueno, no podría haber hecho mucho sin ella a mi lado" felicito el héroe a la pequeña que estaba devorando su comida

Por su puesto, se sintió avergonzada por el alago repentino

"_S-Solo hacia…mi deber…" _se cubrió el rostro con su comida, los otros dos solo se pudieron reír

"Oye, Edward…"

"Hm? ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?"

"Sobre ese tatuaje ¿Podrías contarme sobre eso? Y también, un poco sobre ese tal, Barbablanca" Naofumi lo miro bastante curioso un poco serio sobre lo que podría responder su compañero, él tomo una mordida de su comida. "Claro, si no te molesta" Edward lo miro por un momento

*Asi que ya está empezando a hacerse preguntas. No esperaba menos de ti, niño*

Edward tomo una gran mordida, luego un trago del licor que trajo del pueblo, goleo el suelo fuertemente con la botella, para dirigirse a su compañero con una expresión seria

"¿Te molestaría esperar a que Raphy se duerma?"

Naofumi lo vio un poco confundido, *¿No quiere que ella sepa? Debe ser algo importante* pensó, al final solo dejaron su conversación para cuando la pequeña terminase su comida, tomase su medicina, y finalmente dejarla arreglada para dormir. Por su puesto, ella no pregunto sobre lo que iban a conversar los dos mayores, pues sentía que era algo importante y no deseaba molestarlos

De esa forma, ahora con una atmosfera mas tranquila, quizá demasiado tranquila, Edward tomo algunos vasos de licor, y los sirvió para los dos, por su puesto, Naofumi no se vio seguro al respecto

"No gracias, no soy muy bueno con el alcohol"

"Bebe"

Al ver la expresión inusualmente seria de Edward, el héroe no objetó en tomar el vaso de licor, y darle un pequeño sorbo

"Bebe con ganas"

El vio a Edward tomar su vaso como si de agua se tratase, el héroe nervioso por su repentina actitud, tomo su bebida con mas ansia, con tal de cumplir con las expectativas de su compañero.

"¿Esto es algo como un ritual?"

Edward levanto una ceja interrogante

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"¿Eh? B-Bueno, es que, de repente todo esto se volvió bastante raro e inusual…y pues…"

Edward mostro una expresión preocupada y la vez concernida

"Solo estamos compartiendo bebidas, como compañeros…"

El héroe ahora se mostró avergonzado

"¡A-Ah ya…ya veo! Lo siento, esto, no es algo que haya hecho antes…"

"Hm, puedo darme cuenta" Edward tomo otro trago de licor

Naofumi finalmente termino su vaso, solo para que Edward lo vuelva a llenar, este ahora se veía algo nervioso, él es débil contra el alcohol, al menos lo era en su otro mundo, generalmente uno o dos vasos es suficiente para sentirse mareado, pero ahora mismo, parecía que el estuviese tomando jugo de naranja.

"Veo que finalmente te has estado haciendo preguntas, respecto a mi…"

Naofumi tomo otro sorbo

"Bueno, es solo que, resaltas mucho, comparado a los otros personajes con los que me he topado. Como decirlo, te ves como alguien muy real. Es, es difícil ponerlo en palabras que tenga sentido, lo siento si no puedo explicarme bien…"

Edward se terminó la primera botella

"No te preocupes, de hecho, creo que puedes estar bastante claro en algo muchacho."

Él se ganó la expresión interrogante del joven héroe

"¿En serio?"

Edward asintió

"Naofumi Iwatani. Kitamura Motoyasu. Kawasaki Itsuki. Amaki Ren. ¿No te parecen nombres extraños para un reino o mundo como este?"

El héroe no entendía perfectamente el punto que estaba tratando de demostrar su compañero

"Eso es porque somos los héroes invocados, literalmente fuimos arrancados de nuestros hogares, el mundo donde vivíamos. Deberías de saberlo ¿No fue eso lo que te dijo el **Gremio de Aventureros **cuando mencionaron que los Héroes necesitaban ayuda?"

Naofumi sintió un sabor amargo al recordar los sucesos del día que fue invocado, claro, su mundo hogar no era precisamente el paraíso, pero su vida simplista era mucho mejor que los problemas que ha tenido que soportar, o que al ya no tanto, gracias a su nuevo compañero, un aventurero que apareció de la nada, cuyo nombre no es conocido por nadie, a pesar de ser parte del _Gremio de Aventureros, _que posee un apariencia y un poder que tampoco es conocido por nadie…fue entonces que algo hizo click en su mente

*Espera…un momento… ¡¿?!*

El miro a Edward quien se había terminado otra botella, con un suspiro satisfactor, golpe la base de la botella contra el suelo, ahora mirando a Naofumi con una presumida sonrisa

"Dime muchacho…"

"El nombre **Edward Newgate** ¿No te suena extraño tampoco?"

Naofumi entro rápidamente en un duro estado de shock, como si repente muchas cosas empezaran a tener sentido. El hecho de que las habilidades de su compañero sean tan extrañas, que su apariencia y forma de ser resaltante tanto por sobre los demás, y que al igual que el y sus otros compañeros invocados. El que no haya sido visto o reconocido por absolutamente nadie en el Reino, que ni una sola alma sepa quién es el…

Ahora todo tenía sentido

Naofumi se levantó de su asiento, fulminando a Edward con la mirada, en estado de shock

"¡¿T-Tu…también eres de **Otro Mundo**?!"

Este simplemente sonrió al ver a su compañero, finalmente dando en el clavo, no pudo hacer mas que estallar de risa

"¡GU~RARARARA~! ¡TE TOMO MUCHO DARTE CUENTA! ¡¿NO ES ASI, MUCHACHO NAOFUMI?! ¡GURARARA~!"

El aventurero se levantó, mostrándose en toda su gloria, haciendo su pose de imponencia con su puño entendido, y su Naginata en su hombro, fulmino a Naofumi con una expresión sonriente y seria

"_¡Capitan de los Piratas Barbablanca! ¡El Hombre Vivo mas Fuerte del Mundo, aquel que comanda a más de 16 Flotas por todo el Grand Line y el Nuevo Mundo! ¡Ese soy YO! ¡Edward Newgate, El Gran Pirata "Barbablanca"!"_

Sus fuertes declaraciones resonaron por todo el bosque, sus palabras no tardaron en dejar en estado de shock al joven héroe, pero su expresión se calmó rápidamente, pues este estaba cien por ciento seguro de algo…

"Eso…no me suena de algo que conozca"

Edward se quedó con cara completamente seca

"¿Qué?"

Naofumi se encogió de hombros

"Es solo que…jamás había escuchado de ese nombre. En mi mundo quiero decir…"

Edward se golpeo la frente con su mano, al darse cuenta de lo que el niño trataba de decir

"Es porque tampoco soy de TÚ mundo, muchacho…" *Eso creo* pensó

Fue entonces que Naofumi golpeo la palama de su mano con su puño, dando un extenso 'Ohhh~' al ver como eso tenía sentido, rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa

"¡Espera! ¡¿OTRO, **OTRO MUNDO**?!"

Finalmente, Edward suspiro y asintió en confirmación

"Asi es, de donde yo vengo, la sola mención de mi nombre resuena en los oídos de todo. Bueno, tampoco esperaba el mismo resultado cuando me mandaron aquí" explico, sentándose de nuevo y tomando un trago de su licor

"Espera…'me mandaron aquí'… ¿También fuiste invocado en este mundo?"

Edward negó con la cabeza

"Nop, fui reencarnado"

Naofumi levanto una ceja con una expresión de interrogación

"¿Reencarnado dices? Entonces moriste en tu mundo original"

Él asintió

"Ya veo, no me gustaría indagar mucho en tu pasado, pero, me resulta demasiado sorprendente."

Edward se rio entre dientes

"¿Mi Pasado? Estoy seguro que apenas van algunos días desde que vine aquí."

Naofumi también se sentó a tomar otro vaso de licor

"Interesante, pensé que llevabas más tiempo aquí que yo, ¿Cuándo reencarnaste?"

"El mismo día que tu"

El héroe frunció el ceño

"¿El mismo día? Y luego te unes a mi equipo. ¿No te parece muy conveniente?"

El pirata se rio para sí mismo

"¿Quién sabe? Quizá sea el destino. De todas formas, las cosas son como son ahora, somos un equipo, y pelearemos contra lo que sea que amenace este mundo. ¿No te parece una increíble aventura, en este mundo maravillosa, mocoso Naofumi?"

Finalmente, Edward se termino todo el licor que había, y se preparo para dormir, dejando a un muy concernido y especulador Naofumi, anonadado por la reciente información impactante

*Maravilloso, dices tú, …no se si el rol que juego en este mundo, sea tan importante como el tuyo, Sr. Barbablanca*

Naofumi miro al infinito cielo estrellado, pensando qué clase de propósito retorcido tendrá el destino preparado no solo para él, sino también para cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros, quizá incluso los otros héroes, los cuales pueden no estar al tanto de que el mundo en el que viven ahora, es uno tan real como el que ellos solían habitar

XXX

_Los recuerdos de una inocente niña demi-humana…_

"_Raphtalia ¿Conoces la historia de los Cuatro Santos?"_

"_De entre los Cuatro, parece que el Héroe del Escudo siempre ha tratado bien a los Demi-Humanos"_

"_¿De verdad? ¡Quiero conocerlo!"_

Una pequeña e inocente Raphtalia compartiendo una lindo conversación con sus padres

"_Pequeña, deberías saber que los Héroes no son invocados en tiempos de paz…"_

…Pero algo estaba mal…

"_Pero sabes…"_

"_¿Huh…?"_

"_Eres una chica muy afortunada…"_

La escena se rompió, la pequeña chica ahora estaba arrinconada a un acantilado

Sus padres defendiéndola de una gigantesca y feroz bestia, un monstruo canino de tres cabezas

La bestia sedienta por la sangre de los inocentes, y hambriento por la destrucción de todo a su paso

"_**LA OLAS DE LA CALAMIDAD…SE TRAGARÁN TODO A SU PASO…"**_

La bestia seguida de miles de criaturas salidas de las fosas del infierno, arremetieron contra la pequeña y su familia, quienes estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por ella, al arrojarla al acantilado y salvándola de un cruel destino.

"_**Gurarara~"**_

O al menos eso debería pasar

**¡CRACK!**

Tanto los padres demi-humanos, como la pequeña Raphtalia, miraron en expresión de shock, como un hombre de altura masiva había caído del cielo, su extraña y única risa resonaba en el ambiente, haciendo a las bestias rugir en frustración

"_**Asi que ustedes son los brabucones, que han estado molestando a mi pequeña Raphy…?"**_

El hombre en cuestión, había dado un poderoso puñetazo al aire, sorprendiendo a la familia, pues el aire frente al puño del hombre, se empezó a agrietarse, como si fuera cristal rompiéndose

"_**Porque no molestan a alguien de su tamaño, estúpidos animales de circo"**_

La poderosa onda de choque cuando se rompió el aire, provoco que los monstruos desaparecieran del paisaje. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta, noto que ahora solo la chica estaba ahí, llorando.

"…_Papá…Mamá…"_

El hombre compadeció, se acerco a ella, se puso de rodillas, uso su dedo índice para levantar su rostro entristecido por la repentina desaparición de sus padres. La pequeña noto la gran sonrisa del hombre alto, y su enorme y gracioso bigote blanco

"_Pequeña… ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi tripulación, y ser parte de mi familia?"_

La pequeña al ver la gran y cálida sonrisa del hombre, la oscuridad que engullo el paisaje, había sido completamente eclipsada, ante la brillante y angelical presencia de aquel hombre, el triste rostro de Raphtalia lentamente se tornó en una sonrisa, y se aferro a su gran barbilla

"_¡SI, PADRE-!"_

**¡CAER!**

"¡AUH!"

"¡¿HUH?!"

Cuando se despertó, Raphtalia se dio cuenta que ahora estaba en una cama, aunque ella podía jurar que anoche estaba en su saco de dormir. Ahora estaba en la habitación de una posada

*¿C-Como llegue aquí…? Donde…*

Busco con la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Edward seguía durmiendo en su cama, roncando fuertemente, mientras que su otro dueño, parecía estar contando monedas en la mesa del cuarto, este al notar que la pequeña estaba fuera de su cama, la saludo

"Buenos días, Raphtalia. Me alegro de que esta vez te hayas podido dormir mejor"

Ella seguía confundida…

"M-Mi señor, umm…"

"¿Hum? Si buscas el baño esta por allá, aunque después del incidente que tuviste la primera noche, no aseguramos de que fueras al baño antes de dormir"

La pequeña se sonrojo fuertemente por la vergüenza

"¡N-No me refería a eso...! Es solo que, ¿En qué momento…nosotros?"

El héroe finalmente se dio cuenta lo que quería decir

"Ah eso, bueno, anoche empezamos a escuchar los ruidos de monstruos viniendo del bosque. A pesar de que Edward se podría encargar de ellos. Estaríamos gastando energía de forma innecesaria, sin mencionar exponerte al peligro. Asi que no movilizamos a una posada lo más rápido posible. También es la razón por la que Edward sigo durmiendo…eso creo" el héroe miro a su amigo, que seguía roncando, razón por la cual tampoco pudo dormir mucho anoche

La pequeña pudo notar las pequeñas ojeras que tenía el héroe, mientras contaba el dinero

"Y-Ya veo…_gracias_"

"No te preocupes, tenemos lo que queríamos, ahora solo queda ver que hacer con lo que queda…"

"¿Hm?"

El héroe se sobo las cienes un poco frustrado

"Nos estamos quedando sin dinero, bueno, tenemos nuestro 'tesoro' escondido, pero prefiero que no llamemos la atención al respecto. Necesitamos encontrar mas fuentes de ingresos hoy"

La pequeña no sabia que hacer ante el estrés que tenia el héroe, pues ella no es precisamente buena con asuntos como las finanzas, o el manejo monetario y bienes comerciales, por lo que solo pudo compadecerlo.

"_¿Y qué tal aceptar enlistarse en el Gremio de Aventureros?"_

Los dos se voltearon para ver a Edward, lentamente levantarse de su cama, enterándose y bostezando, Naofumi mostro indecisión al respecto

"¿Estas consciente de que nos odian verdad?"

"A ti te odian"

"Ok, eso dolió, otra vez"

"Quiero decir, he visto los ingresos que dan por aceptar misiones de alto rango. Quizá siga siendo de bajo nivel, pero mi poder sigue resaltando por encima de algunos aventureros de nivel alto"

El héroe le dio la razón

"En cierto que tu fuerza es descomunal, a pesar de que somos el mismo nivel. Pero ¿Qué harás si los aventureros con los que harás dicha misión, te tienden una trampa?"

Edward lo miro con una ceja en alto

"¿Tanta desconfianza les tienes?"

Naofumi le recrimino con un rostro que señala la obviedad

"¿Tanta confianza les tienes tú?"

La pequeña Raphtalia al ver a sus dos dueños teniendo una pelea de miradas, se dio cuenta del fuerte desacuerdo entre los dos, ella estaba preocupada de que podría empezar una pelea

Pero al final, los dos dejaron el tema para otra ocasión. Y se alistaron para buscar otros comerciantes con los cuales vender lo que recolectaron ayer

XXX

"Hmm, te podría dar 2 monedas de **plata** por la cola y piel de Conejo Bala, y 15 monedas de **Oro**, por la piel de Jabalí Demonio Salvaje, y 100 monedas de Cobre por todo lo demás"

Mientras Naofumi conversaba con el vendedor ambulante, Edward y Raphtalia se dispusieron a jugar con el balón que le compraron la otra vez, un pequeño e inocente juego de pases.

"¡Bien hecho Raphy! ¡Tírala con fuerza!"

La pequeña le arrojo el balón hacia arriba, y este lo agarro de un salto

"¡Bien hecho!" felicito

"¡G-Gracias, Sr Edward!"

Los parecían divertirse bastante

"¿Conoces una forma de ganar dinero por aquí…? Aunque este pueblo es el segundo que visitamos que esta tan vacío"

El vendedor empezó a organizar los ítems comprados

"Asi es, desde que la Ola llego, parece ser que algunos demonios peligrosos han empezado a vivir por aquí. Escuche que los Héroes habían sido invocados, pero…no sé qué demonios estarán haciendo ahora, al menos para ayudarnos, el pueblo de Ryute no había estado tan vacío, desde que los demonios invadieron la última vez" se quejó sobre la situación tan deplorable en la que estaban, Naofumi entrecerró los ojos al ver el lugar, un pueblo destartalado y vacío

"Respecto al dinero…bueno, hay una mina de carbón cerca de aquí. Si me traes una buena cantidad de dicho material, te podría dar una buena paga"

Pidió a lo que este asintió, y se dirigió a sus compañeros

"Bien, aunque nos dieron bastante por todo. Necesitaremos mas para llevar la semana sin problemas"

Edward guardo la pelota y se dirigió a su compañero

"¿Algo bueno?"

"Si, de hecho, quizá sea fácil. Hay una mina de carbón cerca del pueblo. Si recolectamos mucho material, no solo tendremos ingresos. Si no que también podríamos guardarlo para nuestras armas y otros artefactos"

"Hm, suena a pan comido"

Con eso en acuerdo. Los tres se dirigieron en dirección hacia donde estaba la mina, usando la descripción del vendedor. No tardaron en divisarla en una colina, algunos vagones estaban afuera descarrilados, la mina se veía abandonada, causándole a Edward un mal presentimiento

"Naofumi"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El vendedor dijo que algunos monstruos y demonios habían escapado y encondido a lo largo de esta tierra, ¿Correcto?"

El héroe asintió

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

El pirata señalo a la mina

"¿No te parece un lugar perfecto para emboscar a gente inocente? Aventureros o aldeanos viniendo a recolectar materiales, para luego convertirse en comida de monstruo"

El héroe entendió perfectamente su razonamiento

"Supongo que tendremos que tener los ojos abiertos, para minar y pelear. Déjame revisar que tienen en ese cobertizo, quizá haya herramientas o un mapa" el héroe inspecciono la casa de madera, encontró cuerdas y arneses, un mapa, picos para minar.

"Oye chico, no tardes tanto…"

Edward entro para ver porque estaba demorando

"_¡Air Shield!" _Naofumi hizo aparecer un enorme escudo brillante, algo transparente pero duro, claro sobresalto a Edward un poco

"¡Oye, ten cuidado donde y cuando pruebas tus poderes!" el héroe se disculpó, aunque también se burlo un poco por la escena

"Parece que desbloquee un poder bastante útil. Ten, toma esto, así podremos terminar rápido, también tengo un mapa" le dio un pico

Y de esa forma, los tres se adentraron a la mina, con los ojos atentos a cualquier cosa inusual. No fue hasta que llegaron a lo profundo que empezaron a notar una densa hostilidad en el ambiente

"¿Huh?" la pequeña Raphtalia se detuvo en sus pasos, llamando la atención de sus dueños

"¿Qué sucede pequeña?"

"Aquí…parecen huellas…" señalo las vías y la tierra, en efecto eran huellas, huellas con marcas de garras

"Parecen que son de alguna especie de perro. Aunque a juzgar por el tamaño, no creo que sea tan grande, no creo que vaya a ser un problema" remarco Naofumi

"No estaría tan seguro, por la cantidad de marcas. Creo que es mas de uno. Esten atentos…"

Los dos se vieron serios respecto a la situación, pero la pequeña demi-humana le dio un escalofrío, al ver las huellas.

"¿Un perro…?"

"Raphy"

La pequeña se sobresalto

"¡S-Si señor!"

Ella vio como Edward, aunque se mantuvo serio, le mostro una valiente sonrisa

"No te preocupes, por algo has estado peleando. Recuerda la razón por la cual aun no te has rendido"

Ella asintió, el miedo y la inseguridad seguían presentes en ella, pero, sabiendo que Edward y su dueño estarían aquí, cada vez empezaba a ver que no tenia porque preocuparse.

*Esta vez, seré de ayuda, probare que estoy creciendo…*

Al menos no por ahora.

Una vez que llegaron al final de túnel notaron la extensa caverna, repleta de minerales, cristales, y por supuesto, el carbón, mientras Raphtalia cargaba con la antorcha para iluminar el lugar, todavía había luz natural filtrándose en la mina, estaban en una zona de barranco, de lado de la orilla, al fondo había una laguna que conectaba con el océano.

Edward puso su mano en el suelo, sintiendo las vibraciones de la caverna y la estructura.

*Hm, es bastante estable. Pero, si entramos en combate, deberé presidir de usar mi poder, lo ultimo que quiero es que este lugar nos caiga encima*

Con eso hecho, agarro el pico mas grande que Naofumi encontró en el cobertizo, lo cubrió con Haki y comenzó a minar cualquier material útil con relativa facilidad. Naofumi se equipó con su recién desbloqueado _Escudo de Pico _que le proporciono habilidad de minería para hacer su trabajo

Al usarlo, noto como en su línea de visión estaba el objetivo y el lugar donde debía dar el golpe

"Bien, solo tengo que apuntar ahí, esto es bastante conveniente"

El también comenzó a minar con relativa facilidad

Pasaron los minutos desde la excavación, consiguieron varios metales primos, como el cobre, plata, platino, y otros metales, sin mencionar el depósito de carbón que Edward encontró

**[Metal Ligero Adquirido]**

"Esto se podría vender bien" Naofumi veía la recolecta con ojos bastante codiciosos

"Naofumi, creo que encontré otra beta de plata" anuncio su compañero, viendo que ya tenían un vagón completo de materiales de buen valor

"Lo mejor de las minas abandonadas, es que los metales y otros minerales son libres de formarse naturalmente"

"Hm"

El héroe miro otra parte de la caverna que estaba sin minar

"Bien, el siguiente será ese lugar, vamos Edward, Raph-"

"¿Raphtalia?"

El héroe se detuvo al ver que su compañera estaba paralizada por alguna razón

"¿Qué sucede?"

Edward ya tenia su Bisento en mano

**GRRRR**

**GRUÑIDO**

Frente a la chica demi-humana, estaba un gigantesco perro negro de dos cabezas, sus grandes fauces babeando y emitiendo gruñidos feroces y amenazantes

**[Un Perro Demonio de Dos Cabezas ha aparecido]**

"Eso…es mas grande que las huellas que encontramos" el héroe se mostró un poco preocupado

"Ten cuidado, Raphtalia" advirtió Naofumi a su compañera, quien asintió, sin embargo, el perro monstruo había clavado su mirada en ella, los ojos blancos y animalísticos perpetrando su alma.

*T-Tengo que luchar…para probar que soy…digna de estar junto a ellos…ese…ese es…*

**¡RRROOOOOOOOAAAAARR!**

El monstruo embistió directamente hacia ellos, más específicamente Raphtalia, la pequeña, una vez más, se había congelado del miedo, el monstruo que iba directo hacia ellos, había creado la misma imagen de aquel demonio que destrozo su vida, y, por consiguiente, su familia

La bestia se había abalanzado sobre ellos, aun con su espada en mano, la pequeña de nuevo tembló, dejo caer su espada, y vocifero un grito de absoluto terror y pánico

"_**¡Ah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"**_

**¡SLASH!**

Sin embargo, a penas estaba por hacer contacto, el perro había sido partido por la mitad en cuestión de segundos, los anteriormente preocupado, vieron a Edward haber usado su versión Hacha para erradicarlo, obviamente llamándola de nuevo a su mano

"Niña, una vez más, dejaste que tu miedo te superara" el pirata la sermoneó otra vez, la pequeña bajo la cabeza en vergüenza, se agacho a coger su espada

"Dale tiempo, parece que ese monstruo despertó algún tipo de trauma en ella"

El pirata entrecerró los ojos

"Me doy cuenta. Sin embargo…"

**GRUÑIDO**

"Creo que tendrá mas de una oportunidad para vencer ese miedo…"

Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta, _estaba rodeados_, la caverna se había llenado de aquellos perros demonio, y en la cima de uno de los picos, estaba uno de ellos que sobresalía, sus dientes de sable sobresalían de su hocico. Esta vez, tenia tres cabezas, la de en medio teniendo dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza, unos brillantes ojos rojos, obviamente, era el que lideraba a la manada

"Una emboscada…ese pequeño no era más que un explorador…"

Edward decapito a otro perro demonio que se estaba acercando

"Te lo dije."

"Eso no ayuda ahora…"

"Uuuugghhh"

Raphtalia agarro su pequeña espada con fuerza, ahora estaban en una situación que solo se podría describir como desafortunada y terrorífica, pero al menos, se sentía con mas coraje, dado lo que dijo Edward, ahora tenia la oportunidad, por no mencionar muchas, de que podía demostrar que ha crecido para superar sus temores

"Raphy, asegúrate de atacar únicamente cuando yo te lo diga. Naofumi, haz un perímetro con tu nuevo escudo. ¡Todos tres, de espaldas ahora! ¡Formación de Tortuga!"

Se unieron hombro con hombro, la jauría espero el aullar de su líder para empezar el ataque, sabían a quien debían atacar primero.

**AULLIDO**

Fue la señal, la jauría gruño de ira al embestir entre todos contra el grupo de aventureros que se atrevieron a adentrarse en su mazmorra.

**(One Piece OST – Difficult)**

Los perros infernales fueron primero a por la miembro que se veía más débil de los tres, yendo directamente contra Raphtalia, y grupo de distracción contra los otros dos, Barbablanca chasqueo los dientes, arrojo su hacha en modo de un ataque giratorio, consiguió cortar a dos de los cinco perros que iban por él.

"¡Air Shield!"

Naofumi bloqueo a los cuatro que se abalanzaron de frente, mientras que Raphtalia veía con horror como 10 de esos perros iban directamente hacia ella, aun si estaba armada de valor, en esta situación, realmente pensó que moriría

"_Naofumi… ¿Sabes nadar?"_

La pregunta incoherente para tal situación tomo al héroe por sorpresa, quien estaba aguantando a duras penas mantener a los monstruos frente a él, mientras Edward decapito a los otros, y los 10 monstruos que iban por la pequeña demi-humana se acercaban a paso veloz

"¡¿De verdad escoges este momento para preguntar eso?! ¡Por supuesto que se nadar! ¡¿Es en serio?!"

Edward sonrió ante esto, una vez decapito al ultimo perro, este saltó, poniéndose frente a Raphtalia, los monstruos ya se habían lanzado con las fauces abiertas al deleite de la carne joven. Edward miro a las bestias con una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro

"**Bueno saberlo, eso es todo"**

_Edward golpeo el aire con la base de su puño_

Y las grietas se formaron lentamente, dejando no solo a un sorprendido Naofumi, sino que Raphtalia, al ver el acto que se parecía a su sueño de esta mañana, visualizo con horror como la grietas en el espacio se expandían de forma tan escalofriante y anti natural

**¡CRACK!**

**¡ROMPER!**

**¡TEMBLAR!**

Cuando el aire se partió en pedazos, una poderosa onda de choque hizo que toda la caverna temblase, los 10 perros demonio fueron azotados por la poderosa onda de poder que vino, los aplastado contra la pared, hasta que la presión finalmente aplastado sus cuerpos, seguidos por los escombros de piedra cayendo. Sin embargo, las grietas por el inesperado terremoto se expandieron hasta el suelo donde nuestro grupo se mantenía formado

"¡Confíen en mí!" Edward agarro a Naofumi y Raphtalia, los arrojo al otro lado del acantilado poniéndolos a salvo, el suelo debajo de Edward finalmente colapso, y cayo al foso donde ya hacia la gran laguna, las bestias también cayeron con él.

"¡EDWAAAAAA~RD!"

"¡SEÑOR!"

Los dos vieron con horror como su amigo caía al agua, o eso creyeron, el bastardo se las arreglo para saltar usando los grandes escombros que caían de la cima de la caverna, y decapito a otro perro demonio que había en el camino, al final convirtió su hacha de nuevo en su Naginata y la clavo en el muro de piedra que estaba al otro lado del barranco. Sin embargo, el muro lentamente empezó a ceder.

*Maldición…*

**ROMPER**

El muro colapso, Edward cayo de nuevo al precipicio del lago, él sabía mejor que nadie, que, si caía ahí, lo mas seguro es que podría morir…

"¡EDWARD SOSTENTE!"

El pirata noto que le dispararon una soga que se ató de forma automática a su mano, él no s hesito y se aferro a la soga, al ver, se dio cuenta de que Naofumi había usado otra nueva habilidad, **Rope Shield**, la cuerda increíblemente resistente se amarro firmemente a su brazo, de esta forma, Edward pudo columpiarse hasta caer en un arrecife de rocas, estando a la vista de sus dos compañeros que estaba en la cima del acantilado.

"¡Muchacho, no tienes ni idea de lo útil que son esos escudos!" felicito el pirata ahora viendo que encontró un lugar estable.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Me puede explicar en qué momentos no mencionaste que tenías esa habilidad?!"

El pirata se encogió entre risas

"¡Nunca preguntaste!"

El héroe sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su nuca

"¿Es en serio?"

"¡SEÑOR EDWARD!"

El pirata vio a la pequeña demi-humana asomarse también, sus ojos un poco llorosos

"¡Estoy bien Raphy! ¡Estaré con ustedes en un momento! …solo tengo que buscar cómo salir de aquí…"

Edward miro en varias direcciones, pero, lo único que noto fue algo peculiar, toda la jauría de perros trataba con toda prisa escapar del agua…

*Hm…eso, eso no parece bueno, ¿Qué los tiene tan asustados?*

Fue entonces que noto a uno de los perros, uno de los más grandes se había estancado en una marea cerca de donde él estaba parado, Barbablanca amplio fuertemente la mirada al presenciar que estaba por pasar

**(One Piece OST – Difficult)**

El perro había sido arrastrado al fondo del lago, tiempo después el agua se había pintado de color rojo, paso lo mismo con los otros más que no habían logrado encontrar una orilla fuera del lago, todos fueron arrastrados al fondo y por consiguiente tuvieron el mismo destino

**¡EMERGER!**

**¡BWUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!**

Una gigantesca bestia de apariencia serpentina había emergido del agua, sin embargo, su cuerpo era negro y baboso, y su cabeza era bastante fuera de forma, era en su totalidad una gigantesca boca redonda llena de dientes filosos…

**[SANGUIJUELA DEMONIO JEFE – LVL 25]**

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!"

Raphtalia vio aterrada al monstruo que emergió del lago, pero lo que mas le aterraba era que el monstruo ahora estaba mirando a Edward

"El terremoto de hace poco…debió haberlo atraído…"

Edward miro a la bestia con ojos concernidos, miro su Bisento y luego miro a sus compañeros, él sabía que esta era una situación completamente desafortunada, en la que la esperanza se veía perdido…

**GRUÑIR**

**¡ROOOAAAAR!**

El héroe del escudo y Raphtalia miraron con horror como el perro demonio de tres cabezas había logrado sobrevivir al derrumbe inicial, se notaba que estaba herido, pues uno de sus cuernos estaba partido, y su pata delantera estaba sangrando al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo

**[PERRO DEMONIO JEFE – LVL 20]**

"¡AH~! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH~!" Raphtalia grito de terror, a diferencia de los otros perros demonio, este, era casi la viva imagen de la criatura que asolaba sus recuerdos, y sus sueños cada vez que dormía en el pasado

"¡Cálmate Raphtalia! ¡Esa criatura no es la misma que mato a tus padres!"

**GRUÑIR**

"¡P-Pero…se ve casi…casi igual…!"

Naofumi frunció el ceño

"¡Escúchame, quizá ya no puedo hacer nada por tus padres, pero lo que puedes hacer ahora, es salvar a los demás niños como tú que podrían tener el mismo destino, si no peleamos ahora!"

Ella se mantuvo asustada

"¡Definitivamente te protegeré! ¡Por algo tengo un escudo!"

Naofumi maldijo, él sabía que en esta situación estaban acabados, Edward estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas, y ahora mismo, Raphtalia había perdido su espada contra uno de los perros demonio que sobrevivieron durante el derrumbe. Esta situación, era **difícil**

**¡GROAR!**

¡La bestia infernal se abalanzo contra los jóvenes héroes! ¡Iwatani Naofumi maldijo su mala suerte! ¡Raphtalia, aterra hasta la medula, veía impotente como iban a ser masacrados por un bestia de tres cabezas, justamente como en sus pesadillas!

**(One Piece OST – Luffy Moukou)**

_¡PERO…!_

_¡Ahora mismo, había una brillante luz de esperanza!_

"_[TRANSPHER TO RAPHTALIA]"_

**¡SLASH!**

La gigantesca hacha había salido disparada de la nada, cortando una de las piernas del perro monstruos, haciéndolo caer en su carrera a matarlos. Ambos héroes, sorprendidos vieron como el hacha iba directamente hacia la pequeña demi-humana, ella se asustó un momento, cerro los ojos, poniendo sus manos en defensa, sin embargo, al no sentir el frio acero cortando su carne, al abrir los ojos

¡LA ENORME HACHA AHORA ESTABA EN SU POSESION! ¡SOSTENIENDOLA COMO SI ESTUVIERA HECHA DE PAPEL!

Naofumi, en total sorpresa se agacho al acantilado, solo para ver a Edward parado sobre el cadáver de la criatura monstruosa, su cuerpo partido a la mitad y desangrándose en el agua, sin embargo, el arrecife se empezaba a hundir, dejando a un joven pirata a merced del agua salada.

Este levanto un pulgar en forma de aprobación

"Asegúrate de que le dé una paliza…muchacho"

El héroe, aunque sorprendido, asintió con determinación y regreso con su compañera quien aun estaba anonadada por los recientes eventos, se dirigió a su compañera con una expresión sumamente seria pero orgullosa

"Acaba con el…"

La pequeña miro a su dueño, y luego miro a la bestia, que a duras penas se puso de pie de nuevo, su muñón cortado lentamente empezó a cerrarse y reconstruirse, la pequeña, que hasta hace poco se mantuvo indecisa respecto a muchas de las decisiones que tomo hasta este punto. Se dio cuenta de algo importa, si sigue vacilando como hasta ahora, _no sobrevivirá por más tiempo_

Ahora le habían dado una oportunidad nueva, para demostrar que estaba lista

Ella frunció en ceño con furia y cargo directamente hacia al monstruo, que ya se había recuperado, estaba mas que dispuesto a luchar

_*¡Si no me muevo y actúo! ¡Entonces pasara lo mismo que la ultima vez! ¡Todos morirán! ¡Incluso con el Señor Edward! ¡No podemos sentirnos cómodos de que el lo resolverá todo! ¡Porque yo…!*_

Ella arremetió contra le monstruos, se barrio por debajo de él y corto sus dos piernas traseras, haciéndolo caer, el perro rugió con ira, su cabeza de en medio abrió la boca lanzando una bola de fuego

"¡CUIDADO, RAPHTALIA!"

Pequeña se protegió con el hacha, y desvió el ataque como si no fuera nada, definitivamente el arma que tenía era increíblemente especial, pues la bola de fuego no le hizo nada.

*¡Yo también…!*

Ella gruño y fue directamente contra el monstruo quien ahora estaba sobre sus rodillas, sus tres cabezas lanzado bolas de fuego contra la pequeña, la cual se mantuvo esquivando y reflejarlas usando el hacha imponente, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella había saltado frente a la criatura, quien estaba cargando un poderoso ataque con sus cabezas juntas

"¡RAPHTALIA ERES UN BLANCO FACIL EN ESA POSICION! ¡CUIDADO!"

La pequeña dejo de pensar por un momento, en sus ojos estaban las llamas de la determinación, brillando fuertemente, los recuerdos horridos y dolorosos de sus padres y hogar, siendo destruido por esos monstruos, fueron el combustible para su resolución valerosa, encarnado esa ira y frustración, en su arma, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

"_¡PORQUE YO TAMBIEN ESTOY AQUÍ PARA LUCHAR!"_

**¡ROOOOOAAAAARRR!**

La bestia escupió una poderosa llamarada, la pequeña exclamo un poderoso llanto de guerra, al momento en que las llamas y el metal chocaron, las llamas fuera completamente obliteradas por la poderosa arma cuya energía era impulsada por la fuerza de voluntad de Raphtalia, unos cimientos de un color metálico negro pulido se pudo ver en los brazos de la pequeña.

**¡SLASH!**

Fue un corte rápido y limpio. Raphtalia había partido al gran Perro Demonio a la mitad, el cadáver cayó al suelo completamente inerte, la pequeña, cayo sobre sus rodillas, su respiración agitada, dejando el hacha a su lado.

El héroe se apresuro a socorrerla, viendo que ella había un gran esfuerzo físico y mental en ese ataque, este solo pudo felicitarla

"Lo hiciste bien, peleaste con todo tu poder, de verdad has crecido bastante"

Ella monstro una débil pero feliz sonrisa, y se aferró a su dueño

"Gracias…mi señor…"

Este sonrió para si mismo, y sobo su cabeza

"Es Iwatani Naofumi, ¿Te lo dije no? Que todos somos compañeros, deja de llamarme así…"

Ella sonrió con atisbo de sonrojo en sus mejillas

"E-Entonces, una vez más, estoy encantada de haberlo conocido, Naofumi-sama"

Este sonrió…sintió que finalmente se podían relajar…hasta que algo le pico en el cerebro.

**(One Piece OST – Funny Extended)**

"¡¿EDWARD?!"

Los dos dejaron su acogedor momento para asomarse al filo del barranco, al verlo, casi sentía que sus ojos se habían salido de sus cabezas. Edward se estaba ahogando, su cara azul gritando por aire, hasta que al final se rindió, con una cómica sonrisa con espuma en su rostro se termino de hundir, no sin antes hacer un gesto de pulgar arriba con su mano antes de hundirse por completo.

Naofumi y Raphtalia se les cayó la mandíbula de la desesperación

"¡UUUUUUUHHHOOOOOO! ¡¿ACASO ESE IDIOTA NO SABE NADAR?! ¡PERO ERES UN PIRATA! ¡AH~AH~AH~! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO, QUÉ HAGO?!"

Viéndose corto de opciones y Raphtalia corriendo y gritando en círculos también pensando que hacer, al final el héroe se quito todo su equipamiento quedándose únicamente con su pantalón puesto, dejándole sus cosas a la pequeña, este no dudo en saltar desde el barranco directo al agua…

"¡AGUANTA EDWARD! ¡YA VOY! ¡GERONIMO!"

XXX

Usando su Rope Shield se las arreglo para llevar el cuerpo inconsciente de Edward de vuelta a la superficie y también trepando el barranco, Naofumi sentía que se le iban a reventar las venas mientras cargaba con el enorme cuerpo de Edward de vuelta al barranco. Raphtalia empezó a saltar sobre su estómago para ayudar a escupir toda el agua

Naofumi también termino en el suelo completamente fatigado

"_Es…la última vez…que hacemos un Quest que involucre agua…"_

"¡BWAH!"

Finalmente, Edward termino por escupir una fuente de agua, luego empezó a toser, lentamente regresando al mundo real.

"P-Pensé que moriría…_de nuevo_"

El se dio cuenta de la pequeña Raphtalia entregándole de nuevo su hacha

"Gracias, Señor Edward" ella sonrió felizmente, fue gracias a él que pudo destruir lo que más odiaba

Este sonrió en respuesta

"¡Gurara~, sabía que le darías una paliza de mi parte, bien hecho, Raphy!"

Ella también rio a su lado, Naofumi cansado, solo pudo esbozar una risa ahogada también

Edward se levanto para ubicarse, noto que el vagón donde estaban todos los materiales que minaron seguía intacto, el camino de regreso también parecía estable, justo como él quería

*Hm, no esperaba menos, me asegure de controlar ese terremoto de forma perfecta. Bien hecho, yo" se auto felicitó, sin perder tiempo, agarro a Naofumi junto a su equipamiento, a Raphtalia con su otro brazo

"Siguiente parada, ese vendedor estúpido que nos mandó a una misión suicida"

Esto alerto al héroe

"¿Q-Qué planeas hacer…? ¿Edward…?"

El dio un fuerte salto al otro lado del barranco, por supuesto, Raphtalia se reía inocentemente, mientras Naofumi gritaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser, pensando que esta vez iban a morir

XXX

Y así siguieron sus días. Ha paso un mes desde que su aventura en Melromarc se dio a cabo, hasta el día de hoy. Que regresaron a la ciudad principal para reponer todo lo necesario, ahorrando gran cantidad de dinero y acumulando materiales para mejor su equipo. Sin mencionar que a Edward casi se le olvida que tenia un trato pendiendo con cierto amigo herrero

"Han sido unas semanas muy productivas" menciono Edward

"Mhm, finalmente llegamos al nivel 20 los tres…"

Raphtalia lo seguía en medio

"No abríamos podido sin tener a Edward-sama haciendo el trabajo pesado, muchas gracias"

Este se rio inocentemente

"Bueno, tampoco es como que ustedes no hayan hecho nada, Gurara~. Después de todo, ¡Mírate!" el pirata señalo a su compañera demi-humana

En efecto, la pequeña Raphtalia que habían conocido aquel día, ahora era un joven un poco más alto, posiblemente en una etapa de preadolescencia comparada la niña de no menos de 8 años, ahora parecía estar en sus 13-14 años. Ella se rio un poco

"B-Bueno, los demi-humanos crecemos físicamente cuando subimos de nivel, aunque, mi mente sigue siendo la una niña…" explico

"Hm, en todo caso, estoy feliz por lo fuerte que te has vuelto, así que creo que estamos bien con eso" Naofumi fue el que menos mostraba reacción ante el desarrollo de la ya no tan pequeña Raphtalia

"Que malo eres Naofumi-sama, lo dices como si todavía fuera una niña…"

**¡GROWL!**

Ella se sonrojo al ver que su estómago rugió de nuevo…

"Eso es porque **Eres **una niña aun, fufu~" Naofumi se burló, a lo que este se sonrojo aún mas

"Oye déjala ser, además, también estoy hambriento, vayamos por algo de comer luego de terminar de mejorar nuestro equipo"

Los dos asintieron.

La campana de la tienda sonó, alertando al herrero de que tenía clientes

Este se sorprendió al ver a su grupo favorito de regreso

"¡Vaya, vaya! ¡No los había visto en mucho tiempo! ¡Debieron estar ocupados!" alago el herrero al ver a los tres, aunque sus ropas y equipamiento se veian desastrosos por decir menos

"Vinimos por unas reparaciones…" explico Naofumi algo avergonzado respecto al estado de su atuendo

"Yo vine a retirar lo que acordamos. Como estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera, no tuve la oportunidad de venir a verlo. También, algo nuevo para Raphy, el que ella tenia ya no le queda muy bien…" Edward se gano un puchero de parte de la demi-humana

"¡E-Edward-sama lo hace sonar como si hubiese engordado!" se quejó ella

"¡Whoa! ¡Pero solo mírala, ha crecido tanto!" él se puso sentimental "Y pensar que eras una pequeña inocente cuando llegaste aquí, el tiempo vuela sin duda…"

Naofumi entrego su armadura y blindaje de cuero al herrero

"Hmp, entiendo que las niñas pequeñas son lindas. Pero, en serio, últimamente la gente ha estado haciendo mucho escandalo con ella, todos los tipos con los que nos topamos se ríen como idiotas al verla"

El herrero levanto una ceja interrogante

"Muchacho… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?" el héroe se mostró confundido al respecto

"¿Qué cosa?"

Raphtalia se le acerco

"Déjelo ser, a el no le gusta pensar al respecto"

"Hm, ya veo. De todos modos, tendré su equipamiento arreglado y listo en unas horas. Y Edward, su acorazado está acá atrás, si fuera tan amable de…ya sabes, es que, esa cosa es increíblemente pesada…"

Señalo su bodega, por lo que este asintió en dirección a retirar su ítem, ganándose las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, sobre todo Raphtalia

"¿Qué es lo que pidió Edward-sama?"

El héroe la miro un momento, recordando sobre aquel día

"Ah, es cierto. Tu no estabas cuando Edward y yo vinimos a esta tienda la primera vez…" el mostro una mirada seria y un tanto adolorida, pero rápidamente la reemplazo con una sonrisa "El primer día que fui invocado, Edward nos ayuda a conseguir un equipamiento muy bueno, el que he estado usando hasta ahora, si, recuerdo eso muy bien. También, mando a hacer una armadura para él, pero como era un trabajo pesado, espero hasta que lo tuvieran listo, y eso es hoy, más o menos"

Ella miro con una ojos brillantes y curioso

"Oh~, y ¿Qué podría pedir alguien como Edward-sama? A pesar de que ya posee una fuerza increíble"

Naofumi se encogió de hombros

"Una pieza pectoral simple. Eso creo, no parecía la gran cosa"

**PISADA PESADA**

El suelo tembló un momento, así como los dos se alertaron cuando vieron a su amigo salir de la puerta que conducía a la bodega, casi se les cayo la mandíbula, ¡Era una armadura super gruesa! La placa pectoral cubría completamente su torso, abdomen y parcialmente los hombros, también parecía recorrer cierta parte de su espalda. Sin mencionar que al frente, tenía plasmada el símbolo de Edward, la calavera sonriente, esmaltada con un color gris que resaltaba de la armadura negra.

Edward empezó a mover los brazos y la cadera

"Hm, no me molesta tanto para darme la vuelta. Y mis brazos tampoco se siente limitados, debo decirlo, hiciste un buen trabajo"

El herrero se rio para sí mismo

"Podrías decir que este es trabajo serio, Hahaha~"

"Puedo darme cuenta"

Raphtalia y Naofumi habían dejado su equipo viejo y dañado. Quedando únicamente con sus indumentarias de protección, café y verde respectivamente

El herrero las tomo para su respectivo arreglo

"Como dije, este llevara al menos unas horas, mas si quieres agregarle algunas cosas más. Díganme muchachos, fuera de su 'tesoro escondido' ¿Cuánto es su presupuesto ahora mismo?"

Edward dio un paso al frente

"No somos pobres, por lo menos no ahora. Diría que unas 700 monedas de cobre, 500 monedas de plata y 200 monedas de Oro. Hemos estado haciendo negocios vendiendo materiales primos de una mina abandonada"

El herrero se mostro en sorpresa y comenzó a reír

"¡Hahaha~ no esperaba menos de ti, mi amigo negociante! ¡Fácilmente puedo decir que esta viviendo una buena vida! Bien, que es lo que este humilde artesano puede hacer por ustedes"

Los tres pensaron al respecto

"Bueno…quisiera algunas mejoras pequeñas a mi atuendo, la placa pectoral es buena, pero quisiera unas hombreras" pidió Naofumi a lo que herrero comenzó a anotar

"L-La verdad no estoy segura de sí debería ponerme exigente sobre eso…"

Edward puso un mano sobre su hombro

"No te preocupes Raphy, es tu atuendo de aventurera, asegúrate de lucir como tal..." ella se sonrojo un poco a lo que empezó a jugar con sus dedos

"B-Bueno, entonces…una placa pectoral… ¿Por favor?"

El herrero sonrió levemente

"¿Algo más?"

Ella se puso nerviosa

"Una nueva espada, y… ¡Y unas piezas de cuero reforzado!" ella finalmente dejo salir lo que quería

El herrero rio para sí mismo

"Eres muy modesta jovencita. No veo eso muy a menudo por aquí. Bien, tendré listo su pedido hoy pasado el mediodía, hasta entonces relájense, la Ola de la Calamidad se está acercando…"

Sus palabras preocupo al trio de aventureros

"Si eso es verdad, entonces es cuando mas que nunca, debemos estar listos. Para eso hemos estado peleando…" Edward tomo su Naginata con fuerza, mostrando su inquebrantable confianza

"Asi que ya esta llegando la hora…" Raphtalia también se mostro preocupada, ha mejorado sus habilidades tanto como fue posible, gracias al entrenamiento con Edward y sus peleas contra los monstruos, pero seguía preocupada de lo que sea que las Olas puedan tener escondido

"Ahora que lo mencionas. Me pregunto esto desde que llegue. ¿Cómo sabes donde y cuando lo Ola aparcera?" le pregunto Naofumi al herrero

"Chico ¿Nadie te lo dijo? En la Plaza hay una iglesia donde puedes ver una torre de reloj. Ahí podrás encontrar algo llamado _'El Reloj de Arena de la Era de los Dragones' _cuando toda la arena caiga. Los héroes y sus compañeros serán transportados

Los tres lo miraron un momento, sobre todo Edward

"Y~ ¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a estar sin decirnos eso?"

El se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona

"¿Nunca preguntaron? De todas formas, pequeña chica, la espada y la funda son de cortesía. Por supuesto, para mis queridos amigos aquí. En cuanto a sus armaduras, vengan por ellas esta tarde o noche"

De esa forma, los tres solo suspiraron y salieron, yendo directamente por algo bueno de comer

XXX

Raphtalia veía su comida con deleite, simplemente no podía tener suficiente de la comida para niños, los camarones fritos, pasta y el postre era delicioso, claro, ahora tenía más modales en la mesa así que comió tranquila. Los otros dos también tuvieron su respectivo festín, así como Edward, que se volvió más exigente con el licor, como siempre

"Edward"

Este había terminado de sorber una gran cantidad de fideos

"¿Hm?"

El héroe lo miro con una cara de póker

"Ha~, termina de comer primero"

Este trago todo lo que pudo en el proceso, termino de pasar toda la comida con una jarra completa de licor

"¿Qué sucede?"

El héroe ahora lo miro seriamente

"¿Usaras 'ese poder' durante la Ola?" pregunto, haciendo referencia a lo que paso hace una semana en la mina, la imagen del espacio agrietándose y partiéndose en pedazos, todavía estaba fresca en su memoria

El pirata levanto una ceja interrogante

"¿Te refieres a mis terremotos?"

"Todavía no me creo que sea eso"

"Si lo son"

"Edward eso es físicamente imposible"

"Hmp, de donde yo vengo no existe lo 'físicamente imposible', soy el humano que comió la fruta Gura-Gura. Soy un Hombre Terremoto, así de simple"

El héroe se sobo las cienes pensando en encontrar lógica al respecto, fallando miserablemente

"Como sea, el punto es, no quiero que lo uses, al menos no frente a otras personas"

Edward se mostro indignado al respeto mientras tomaba su bebida

"¿Por qué? Es como si yo de repente te dijera que no uses tu escudo"

"Porque este escudo es todo lo que puedo usar. Tu tienes mas cosas aparte de tu poder extraño. A lo que me refiero que no quiero que llamemos demasiado la atención"

El pirata se mostró confundido

"¿No querías restregarle en la cara a tus amigos lo fuerte es tu equipo?"

**GOLPE**

El héroe había dejado en claro su enojo sobre la mesa

"Ellos **NO SON **mis amigos…"

El pirata también desafío con la mirada

"Ellos no fueron mas que las marionetas de un elaborado engaño, si los convences de que dijiste la verdad, se disculparan" el tomo su bebida tranquilamente

"¿Y si no lo hacen?"

"Sácales las disculpas por la fuerza, junto a algunos dientes en el proceso. Muchas amistadas conflictivas se resuelven así de donde vengo" dijo simplemente

"Este…"

Los dos miraron a la joven chica

"¿Cómo son los otros tres héroes?" pregunto ella inocentemente

"Son idiotas, obviamente, no te juntes con ellos, es una orden" ella sintió

"Raphy no escuches al amargado, simplemente son mocosos tontos que aun no han aprendido a vivir por si mismos. Estoy seguro que con la lección adecuada, podrían hacer un buen equipo"

"¿Por qué estas tan aferrado a la idea de reconciliarnos?"

Edward termino su bebida

"La historia se llama 'La Leyenda de los 4 Héroes Santos' no 'Naofumi Y sus Amigos', ustedes están destinados a trabajar juntos. Por lo tanto, estoy seguro que con la guía adecuada, ustedes podrían ser un equipo invencible"

El héroe entrecerró la mirada al darse cuenta de algo

"¿Guía, Lección? ¿Estoy sintiendo ese bizarro instinto paternal tuyo otra vez?"

Edward se encogió de hombros

"Quizá, a lo mejor, no sé. ¿Tu dime?"

Naofumi frunció el ceño

"Ni creas que voy a cooperar con ellos"

Edward afilo la mirada más seriamente

"Veo que sigues siendo un tonto niño obstinado. Muy bien, ya veremos…"

XXX

Una vez regresaron a la tienda de su amigo herrero, pasando algunas horas luego de su almuerzo, se apresuraron a ver cómo iba la reparación y mejora de su equipamiento.

Por supuesto, Naofumi no tuvo muchos cambios con su nueva "Armadura Tribal" como la llama el herrero, salvo las cadenas y cuero reforzado en sus brazos, sus nuevas hombreras y algunas piezas de metal para cubrir sus caderas, pies y rodillas

"Parezco un Líder Ladrón…"

"Te ves más como alguien digno de ser un aventurero, no me parece tan mal, muchacho"

"¡Gurara~, si me lo preguntas, te vez como un bandido sofisticado, pero te queda bien!"

"¡Yo creo que Naofumi-sama se ve apuesto con su nueva armadura!"

Los tres alagaron al nuevo set que usaba el héroe. Este sintió bastante bienvenido al respecto

"Gracias, bueno, te tomaste la molestia de añadirle bastantes cosas. Me asegurare de darle buen uso."

Este sonrió

"¡Claro, si me traer mas materiales, le hare más mejoras, después de todo tu amigo y tu tiene una mina llena de materiales para explotar! Seria una lastima no sacar provecho de ello" explico

"Si, ¿Cuánto será por todo esto?" pregunto incluyendo el set que pidió Raphtalia

"Bueno, como ustedes buenos clientes y buenos conocidos. Les dejare un buen descuento, sin mencionar el 'extra' que su amigo había pagado de mas con su acorazado. No se preocupen por el precio, disfruten de su nuevo equipamiento, eso es lo que digo"

Los tres mostraron sonrisas agradecidas

"Eres bastante amable. Por supuesto, con los 'buenos' clientes claro" remarco Barbablanca, a lo cual este se rio

"La calidad de mi trabajo esta reflejada en mi visión de mi cliente, claro, Hahaha~"

De esta forma ellos se retiraron

XXX

Finalmente llegaron a la Plaza donde estaba en enorme edificio religioso, frente a ellos podían ver el gigantesco altar donde ya hacían las insignias de las 4 armas legendarias

"Es la primera vez que estoy en una Iglesia tan bonita" menciono la chica mapache

"Hm, me sorprende que solo nos dejen entrar y ya. Por cierto, ¿En tu mundo también tiene algo como esto, Edward?"

El pirata pensó al respecto. Pero el héroe pudo notar como las venas se mostraron en su frente, con una expresión duramente seria

"No chico, de donde yo vengo. Los 'dioses' se comportan peor que demonios, no existe tal cosa como una religión, personas como yo viven en libertad, surcando el océano. Para mí, cosas como los 'dioses', con conceptos mas que muertos, y estoy feliz por ello…"

Naofumi tomo el mensaje muy claro, las demás personas que escuchar las sucias palabras de Edward respecto a sus creencias se vieron insultadas, pero después de ver al pirata, decidieron que respetaban mucho la integridad de sus caras, como para escoger una pelea con el

"Héroe del Escudo y compañía. ¿Podemos llevarlos?" el equipo fue detenido por un dúo de monjas, estos no vieron malas intenciones, salvo sus expresiones que mostraban el odio hacia Naofumi, bastante escondido tras sus caras inexpresivas

"Claro, ya era hora de que viéramos ese dichoso reloj" Edward lidero al resto siguiendo a las monjas, quienes, a pesar de mostrarse atraídas por el joven pirata, su dedicación a su religión las retuvo de tener cualquier pensamiento impuro.

"Por aquí…"

Unos pasillos al fondo y después de dos pisos, notaron el gigantesco reloj de arena, el cual les dejo preocupados, puesto que la parte de arriba estaba casi vacía

"Eso significa que ya casi es hora…"

Fue entonces que algo se manifestó frente a la visión de los dos aventureros, una reacción preocupada se mostró en sus rostros

**[OLA DE LA CALAMIDAD: 20H15MIN RESTANTES]**

"Asi que este es todo el tiempo que nos queda…"

"Debe ser una broma, solo veinte horas, no tenemos tiempo para estar de turistas tenemos que-"

"**Oh que desagradable, ew…"**

Una familiar e irritante voz se hizo eco en el ala

"**Si no es mas que el Criminal del Escudo en persona"**

Naofumi frunció el ceño cuando vio las personas que habían ingresado a la sala también, la voz no era otra que la de Mein Sophia, la chica que lo acompaño en su primer día de aventurero, y también, la mujer que lo traiciono

Sin embargo, Naofumi es muy consciente de todo lo que aprendió ese día y los que vinieron después, sin mencionar a los compañeros con los que estaba

"¿Qué quieres, Mein?" este respondió de forma muy altanera, ni siquiera se molesto en voltear, estaba mas ocupado revisando sus Stats

"¿Qué no es obvio? Mi Señor Motoyasu ha venido para revisar cuanto queda para la Ola. Deberías estas feliz de estar en la misma ala que él, sucio enfermo"

"¿También vinieron a ver el Reloj de Arena, ladrón?" pregunto Motoyasu que también estaba con su grupo, que era, literalmente un harem de chicas aventureras

El héroe lo ignoro

"¡Oye, Motoyasu-sama te está dirigiendo la palabra!"

El héroe se rio para sí mismo un poco

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" el lancero se sentía un poco enojado, sabiendo cual podría ser la causa de su risa

Naofumi se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa cínica y molesta

"Escuche que ustedes pescaron un resfriado, por haber dormido en piyamas dentro del castillo real" el héroe comenzó a reírse de solo recordarlo, después de todo ellos causaron dicho acontecimiento

A Motoyasu le salió una pequeña vena por recordar eso

"Si…fue muy molesto sabes. No solo eso, desapareciste después de aquel día. Sin mencionar los rumores sobre ti y tu…amigo" esta vez se dirigió a Barbablanca que estaba de brazos cruzados, con una expresión aguda y decepcionada

"¿Qué?"

El héroe se acerco a el con una actitud altanera

"¡Se la verdad sobre ti, Edward Newgate!"

El pirata levanto una ceja

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál?"

El héroe rio para sí mismo

"Eres un Ilusionista, un Aventurero Falso que engaña a la gente, usando su magia para alterar su visión de otros. ¡Apuesto a que detrás de ese cuerpo enorme y musculoso, puede haber un enano enclenque, ¡o incluso algún gordo desagradable! ¡Ya no puedes enga-"

**PUÑETAZO**

El pirata le había propinado un golpe directo al estómago, a gran velocidad, ninguna de las compañeras féminas habían siquiera divisado tal acto con gran precisión, ni siquiera de peleadores experimentados en el gremio. El héroe cayo sobre sus rodillas, escupió una gran cantidad de baba y luego arrojo un poco de su almuerzo

"¿Qué pasa?" Barbablanca lo miro profundamente con desprecio, y luego se cruzó de brazos otra vez, mirando al suelo donde ya hacia el héroe. "¿Dejaste caer una moneda o algo?" el héroe se agarró del estómago con fuerza

"¡Motoyasu-sama!" Mein lo socorrió con magia de curación tan rápido como pudo

"¿Eso te pareció una ilusión, **mocoso**?" su fulminante mirada furiosa freno a las otras chicas a tratar de defender a su héroe, sentía que, si hacían algo contra aquel hombre, _terminarían en un peor estado_

Naofumi sonrió satisfecho

"¿Ves lo que pasa cuando crees en rumores estúpidos? Es posible que el rumor sobre la verdadera fuerza de Edward, **no es el único que se hayan inventado**" este señalo sus venenosas palabras a Mein, así mismo con Edward, la susodicho empezó a sudar, nervios y temor se mostraron en su mente

*Ese maldito grandulón…* ella maldijo a ver a Edward, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión severa

"Me sigues decepcionando. Mocoso lancero, a este punto, cooperar para resolver el problema de las Olas, quizá sea más difícil"

El héroe de la lanza lentamente se puso de pie

"¿C-Cooperar dices…? ¿Con ese violador enfermo?"

Fue entonces que Raphtalia salió de detrás de Edward al haber escuchado las osadías contra su señor

"Disculpen, pero Naofumi-sama no es ningún enfermo"

La vista completa de la jovencita había, por así decirlo, revitalizado el HP de Motoyasu

"¡OOOHH! ¡¿QUIÉN ES ESA LINDURA?!"

El héroe de la lanza dejo a sus compañeras para saludar la jovencita que había aparecido de repente, obviamente era una demi-humana, una chica en la flor de su juventud y en pleno desarrollo, a pesar de que ya había demostrado su crecimiento en varias "áreas"

El pirata se molesto a ver su acto tan conforme respecto a la pequeña

"¿Cómo conseguiste que un ejemplar tan hermoso, como esta joven damisela te acompañara, Violador del Escudo? Digo, no es como si no hubiera escuchado sobre ese rumor, ¿Cierto?"

Raphtalia levanto una ceja en interrogación. Al mismo tiempo Naofumi continúo teniendo una cara de póker, sin siquiera importar le amenaza

"Adelante, cuéntale, veamos que pasa ¿Quieres?"

El héroe lancero estaba bastante molesto por la actitud atrevida y altanera de Naofumi, por lo que miro a Raphtalia con ojos serios, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra

"Oh~, joven demi-humana, de procedencia trágica, solo puedo decirte sobre las peores de las desgracias. ¡Este hombre!" señalo al héroe escudero que solo levanto la mano para saludar. "Es el responsable del mas bajo de los actos. El abuso físico sexual de una joven, esta inocente dama" señalo a Mein quien empezó a dar lagrimas de cocodrilo. "¿No crees que es horrible seguir a un hombre tan vil como él? ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi grupo?" este le ofreció una amplia y escalofriante sonrisa

**PUÑETAZO**

Una vez más, el héroe lancero recibió un golpe, solo que esta vez fue directo hacia su "hermoso" rostro, el héroe cayo sobre su trasero mientras se sobaba, rápidamente Mein comenzó a socorrerlo

Esta chica, cuyo puño estaba cubierto por un color negro metálico, miro al héroe de la lanza con la mirada más denigrante que tenia

"Naofumi-sama y Edward-sama me advirtieron que habría gente como tú. Que cree en cosas estúpidas, y que solo dañan su reputación. Por favor, Motoyasu-san, absténgase de volver referirse a mis señores de esa forma, por favor"

De esa forma ella regreso al grupo, ambos varones sonriendo respecto al progreso y la aplicación de sus enseñanzas dando frutos, de esa forma, los tres se retiraron dejando al grupo del héroe de la lanza completamente impotentes de poder defender a su héroe por miedo a lo que Edward o la misma Raphtalia o incluso Naofumi podría hacer

XXX

**[QUEDAN 17MIN]**

Ambos miraron el contador y suspiraron. Mientras caminaron por las calles del reino

"Bueno, eso pudo salir mejor…"

"¿Sigues pensando en lo que paso en la iglesia?"

Edward tomo un trago de su bebida en su cantina de metal

"Te lo dije, se que son unos mocosos tontos. Pero encontramos una forma irrefutable de mostrar tu inocencia, quizá de animen a cooperar"

El héroe suspiro

"¿Tú crees que la Perra de Mein deje que eso pase?"

Edward lo miro con una ceja levantada

"¿Tu crees que ella me puede detener de hacerlo?"

El héroe no pudo argumentar ante esa lógica

"Touché"

"¿Ese era uno de los héroes?" la chica mapache les pregunto

"Si, bueno, el más desagradable de los tres." Expreso Naofumi

"Hm, me pregunto si esos dos hayan tenido una mejoría, en su actitud al menos"

Ambos continuaron su caminata esperando el momento se ser llamados

"¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto el escudero

El pirata se traqueó los nudillos

"Matar monstruos, conseguir cosas para mejor nuestro equipamiento. Subir de nivel, y evitar que cualquier espectador ajeno a esto salga herido"

"Suena como algo que idearía usted, Edward-sama…" Raphy rio nerviosamente ante la estrategia de su compañero

**TRANSPORTAR**

Fue instantáneo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el grupo ahora estaba una locación diferente, mas no desconocida, los tres reaccionaron al instante

"¡¿Hemos sido invocados?!" Naofumi reviso su perímetro

"¡Debo decir que esto de las Olas no deja a nadie esperando! ¡Bien entonces, vamos a la pelea!" Edward empuño su Bisento con fuerza

"¡¿En donde estamos?!" Raphtalia desenvaino su espada

**¡CRACK!**

Los tres notaron el fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose, rápidamente le atribuyeron dicho ruido a Edward, sobre todo cuando vieron el cielo

"¿El cielo, se está partiendo?"

"¡EDWARD!"

"¡Oye ese no fui yo…_aun_!"

Fue entonces que notaron, como del cielo resquebrajándose, empezaron a emerger y nacer una sin numero de bestias y monstruos, en su mayoría seres no-muertos con espadas, hachas y armadura

"¡Naofumi-sama, Edward-sama! ¡Miren!" la chica llama su atención para ver una sección del lugar en el que estaban. "¡Es la mina de carbón! ¡Estamos en el pueblo de Ryute, el pueblo que nos ayudo bastante!" señalo ella

Ambos aventureros fruncieron el ceño

"Naofumi." Edward llamo al héroe. "Dudo que hayan evacuado a estas personas antes de que empezara el ataque. Démonos prisa"

A pesar de que los otros tres héroes con sus grupos iban en otra dirección a la que estaba el pueblo. No esperaban menos pues querían matar al jefe de la Ola para terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. De todas formas, los tres se apresuraron al pueblo

* * *

"Naofumi, asegúrate de proteger a los que puedas. Raphy, tu conmigo, vamos a darles una paliza a esos cabrones"

"¡Si señor!"

En su camino al pueblo mas cercano, se dieron cuenta de una fugaz luz que venia en dicha dirección, lo cual los hizo preocuparse en sobre medida

"¡¿Les están diciendo donde se reúnen para un ataque de bombardeo?!"

"¡Esos idiotas, seguramente se van a matar a los demonios mas fuertes, la gente de ahí aun no ha sido evacuada!"

"¡Yo me encargare de eso, ustedes dos mocosos, solo concéntrense en las instrucciones que les di!"

Los dos asintieron, una vez llegaron al pueblo, vieron el caos en el que se había convertido, había monstros del tipo Undead, y monstruos insecto, avispas demonios enormes

Una familia de aldeanos estaba por ser embestíos por una horda de enemigos, a lo que el héroe del escudo actuó rápido

"**SHIELD PRISON!" **una columna de escudos amarrados con condenas protegió a los aldeanos de los monstruos, los cuales no podía atravesar su defensa

"¡Hah!"

**¡SLASH!**

Los monstruos y abejas habían sido cortados en pedazos por Raphtalia, así como los mas grandes fueron pulverizados por Edward, mientras Naofumi se concentraba en mantener la seguridad de los aldeanos

"¡¿Pueden oírme allí dentro?! ¡Ese escudo desparecer pronto, cuando lo haga, huyan en dirección opuesta a la grieta!" ordeno al grupo de inocentes, estos rápidamente reconocieron la procedencia de dicho poder

"¡¿Eres el Héroe del Escudo?!"

El héroe sonrió para sí mismo

"Asegúrense de escapar, les juro que no podre dormir esta noche, si alguno de ustedes muere aquí"

Otro Undead trato de acercarse a Naofumi, este bloqueo su rostro con su **Escudo de Tubería** para luego se decapitado por Edward, dándole un pulgar arriba

Otro Undead del tipo Campeón había hecho su camino detrás de los dos, pero cuando arremetió con su enorme hacha, Edward lo había bloqueado con facilidad, el monstruo estaba confundido al ver la incomparable fuerza que poseía el pirata

"Estas en nuestro camino, Oi"

**SLASH**

Raphtalia había saltado por detrás del Campeón Undead, para decapitarlo en el proceso

"Bien hecho, Raphy!" Edward le dio un pulgar arriba

"¡Gracias, Edward-sama!"

**BZZZZZ**

Los tres vieron a un enjambre de avispas dejar de arremeter contra los aventureros y soldados para ir directo hacia ellos, Edward dio un paso al frente, él sabía que esto no funcionaba contra los Undead por ser seres muertos sin voluntad, pero estas avispas eran diferentes

"Hm"

Era algo que solo Edward podía ver, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un radio bastante grande, todas las avispas habían caído al suelo completamente inconscientes. Edward miro a los aldeanos, soldados y aventureros que estaban confundidos por lo que pasado

"¿Que están haciendo? ¡¿Admirando el paisaje?! ¡Tomen sus armas y acaben con estos idiotas! ¡¿ACASO NO QUIEREN PROTEGER ESTE LUGAR?!"

Con un grito de guerra, Edward levanto la moral y comando a todas las fuerzas presentes para derrotar a todos los monstruos, con su fuerza abrumadora, lentamente empezaron a limpiar el pueblo de Ryute con mínimos daño posibles. Incluso salvo a un grupo de Caballeros que estaban por ser atacados por varios Campeones Undead, en el proceso, tanto el grupo del Héroe del Escudo, como los aldeanos y los Caballeros, repelieron a los enemigos de forma brutal. Pero la grieta dimensional no se cerraba

Hasta que vieron algo en el cielo que los hizo palidecer

"¡UN ATAQUE DE BOMBARDEO!" grito un aldeano, al ver las bolas de fuego estaban por llover sobre el pueblo, a pesar de que los monstruos estaban por ser erradicados de todas maneras, ellos vieron con horror como toda la gente inocente que se salvo iba a ser asesinada, por un error cometido por otros…

Edward miro a Naofumi, quien, con una mirada seria, asintió a su compañero, aunque el lo iba a hacer de todas maneras

"¡HM, HAH!"

Edward dio un poderoso salto hacia el cielo, y cuando estaba por colisionar con las flechas, una burbuja de color desconocido se formó en su puño

"¡RAH!"

**GOLPE**

**¡ROMPER!**

**¡CRACK!**

**¡AGRIETAR!**

Todos los aldeanos y soldados vieron en total asombro, como el golpe de aquel hombre había partido el cielo, por un momento pensaron que era una Ola de Calamidad, sí no fuese porque al momento en que se rompió en pedazos, una inimaginable mente poderosa onda de choque había extinguido las bolas de fuego en cuestión de seguidos, posterior a eso, el viento comenzó a volverse errático por un momento. En todo caso, ahora solo quedaba encargarse de los monstruos que quedaban.

Pero Edward tenía algo en mente

"Naofumi"

El héroe lo miro, no pudo evitar ver esa mirada de 'voy a hacer algo arriesgado' en el rostro de su amigo

"Si vas por el jefe, asegúrate de mostrarle a ese trió de tontos lo que somos capaces. Me quedare con Raphtalia a limpiar lo que queda"

Edward asintió y se apresuró a paso rápido al lugar donde podía sentir se estaba desarrollando la pelea.

Fue ahí donde el héroe de la Lanza, Espada y Arco estaban bombardeando al monstruo jefe que estaba comandando a la Ola, solo había dos maneras de terminar el evento. Hasta que se acabe el tiempo o matando al jefe, y este era la mejor solución

Pero los tres héroes y su equipo se estaban demorando mucho en hacerlo

"¡Solo debilítenlo! ¡Necesitamos que más monstruos sigan con el spawning para ganar mas XP!" ordeno Ren a sus compañeros hechiceros que comandaban los conjuros contra los monstruos

"¿Pero que hay de los aldeanos que están siendo atacados?" Itsuki menciono preocupado

Motoyasu continúo matando demonios

"Solo son NPCs no debes preocuparte por eso, ahora mismo debemos matar a tantos monstruos como sea posible"

**RUGIDO**

Los tres héroes vieron al monstruo Chimera, una bestia legendaria, una parte de su cuerpo es la de un león, la otra de un asno y una cola de serpiente venenosa, cuyo nivel era bastante alto pero sus ataques y movimientos era lentos y fáciles de esquivar. Los tres no iban a tener ningún problema contra este monstruo, pero ellos querían seguir cosechando el XP de los otros monstruos que aparecían en masa

La bestia rugía de rabia al ver como jugaban con ella, quería acabar cuanto antes con ellos, devorarlos a todos

**AGARRAR**

"¡¿ROAR?!"

La bestia no tenia ni idea de había pasado, así como los tres héroes, cuando de repente algo o alguien habían agarrado su cola, cuando se dieron cuenta, no era otro que Edward, quien tenia una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro

"**¿Asi que tu eres lo que debo matar eh?" **la bestia empezó a sudar bastante, ese hombre **era peligroso**, emitía un aura de confianza y seguridad en la tarea de matarlo, que lo hacía temblar de miedo

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Un Rey Marino te comió la lengua?"_

Edward corto la cola de la Chimera con su hacha, el monstruo rugió de dolor, pero no termino ahí, Edward deseaba terminar rápido, así que cubrió su arma con Haki y arremetió con toda su fuerza

"¡URAH!"

**SLASH**

El corte fue tan poderoso que no solo partió a la bestia a la mitad, si no también el suelo, dejando una gigantesca grieta cortada limpiamente. Edward noto que no solo obtuvo el XP por matar al jefe, si no que también había subido de nivel dos veces, con una sonrisa satisfecha, se retiro de la escena. No sin antes mirar a los héroes por encima de su hombro

"Mocosos, deberían considerar hacerse mas fuertes. A este paso, se convertirán en un estorbo…"

A pesar de escuchar las quejas de Motoyasu por robarle la gloria de matar al jefe, los otros héroes suspiraron al ver que se estaban tomando su trabajo de forma nada profesional, obviamente, sus orgullos también fueron aplastados otra vez

Así con la bestia siendo derrotada a manos de Edward

_La Ola empezó a desaparecer, regresando a todos a la normalidad_

Al regresar con su equipo, tres se reunieron para revisar los daños, algunas casas fueron quemadas, otras estructuras estaban bastante destruidas, pero consiguieron mantener los daños al mínimo, para ellos esta fue una victoria muy satisfactoria

"¡Gurararara~! ¡Debiste ver sus caras, chico Naofumi! ¡Cuando acabe con ese monstruo, el niñato de la lanza se puso a llorar como una nena! ¡Gurararara~!" el pirata se estaba partiendo de risa ahora mismo

Naofumi solo pudo acompañar en su risa

"Me alegra que hayas destrozado sus orgullos"

"No esperaba menos de Edward-sama" Raphtalia también lo felicito

"_¡Héroe del Escudo!"_

El grupo de giro para divisar al comandante de escuadrón de los caballeros, el hombre con el que Raphtalia se puso a pelear por el ataque de bolas de fuego, el cual pudo causar muchos daños de no ser porque Edward estaba presente, en todo caso, él se acercó al grupo, notablemente tenía una expresión de disgusto en su rostro

"¿Y ahora que quieres?" amenazo la chica mapache, el comandante ni se inmuto ante su amenaza

"El Rey…organizara una fiesta para celebrar la victoria contra la Olas, también celebraran a aquellos que contribuyeron, y por su puesto…" se mordió el labio inferior con total desagrado. "Aquel que derroto al jefe de la Ola, se le dará un banquete en su honor…"

Los tres se miraron entre sí, ahora, poniendo una sonrisa de ganadores al ver que el reinado corrupto habían sucumbido ante sus hazañas, Edward por su parte, tenia muchas ganas de restregarle esto en su cara al rey

"¡GURARARARA~! ¡¿QUIÉN SOY YO PARA NEGAR UN BANQUETE EN MI NOMBRE?! ¡MEJOR SI ES GRATIS! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS ESPERANDO, HOMBRE DE HOJALATA?! ¡HAY QUE CELEBRAR! ¡GURARARARA~!"

Sus compañeros dieron una sonrisa de consolación, por los chefs que iban a cocinar esa noche…

Pero sin duda, el día de hoy. Iwatani Naofumi le probo a este retorcido mundo, que el puede ganar contra ellos, incluso si la persona que lo hizo no fue el, sigue siendo uno de los amigos mas importante que ha tenido desde que tiene memoria

*Por una vez desde que llegue aquí…**estoy emocionado por ver que pasara después, Edward Newgate…***

El héroe miro al horizonte, más allá de las fronteras, _esperando, por ver que es lo que sigue_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡TO BE CONTINUED!**

**¡Y~! ¡AHÍ LO TIENEN! ¡CAPITULO COMPLETADO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!**

**Como pueden ver, esta vez no me voy a estancar en actualizar, así que quiero dejarles en claro que, debido a mi nuevo y cómodo horario en la Universidad, ahora tengo las tardes libres para hacer lo que quiera, de esta forma, puedo escribir sin temor a no tener suficiente tiempo**

**De todas formas, ¿Que les pareció mi nuevo capítulo? Mi objetivo es tratar de mantener el personaje de Shirohige lo mas fiel posible, pero no es fácil, no puedo simplemente hacer que él vaya por ahí golpeando a todos y haciendo lo que quiere, eso no seria divertido y ni tampoco muy acorde a él, como otro Fics que he visto por ahí quieren hacer creer. Este Edward en un reencarnado, ósea, su cuerpo es joven, pero su mentalidad sigue siendo el que vimos a lo largo de la saga presente que hubo en One Piece, un hombre viejo, fuerte, pero sabio, poderoso, pero inteligente, rudo y badass, pero también compasivo y comprensivo, sobre todo con sus hijos**

**Por lo cual, este Edward se preocupa profundamente por sus compañeros, y también cree en la posibilidad de hacer que los 4 héroes cooperen entre sí, hagan de lado sus diferencias y pelean juntos hombro a hombro**

**Ahora sobre Raphtalia, ella no es la mujer adulta que debía aparecer aquí, como paso en el anime o el manga. Y eso es algo que explicare mas adelante. Y lo que leyeron, pues si, ella ha estado aprendiendo a usar Haki, de hecho, Edward les ha estado enseñando un par de cosas detrás de cámaras, pero el resto será una sorpresa, que no quería desvelar aquí, al menos no por ahora. Respecto a la Raphy aun sin desarrollar, eso también lo explicare en el siguiente capítulo, como sea, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y lo siento por haber tardado en actualizar**

**Pero como dije, ahora tendré más tiempo para hacerlo**

**¡Como sea, no olviden dejar su comentario!**

**¡CHAOU!**

**PDT: LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERA "DANMASHI: PUEDE UNA MAQUINA CONVERTIRSE EN UN HÉROE EN UN DUNGEON"**


	3. Un Viejo Amigo

**HOLA A TODOS! :D**

**BUENO, SE QUE ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO! PERO ES UN CORTO QUE QUERIA HACER DEBIDO A QUE VENIA UNA FECHA ESPECIAL. LO CUAL ES HOY, EL DIA EN QUE PUBLICO ESTO! ASI QUE ESPERO VERLOS LLORAR AUNQUE SEA UN POCO PORQUE YO SI LO HICE ESCRIBIENDO ESTO!**

**En todo caso, para tener una experiencia tan inmersiva como la que yo tuve haciendo esto, escuchen el siguiente OST de One Piece.**

**ONE PIECE FILM Z OST - KAIDOU**

**Les aseguro que vale la pena!**

* * *

_**SHIROHIGE KAIZOKUDAN NO NARIAGARI**_

**OVA 1: **KAIDOU

"_El océano ve~…"_

_"El comienzo del mundo~"_

"…_y el océano sabe~…"_

_"El fin del mundo~"_

Como las flores de cerezo eran lentas y caían amablemente sobre una lápida grande, que estaba llena de flores y regalos con diferentes etiquetas de nombre, como Marco, Ace, Jozu, Vista, Jinbei y muchos otros nombres que eran extranjeros para el joven Héroe del Escudo, Iwatani Naofumi, cuando llegó tarde a dicho lugar.

"_Por lo tanto, nos llama…hacia el camino que debemos tomar~…"_

"_Por lo tanto, nos lleva. Hacia un mundo más justo~…"_

No entendió por qué, de repente se sintió tan ansioso deseo por llorar cuando vio el nombre en la lápida.

De repente sintió un poco de peso sobre su hombro.

"_Dolor envolvente~…"_

"_Y el sufrimiento~…"_

Se giró para ver a nadie más que a Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa bastante serena y tranquila en su rostro, mientras se arrodillaba sobre la tumba, sirviendo una copa de sake.

"_Grande y amable…"_

"_Envolviéndonos…"_

Naofumi estaba sorprendido, como el siempre feliz y siempre optimista Edward Newgate, después de poner la copa en la tumba y servir la suya, hacer vítores y beberla, reír en silencio, _comenzó a llorar_, no tenía una expresión triste…mientras mantiene su sonrisa, compartiendo lentamente copas con la tumba.

"_El océano ve~…"_

"_El comienzo del mundo~"_

"_Y el océano sabe~…"_

"_El fin del mundo~"_

Lentamente se levantó, limpiando sus lágrimas, cuando él se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¿Lo conocías?" Preguntó Naofumi.

"_Incluso si yo…"_

"_Llegara desaparecer~…"_

Edward movió sus labios, pero ... era solo una voz silenciosa.

"_El omnisciente océano…"_

_"Lleva el camino~"_

Naofumi no podía entender a qué se refería; mientras el pirata simplemente abandonaba la escena. No ha hablado desde que se fueron para venir aquí.

"_No debo temer…"_

"_¡Porque estás aquí~!"_

El Escudo del Héroe se arrodilló sobre la tumba, mientras miraba más de cerca su nombre, aún sin conocerlo, al momento de leerlo, comenzó a derramar una lágrima.

"_¡No debo ser tímido!"_

"_¡Porque mis camaradas me esperan!"_

* * *

_**KINRYUU ARIMOTO**_

_**11 de febrero de 1940**_

_**1 de febrero de 2019**_

_**Q.E.P.D**_

* * *

"_Debemos Avanzar~…"_

"_Hacia el Horizonte Azul~"_

Incluso si no lo conocía en absoluto, el Héroe del Escudo todavía llora, por como un gran hombre ha caído, pero mientras derrama lágrimas. También es consciente de que el mar amable y misericordioso ahora guarda y da la bienvenida a su alma en sus olas maternales y cálidas.

Lo menos que podía hacer era compartir una taza de sake también, mientras se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar.

Observando desde la distancia, cómo las flores de cerezo volaban amablemente en la escena y caían lentamente sobre la tumba, una de ellas, aterrizó en la copa que Edward había puesto.

"_¡GURARARARA~!"_

Naofumi se dio la vuelta lo más rápido posible, pensando que acababa de escuchar la risa de Edward, pero era solo la lápida vacía. Una vez más, sintió las lágrimas venir, pero esta vez, decidió abandonar la escena también ...

Miró al cielo, mientras sonreía, y volvió con sus amigos. No sin tener una última mirada a la tumba.

"_Adiós…Oyaji…"_

.

.

.

.

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ |

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

* * *

**Y AHI LO TIENEN! ALGO PEQUEÑO VERDAD? PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL CAPITULO 3 YA ESTA EN PROGRESO, CON 8K DE CONTENIDO YA HECHO, AUNQUE NO ES SUFICIENTE, PUES LES VOY A BOLAR LA CABEZA PARA CUANDO VEAN HASTA QUE EXTREMO VOY A LLEVAR ESTO!**

**Ahora, sobre el corto que acaban de leer, pues, el arco actual de One Piece Wano, tiene el flashback de Kozuki Oden, sobre como se unio a la piratas de Barbablanca, procedente a los piratas de Roger. A que voy con esto? Kinryuu Arimoto es el Actor de Voz de Shirohige, durante todo MarineFord, y sobretodo los juegos que salieron de One Piece, el siempre fue su voz. Y saber que el Anime pronto alcanzara el flashback de Oden donde veremos de nuevo a Shirohige, es muy emocionante pero...su actor de voz ya no lo podra interpretar, debido a que fallecio el año pasado el dia de hoy. Debido a ello, con todos estos sentimientos de tristeza, quise escribir esto, necesitaba sacarme esto del pecho y espero que les haya gustado, o si se les salio aunque sea una lagrima en el proceso.**

**NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN!**


	4. Banquete Despues del Viaje Parte 1

_**SHIROHIGE KAIZOKUDAN NO NARIAGARI**_

**Capítulo 3: **Banquete después del Viaje. PARTE 1

Una victoria aplastante fue la pelea contra la primera Ola de Calamidad, el Pueblo de Ryuute que se creyó iba a terminar siendo erradicada en el proceso, fue parcialmente salvado gracias a la inesperada intervención de una Party de salvadores. Sobre todo, se sorprendieron al ver a nadie menos que el mismo Shield Hero, Iwatani Naofumi, el hombre más odiado del reino por los rumores de sus actos ilícitos contra una aventurera inocente; los aldeanos vieron en completa sorpresa a ese mismo hombre, dar su vida poniéndose entre ellos y el ejército de Unidades que arrasaban su pueblo. Ese mismo héroe que otros desprecian, él se lanzó a protegerlos a ellos sin dudar, y con sentimientos genuinos, ellos agradecieron al héroe por su acto de valentía.

Pero…

Si había alguien a quien ellos de verdad le deben la vida…

"¡GURARARARA~! ¡¿QUIÉN SOY YO PARA NEGAR UN BANQUETE EN MI NOMBRE?! ¡MEJOR SI ES GRATIS! ¡OYE, HOMBRE DE HOJALATA! ¡SI YA TERMINASTE DE PAPAR MOSCAS, TENEMOS UNA FIESTA POR DELANTE! ¡VAMOS A HACER UN BRINDIS!"

Asi es, el hombre que les había devuelto vuestro coraje y valentía para defender su hogar, aquel hombre que, con cuyo poderoso carisma y voluntad emprendedora, barrio el piso con los monstruos, y los alentó a ellos a pelear, a proteger a aquellos que aman, aquel hombre de cuestionable origen, que les había devuelto la antes extinta llama que fervientemente brilla en sus corazones, para proteger lo que más atesoran, su **hogar, sus seres queridos, su patria, sus sueños y esperanzas.**

Este hombre cuyo nombre aún les es desconocido, ellos debían…no, **tenían **que saber el nombre del hombre que les recordó el valiente sentimiento de no rendirse jamás.

De esa forma, uno de los aldeanos se acercó al aventurero de ridícula estatura, quien al parecer estaba por partir con su Party hacia la celebración que tenían por delante gracias a su impecable victoria.

"No puedo esperar a ver cuántas venas le saldrán a ese Rey Basura, cuando sepa que el banquete será en tu nombre, Edward" Naofumi se rio para sí mismo esperando por ese hilarante evento.

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar, será la primera vez que asista a una fiesta en un castillo de la realeza" Raphtalia también sonrió, aunque más estaba a la expectativa de que tipo de comida habrá en la cena, obviamente, su actitud glotona estaba marcada en su expresión tan feliz.

"Admito que fue una victoria impecable, quizá demasiado impecable, esperaba un desafío al menos. Quizá me trague mis palabras una vez nos adentremos más en ese mar tormentoso, ¿No lo crees, chico escudo?" remarco Edward, aunque un se notaba un poco de decepción por lo ya mencionado, igualmente se mantuvo emocionado por lo que vendrá después.

El Shield Hero se rio un poco nervioso.

"Solo espero que no sea algo que no podamos vencer con un escudo"

"O una espada"

"O terremotos"

Los tres se miraron un momento, y luego reventaron en risas, de esa forma, con un ambiente bastante agradable se dispusieron a marchar al castillo donde los esperaba una fiesta inminente, y por supuesto, un gran banquete. Y posiblemente, **problemas…**

.

.

.

**(ONE PIECE OST - NAKAMA NO SHIRUSHI DA)**

"¡DISCULPE!"

El grupo se dio la vuelta para divisar al responsable por el llamado de atención, vieron que no era otro que uno de los soldados imperiales de Melromarc, atrás de él, bastantes de los aldeanos del pueblo y otros soldados más juntos a otros demi-humanos.

Uno de ellos se acercó al grupo, notablemente se veía nerviosismo y temor en su rostro.

Del grupo de Naofumi, obviamente el que tomo la iniciativa de comenzar la conversación fue Edward, quien se acercó al grupo con una expresión seria pero desinteresada.

"¿Necesitan algo, hombres de hojalata?" el muchacho en cuestión, que se veía como alguien muy joven, quizá cinco años menos que él, el soldado se puso nervioso por la voz autoritaria que posee el gran hombre.

"¡No-Nosotros somos soldados imperiales y-!"

"Yo sé que son ustedes, así que ve al grano, no gastes mi tiempo mocoso" las afiladas palabras de Edward hicieron al pobre muchacho tragar saliva con fuerza. Sin embargo, se armó de valor y dejo salir las palabras de su pecho.

"¡¿PO-PODEMOS HACER EQUIPO CON USTED?!"

Fue conciso y directo, una petición que conllevaba una gran responsabilidad de forma que Edward tuvo una reacción interrogante ante tal inesperado giro de eventos.

"¿Equipo dices? Podrías explicarme algo niño. ¿A qué quieres llegar con ser un 'equipo'?" obviamente Edward sabía que es lo quería decir, pero lo quería escuchar directamente de él, dependiendo de la respuesta, él lo consideraría.

El muchacho se puso nervioso de nuevo.

"Yo…no, nosotros somos soldados nativos de este pueblo, y todo lo peor que podría pasar, ya habíamos aceptado la horrible idea de que nuestro hogar iba a desaparecer a causa de la Ola de Catástrofe…o eso pensábamos. Cuando vimos al Shield Hero y más específicamente a usted en combate contra la Ola, no tuvimos ninguna duda…"

Edward mostró una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo muy bien a donde iba a llegar esto, la cual quito para regresar a su actitud seria.

"¿Y qué fue de lo que se dieron cuenta?"

El soldado lo miro con un fuerte brillo en sus ojos, con un rostro serio, expreso sus sentimientos.

"Que, si se trata de ustedes, entonces no hay duda de que acabaran con las Olas… ¡Por eso! ¡A toda costa queremos unirnos a ustedes! ¡TAMBIEN QUEREMOS PROTEGER NUESTRO HOGAR, SEÑOR!"

El muchacho cayó sobre sus rodillas, tomando una pose de súplica agachando la cabeza, así mismo, los demás soldados hicieron lo mismo, gritando al unisonó.

"¡POR FAVOR, DEJENOS UNIRNOS A USTED, SEÑOR!"

Ante tal vista, Naofumi se dio cuenta que tenía que intervenir, más que para prevenir de que su compañero termine haciendo algo de que se podrían arrepentir.

"Oigan no se adelanten tanto, en primer lugar, nosotros no-"

Edward puso su mano para detenerlo

"Naofumi"

El héroe notó la mirada seria que tenía su compañero, rápidamente, se dio cuenta que razonar con él era un intento inútil, por lo que al final, solo pudo suspirar y ver a donde conlleva esta escena.

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

"Levanten sus cabezas, se están poniendo en vergüenza. ¿Acaso no son soldados, aquellos jurados a proteger este reino?" les recrimino, a lo cual ellos se volvieron reacios.

"¿D-De que otra forma podríamos demostrar que hablamos en serio?" pregunto el joven soldado, una vez más, una peligrosa sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Edward.

El saco una enorme botella de Sake que tenía amarrado en su cinturón. Se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, golpeando la base de la botella en el suelo.

"**¡Obviamente, con un juramento de Padre e Hijos!"** el pirata se rio para sí mismo, confundiendo a los soldados, y haciendo que la mandíbula de Naofumi se callera un poco.

*¡ESTE PIRATA CON DELIRIOS PATERNALES! * el héroe realmente ya no estaba sorprendido, pero igualmente no iba a ignorar lo rápido que pueden cambiar los estados de ánimo en la escena, cada vez que Edward abriese la boca.

Mientras tanto, los soldados se mostraron confundidos.

"¿Un juramento…?"

"¿De padre e hijos?"

"¿Qué eso? ¿Tú sabes?"

"No, jamás lo había escuchado antes"

"¿Es algún tipo de ritual de esclavitud?"

Los soldados empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. "¡Que ruidosos!" Edward los termino callando mientras servía varias copas de Sake gracias a una de las aldeanas le había prestado. "¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con esclavitud! ¡Me están jurando su lealtad y uniéndose a mi tripulación! ¡Soy un hombre del mar, mi vida a girado en torno a atravesar el amplio océano, no como héroe, o explorador! ¡Soy un pirata después de todo, Gurarara~!" incluso aunque mucho de lo que dijo no les daba mucho sentido, los soldados cogieron sus copas y miraron al joven de alta estura, quien en su rostro llevaba una genuina y amable sonrisa.

"¿No va a preguntar mi nombre? ¿O me van a decir que van por ahí jurándole lealtad a desconocidos?" él se rio, haciéndoles sentir vergüenza por estar a punto de hacer algo tan importante sin presentarse primero.

"¡M-Mi nombre es Oswald Silius! ¡Soy quien comanda este pelotón de soldados, como ya dije, todos somos nativos de Ryuute, y estamos más que dispuesto a ser sus hijos! ¿C-Cuál es su nombre, Mi Señor?"

El pirata se rio para sí mismo, rápidamente mostrado una actitud increíblemente segura y decidida, su poderosa fuerza de voluntad les implicaba un escalofrío a los soldados. Al ver hombre levantarse en toda su imponente gloria, apretando su puño al nivel de sus pectorales.

"_¡Mi nombre es Edward Newgate! ¡Y con este juramento de Sake, hemos formado un vínculo que trasciende algo tan simple como los lazos sanguíneos! ¡Ahora como mis "hijos" y yo como su "Padre"! ¡Oficialmente se han convertido en la 1ra División de los Piratas de Barbablanca! ¡GURARARARA~!"_

Con esto, habiendo tomado del Sake del Padre, los soldados de Ryuute habían formado un pacto irrompible con aquel que ellos consideran, el hombre más fuerte que hayan visto.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Edward de ir más lejos.

"Como 1ra División, obviamente deben tener un comandante digno de dicho título"

A Oswald esto le llamo la atención. "Pero, el comandante soy yo" a la mención de esto, Edward comenzó a reír.

"¡No andes tambaleándote, niño de nariz mocosa! ¡Apenas eres un novato, quizá seas el comandante por tu habilidad para liderar, pero careces de fuerza! Obviamente serás entrenado, pero ahora mismo, necesitan a un líder más capaz…" Edward se volteo a ver a su amigo "Y conozco a la persona ideal…" a Naofumi no le gusto para nada la mirada que le estaba dando el joven rubio.

"¿Qué?"

XXX

**Ubicación: **Castillo Melromarc, sala de eventos.

A pesar de había muchas personas celebrando y festejando la impecable victoria, el Rey Aultcray…sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Cuando le comunicaron que el Jefe de la Ola había sido completamente asesinado, se llenó de un orgullo enfermizo, pensando que uno de sus tres poderosos guerreros invocados había sido protagonista de dicha hazaña heroica. La sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció, cuando le confirmaron a aquel que había reclamado la cabeza del monstruo.

**(ONE PIECE OST – WE DID IT, PARTY)**

*Esto no puede estar pasando…* el Rey miro impotente al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa real, devorando casi toda la comida del bufet, y tomando licor y Sake como si de agua se tratase, mientras explotaba en risa y regocijo con el resto de los soldados y miembros que, por alguna razón, fueron seducidos por su imponente carisma y actitud de espíritu libre.

"¡GURARARARA~! ¡SIGAN CELEBRANDO NIÑOS MIMADOS! ¡HOY FESTEJAMOS UNA VICTORIA CONTRA ESOS MONSTRUOS! ¡KAMPAI!" la música de la fiesta avivaba la atmosfera de forma que acompañase la personalidad tan hiperactiva de Edward.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a este sujeto? ¡Ese es la doceava jarra de cerveza que se toma! ¡Y parece que va a seguir!"

**MUNCH! MUNCH! MUNCH!**

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa con esa chica demi-humana?! ¡Es una belleza, pero no ha dejado de comer desde que llego! ¡Los platos vacíos acumulándose se están empezando a convertir en las torres de un castillo!"

**CAER**

"¡UNO DE LOS COCINEROS SE DESMAYO!"

"_N-Necesito un descanso…"_

Los miembros de la realeza del castillo veian atónitos, los actos que este grupo de aventureros tan inusual estaba cometiendo, los otros héroes, sobre todo Itsuki y Ren, querían unírseles, pero en vista de cómo ha estado la situación, les dejaron tener su pequeño paraíso por ahora.

"¡¿Qué clase de Party es esta?!"

"¡El Shield Hero solo ha estado en una esquina viendo sus Stats, su habilidad para ignorar todo esto también es increíble!" el mismo Naofumi hizo caso omiso a su celebración, más que todo porque ahora tenía las manos ocupadas con otra cosa…recordando lo que paso hace unas horas.

"_¡¿Quieres que yo lidere a ese grupo de payasos?!" fue lo que respondió cuando Edward lo puso al mando del pelotón._

"_¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una buena oportunidad para que te independices y empieces a crecer como líder. Claro, si tanto te vas a jactar de no hacerlo, entonces yo seré el que tome el control. Aunque ya había pensado en la insignia y nombre de tu flota. Los "Shield Pirates", un muchacho con tus habilidades, seguramente ya tendría una buena recompensa en su cabeza, Gurarara~"_

_Naofumi se sobo la frente, sentía que le iban a salir arrugas._

"_Edward, esto no es como tu mundo, maldición, la era de piratas de MI MUNDO, se terminó hace como 300 o 500 años para mí era actual" se quejó el héroe._

"_Entonces me parece un buen momento para recuperar esos viejos valores. Como sea, el trato está hecho, ya los añadí como parte mi escuadra, me encargare de entrenarlos. Además, no los tendremos con nosotros a nuestros cuellos todo el tiempo. Solo cuando sea hora de pelear contra una Ola, ¿No crees que eso facilitaría el trabajo? ¿Aparte de conseguir más EXP?"_

_El héroe seguía sin poder darle una contramedida a su razonamiento, sobre todo la parte del EXP._

"_Hablas como alguien que se siente muy feliz de estar un mundo podrido como este… ¿Edward, no extrañas tu viejo mundo?"_

_A Edward la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Naofumi, fue la primera vez que lo vio poner una expresión melancólica._

"_Naofumi, yo morí en mi mundo anterior. Cualquier asunto que haya dejado sin terminar, es un problema que le dejare a los vivos. Mis hijos…__**ya no me necesitan**__, pero los nuevos hijos que tengo aquí…me asegurare de limpiar un camino para su futuro, un futuro brillante. Por supuesto, eso te incluye a ti…y a Raphy…"_

_El héroe pudo notarlo, los ojos de su amigo, que siempre tiene ese estallido de confianza y gozo, repleto de un aprecio inmenso por la alegría de simplemente disfrutar la vida. Esos mismos ojos, ahora mismo, reflejaban una tristeza, pesar y profundo remordimiento, y un despliegue de melancolía en su mirada que, simplemente le quito toda iniciativa de querer seguir indagando en el tema._

_A la final, el solo dio un leve suspiro._

"_Lo siento, no…no quería…yo…solo, dejemos esta conversación. Por ahora, tratare de pensar en esto de comandar a tu flota y eso…pero… ¡N-No es como que al final voy a aceptarlo ni nada de eso no te hagas una idea equivocada!" al final, el pirata se rio para sí mismo._

"_Con que lo tengas en cuenta…me es suficiente"_

De esa forma regresamos al presente, Naofumi ahora mismo se sentía como una basura, en medio de sus berrinches, termino indagando en un tópico bastante sensible, a diferencia de él que había sido invocado desde una librería de su mundo, no podría imaginar que pudo haberle pasado a su compañero antes de finalmente morir. Sea cual sea la experiencia que sufrió, fue suficiente para hacerle sentir una increíble aura de tristeza alrededor de Edward. Ahora mismo, el Shield Hero, estaba sumido en un sentimiento de culpa.

*Vaya manera de ser insensible Iwatani, de verdad lo arruinaste esta vez…* el miro al techo, a pesar de toda la alegría que lo rodeaba ahora, no se podía perdonar el haberle hecho algo tan horrible a su compañero.

"¿Naofumi-sama?" el susodicho salió de su trance, para darse cuenta de que Raphtalia estaba frente a él con un plato lleno de bocadillos.

"Oh, Raphtalia…" él se sorprendió al ver que había dejado su mesa del bufet. "¿Se desmayaron el resto de cocineros?" él la molesto, haciéndola poner pucheros son un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. En todo caso, ella le ofreció una bandeja con sándwiches y carnes con salsa, el héroe lo tomo con confianza y la saboreo…

"¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que esta delicioso?" ella sonrió felizmente al ver a su maestro comiendo con deleite.

"Si…definitivamente esto es cocina de otro nivel…creo que por eso Edward sigue comiendo…" el héroe miro con una pequeña gota bajando por su nuca, como el pirata seguía tragando comida y bebiendo sake.

"Es tan injusto~, Edward-sama come tanto y aun así su cuerpo no parece engordar. Por culpa de mi apetito, siento que todavía podría seguir comiendo…"

El héroe tomo un trago de cerveza mientras saboreaba las chuletas en salsa de miel silvestre, empezó a chuparse sus dedos.

"¿Por qué no solo lo haces? Trabajaste muy duro, solo ve y come, seguro que eso también lo diría Edward" en todo caso, ella se vio un poco avergonzada por tener tanta libertad, a pesar de que ya sabe modales en la mesa, su apetito glotón la hacían sentir pena.

"¿A-A Naofumi-sama…le gustan las chicas rellenitas, de casualidad?" el héroe levanto una ceja de interrogación

"Ni me gustan ni me disgustan. Que engordes un poco no afectara tu desempeño en combate" dijo simplemente el héroe mientras comió un bollo de crema.

"¡Y-Ya le dije que no estoy gorda! ¡Solo estoy creciendo, y creo que se nota muy bien!"

El héroe se rio entre dientes

"Para mi sigues siendo una niña que está creciendo, así que no te preocupes, solo come, y si puedes, guarda un poco para mañana, no todos los días tienes comida gourmet"

Ella asintió, a punto de ir al ataque de nuevo.

"En cuanto a mí, quiero probar esas costillas con salsa roja, desde hace poco que me llaman la atención…" se podía ver que se le hacía agua la boca. "Ah, rayos, me estoy empezando a parecer a Edward…no se si eso es algo malo o bueno…" el héroe dejo sus preocupaciones para después, e hizo su camino hacia la mesa del bufet.

"¡AH! ¡AHÍ ESTAS!"

El apetito del Shield Hero se desvaneció tan pronto escucho la voz molesta de cierto héroe con lanza.

"¡NO TE MUEVAS DE AHÍ, NAOFUMI!" el héroe hizo todo lo posible por no hacer una escena, sobre todo porque vio a un niño noble coger la charola de las costillas gratinadas, sacándole la lengua en el proceso, cuando se dirigió al Spear Hero, se dio cuenta de que también arrastro a la chica mapache, quien tenía un pernil de pavo en la boca.

"¿Qué quieres? ¿No sabes que es de mala educación molestar a la gente mientras come?"

Motoyasu rechino los dientes.

"¡Escuche sobre ello! **¡ESCUCHE QUE LA CHICA QUE ESTA CONTIGO, RAPHTALIA-CHAN! ¡ES TU ESCLAVA!" **la expresión furiosa del chico rubio, estaba empezando a molestar a Naofumi.

La música se detuvo, el público que estaba disfrutando la fiesta, también dejo sus actividades y se apresuraron a la escena que estaba protagonizando a los dos héroes legendarios en una especie de pelea.

"¿De verdad quieres sacar ese tema ahora?" Naofumi solo agarro una charola con chuletas y las empezó a comer, como si no pasara nada en el mundo, provocando más a Motoyasu. "Si, es correcto, esta chica es mi esclava, ¿Algún problema? Y de paso, no la toques con tanta libertad" el empezó a mascar su comida. "Hm, este aderezo es bueno, tendré que preguntar la receta."

Tan rápido como lo confirmo, todo el público mostro reacciones de sorpresa e incredibilidad.

"¿Un héroe con una esclava? Que espantoso…"

"¡¿Dijo esclava?!"

"Que hombre más vil…"

Motoyasu apretó los dientes con fuerza ante la actitud tan calmada de su compañero convocado.

"Porque tu… **¡LAS PERSONAS NO LE PERTECEN A NADIE! ¡NOSOTROS COMO PERSONAS DE UN MUNDO MAS CIVILIZADO, NO PODEMOS PERDONAR ALGO COMO ESTO!**"

Naofumi levanto una ceja interrogante, mientras tomaba otro bocado de su chuleta.

"Esa es tu lógica, no la mía, además ¿Perdonar? ¿Perdonar que cosa? Yo no he hecho nada malo" mojo un pedazo de pan en el aderezo para darle sazón junto a la carne. "Carajo, esta salsa esta buena"

Al Spear Hero le broto una vena en la frente.

"**¡BASTARDO! ¡ENTONCES, TEGAMOS UN DUELO! ¡SI YO GANO, LA DEJARAS MARCHARSE!"**

"Paso."

.

.

.

"¿Qué dijiste…?"

El Shield Hero tomo otro bocado, hablando con la boca llena, por si fuera poco.

"Dije que paso, no voy a pelear contigo tratando de defender un crimen que no cometí. Esta chica es mi esclava, porque el mercado es legal, a pesar de su política antiesclavista, he visto muchos traficantes deambulando libremente como si nada. Asi que, si me quieres culpar por el error de otros y castigarme por algo que ellos no pagan, entonces este país está más en la mierda de lo que pensé" termino su discurso, chupando sus dedos.

Por extraño que pareciera, algunos simpatizaron con su lógica. Sin embargo, el Spear Hero no pensaba igual.

"¡Igualmente sigue siendo un acto ilegal e inmoral para gente como nosotros! ¡Tú como dueño de esta chica, tu monstruo desalmado que tuvo la osadía de pagar por tener la vida de una pobra niña a tus pies! ¡NO LO PERDONARE! ¡COMO HÉROE! ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR ESO!"

Motoyasu empuño su lanza con fervor. Decido a empezar una pelea.

**TAP!**

Un pequeño sonido hizo eco en la sala. Un bastón siendo clavado en el suelo, Motoyasu podía verlo, un círculo fino de humo se alzó lentamente sobre él, cuando este se dio vuelta al ver la figura sombría, el que estaba detrás de él no era otro que…Edward.

"**Me doy cuenta que por aquí, las fiestas pueden ser fácilmente interrumpidas, por los berrinches de un niño llorón" **a pesar del aura super intimidante del pirata, Motoyasu no se echó para atrás, a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban.

"¡E-Edward-san, incluso usted debe estar de acuerdo que esto no es correcto! ¡La esclavitud no es algo bueno, pensé que usted era alguien que abogaba por la libertad de todos!"

Para el público, el Spear Hero hizo un punto importante, sin embargo, el pirata frunció fuertemente el ceño, las venas se había brotado en el brazo que sostenía su Bisento. Fulminando a Motoyasu con la mirada.

"Mocoso de la Lanza, déjame preguntarte algo… _¿Si quiera sabes en qué condiciones estaba Raphy…cuando la encontré?_"

Fue entonces que el héroe rubio amplio la mirada en shock, luego miro a Raphtalia, la cual, para sorpresa, había algunos guardias inconscientes atrás de ella, con espuma saliendo de sus bocas, al parecer intentaron someterla con sogas y una mordaza, pero cayeron por el poder de Edward antes de que eso pasara.

La demi-humana fue directa en sus palabras.

"La mayoría de mi infancia, viví con varios nobles que me torturaban cada vez que me veian sonreír. Cuando Edward-sama apareció aquella noche, pensé que iba a ser vendida a otro maestro que quería verme sufrir. Pero, no fue así…desde aquel momento, no hay un solo día en el que no me sienta feliz de haber sido acogida en sus brazos, lo mismo es para Naofumi-sama, ellos son…mi preciada familia…"

Al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Raphtalia, la ira irracional que tenía el Spear Hero se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. Fue entonces que el sintió un peso en su hombro, vio que Edward se había acercado, pero esta vez con una expresión más serena pero seria.

"Es cierto, yo más que nadie detesto la idea de la esclavitud. Pero si tienes el poder de convertir algo tan horrible en una forma de darle a dicha persona la oportunidad de tener una mejor vida. Entonces estas deshaciendo el odio que otros quieren propagar. Solo así se combate la estupidez que inunda este mundo"

El Spear Hero frunció el ceño, lentamente reflexionando ante las recientes declaraciones, sin embargo, este se dirigió a Naofumi, quien se mantuvo imparcial hasta el momento.

"¿Es verdad eso…que solo estas dándole a Raphtalia-chan la vida que no podía tener?"

El Shield Hero dio pequeño suspiro.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? ¿De verdad te parezco algún tipo de villano salido de un manga seinen?"

Motoyasu bajo la mirada en vergüenza, para luego dirigirse de nuevo al Shield Hero.

"Lo sien-"

"**¡ESO ES UN ENGAÑO!"**

Rápidamente los tres se dirigieron hacia el responsable de dicho llamado, que no era otra que Mein, saliendo de entre el público, ambos tanto Naofumi como Edward fruncieron el ceño al ver su intervención.

"¿M-Mein-chan?"

De esta forma, la mujer pelirroja se acercó al Spear Hero clavando su mirada en Raphtalia como si de cuchillos se tratasen.

"Es obvio que todo esto es un truco para aludirlo, Motoyasu-sama, después de todo, todo el mundo sabe que los sellos de esclavitud pueden alterar los recuerdos para que se ajusten a los deseos de sus dueños. ¡Esa pobre chica, obviamente está siendo manipulada para asegurarse de que sus maestros queden impunes de su merecido juicio!"

Hubo un pequeño silencio…

Pero, ambos aventureros tuvieron una bizarra sincronía en sus mentes, que le hizo pensar lo mismo.

_*Es __**imposible**__ que exista alguien tan estúpido para creer eso*_

Los ojos de Motoyasu se ampliaron en shock

"¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Maldición, eso estuvo cerca, por poco me lograron engañar! ¡Muchas gracias Mein-chan!" apunto su dedo directamente hacia Naofumi. "¡Bastardo enfermo! ¡Es la última vez que te saldrás con la tuya! ¡TENGAMOS UN DUELO!"

.

.

.

Edward, Naofumi y Raphtalia vieron con caras de póker lo que acaba de pasar.

_***¡ES POSIBLE!***_

En todo caso, la pelea a este punto era inevitable.

"¿Entonces, contra quien de los dos vas a pelear?" la pregunta de Naofumi dejo a Motoyasu confundido.

"¡Contigo obviamente! ¡¿No me escuchaste?! ¡Tú eres el enfermo que pago por tener a esa chica como tu esclava!"

Naofumi entrecerró los ojos.

"Es cierto, el contrato del sello de esclavitud está a mi nombre…pero…"

Motoyasu empezó a sentir un aura increíblemente intimidante de repente detrás de él.

"La persona que pago por Raphtalia e hizo todo el trabajo de criarla…**fue Edward**"

El Spear Hero podía sentirlo casi saborearlo, un aura brutalmente furiosa detrás de él, estaba paralizado, ni siquiera se quería dar la vuelta para ver quien estaba tras su espalda, porque él ya sabía quién era. Aun así, no quería aceptarlo, que la persona contra la cual tendría que pelear es…

"**Gurarara~. Debo admitirlo escuincle, eres de los pocos que tienen las bolas para hablar así de mi familia, justo bajo mis narices" **

Motoyasu salió de su estado de shock y tomo su postura de defensa.

"¡N-No tengo miedo me oíste! ¡SI TENGO QUE PELEAR CONTRA TI PARA SALVAR A RAPHTALIA-CHAN! ¡ENTONCES QUE ASI SEA, INCLUSO SI FUESE UN DIOS MALIGNO! ¡LO HARE TANTAS VECES COMO SEAN NECESARIAS!"

Edward frunció el ceño, poniendo una expresión increíblemente seria.

"¿Qué vas a rescatar a Raphtalia dices?"

Motoyasu apretó su lanza

"¡SÍ!"

Una sombra cubrió los ojos de Edward, para luego mostrar una mirada peligrosamente agresiva.

"¡¿Acaso sabes con quien te estas metiendo?! ¡Con una actitud como la tuya…!"

**SLAM!**

Él azoto la base de su Bisento en el suelo, levantando bastante polvo y agrietando el concreto.

"¡UN CHORRO COMO TU SERIA CARNE MUERTA EN UNA GUERRA!"

Todos en la sala se mantuvieron callados, era la primera vez que alguien lograba enojar de esa forma a ese "aventurero falso", todos estaban intimidados por su fuerza, pero solo aquellos que vieron más que eso, estaban sorprendidos, que alguien tan carismático y amigable pueda poner una expresión tan agresiva

Mientras, Motoyasu se había armado de valor con su lanza.

"¡Cállate! ¡Esa decisión no depende de ti! ¡Yo sé lo que intestas hacer! ¡¿Quieres convertirte en el Héroe o Rey que salve este mundo! ¡¿Cierto?!"

Todos estaba sorprendidos de que él haya llegado tan lejos y no ceder ante el aura de Edward, debido a que este ya tenía algunas venas en su frente.

"¡DEJAME DECIRTE ESTO! ¡EL HÉROE QUE SALVARA A ESTE MUNDO, SERE YO!"

Sus palabras hicieron eco en todo el lugar, todos tenían la boca abierta, salvo Naofumi que tenía un facepalm, Raphtalia desde hace rato no entendía que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Barbablanca de su iracundo estado.

"**GRR!" **levanto su Bisento y lo empezó a girar como si fuese una hélice a gran velocidad, levantando ráfagas de viento, mando a volar a algunas personas, cortinas y manteles fueron atraídos por el torbellino de viento.

"**¡HAH!" **al final volvió a azotar la base de su lanza en el suelo, despejando toda el área y mandando a volar a todos, salvo a algunos aventureros y sus compañeros por supuesto, pero también, vio que el Spear Hero seguía frente a él, con una expresión bélica

Pero, al final.

Edward esbozo una sonrisa.

"Heh…que descarado eres…"

Él apretó su puño fuertemente, levantándolo al nivel de sus pectorales.

"No te perdonare, si no llegas a asestar por lo menos un buen golpe en mí, niño mimado"

A pesar de que las piernas del Spear Hero temblaban, este no quito su mirada desafiante.

XXX

Una vez que todos los preparativos estaban hechos, toda la multitud se postro a ver desde el estadio la pelea que se llevaría a cabo, el monstruoso aventurero de 2,66 metros, armado con una coraza de hierro y su Bisento, contra el Spear Hero, armado únicamente con su lanza legendaria y su armadura. En todo caso la pelea se estaba por llevar a cabo.

Naofumi y Raphtalia estaba en las gradas inferiores, tenían una vista más cerca de su compañero, a pesar de que la demi-humana estaba preocupa de cómo iba a terminar esto, Naofumi había llevado bocadillos de la fiesta para ver el show

"Mein lanzo a su amado héroe a un matadero. Claro, conociendo a Edward, no dudo que va a sacar uno de sus discursos para tratar de convencer a ese idiota de que use el cerebro."

"Espero que Edward-sama no sea tan severo, digo, es claro que Motoyasu-san dice cosas malas de ustedes, pero siento que esto podría volverse muy brutal" expreso ella preocupada.

Naofumi lo pensó un momento.

"Motoyasu es un idiota, bueno un idiota inofensivo. No es que haya hecho algo malo hasta ahora, simplemente le cuesta pensar fuera de la caja, o pensar por sí mismo para variar, lo único que veo cuando lo veo, es una marioneta de Mein…hasta cierto punto, me compadezco de él…"

Raphtalia se quedó realmente sorprendida esta vez…

"I-Increíble, es la primera vez que veo a Naofumi-sama sentir piedad por otros"

El héroe hizo una mueca.

"¡Ya lo dije! ¡¿Porque todos me ven como si fuera el villano de un manga seinen?!" se cruzó de brazos haciendo muecas molestas.

"¡N-No sé qué es un 'manga seinen' pero definitivamente Naofumi-sama no es un villano…probablemente!"

Eso no le ayudo a calmarse, precisamente porque seguía ignorando a la persona que estaba a su lado.

"Hablar así de Motoyasu-sama estando en perfecto rango de ataque, eres muy atrevido"

Asi es, Mein estaba al lado de ellos, Naofumi voluntariamente se sentó al lado sin ninguna objeción, a pesar de haber más asientos libres, por que dicha acción hizo a la princesa agitarse de sobremanera, hasta hace poco creyó que el pirata y la demi-humana eran la única amenaza de que preocuparse, pero, ahora teniéndolo más cerca…

*¡¿Cómo demonios, se hizo tan fuerte este idiota inútil?!"

El aura de Edward se mostraba intimidante, pero había compasión en él, el aura de Naofumi era simplemente asfixiante hasta cierto punto, en todo caso, este solo tomo los bocadillos que trajo y se preparó, parecía que el referí estaba terminando de dictar las reglas para el combate.

"Dime… ¿Qué es lo que intentas lograr con esto? Salvo la completa pulverización de los huesos de Motoyasu claro" Mein se sobresaltó al escuchar al héroe dirigirle la palabra, y para rematar tenía la boca llena.

"¿Q-Que te hace pensar que ese monstruo era la persona con la que él se suponía debía pelear?"

**MUNCH!**

"Asi que, eso era. Que el héroe más popular le dé una paliza al malvado héroe que cometió un crimen horrible, él que tenía una esclava bajo su control, para que el Spear Hero salve a dicha chica esclava, y una nueva legenda heroica nace para que los niños y las generaciones nuevas la vean. Sus tácticas me dan asco, pero son bien elaboradas, les doy eso."

"Hmp, te ves muy relajado. Considerando el daño emocional que conllevas"

**MUNCH!**

"Huh? …ah…eso. Si, honestamente ya no me importa…"

.

.

.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

La declaración de sorpresa hizo eco en todo el lugar, al ver la actitud tan relajada de Naofumi, quien finalmente trago lo que tenía en la boca.

"Admito que ese día sentía una furia inimaginable, los primeros cinco días, pensaba en el peor de los males contra ti y ese rey bueno para nada. Pero, a ritmo que las semanas pasaban, sobre todo después de la inclusión de Raphtalia, aprendí a solo seguir adelante. Edward me lo dijo, que todavía soy muy joven para querer enfocar toda mi vida a un plan de venganza, que debería aprender a disfrutar lo que tengo, y dejar de pensar en lo que pierdo, que simplemente siga mi vida y me divierta cuanto pueda." Naofumi observo como ambos peleadores se estaban poniendo en posición. "En serio, ese bastardo tiene un carisma aterrador" empezó a engullir una jarra de sake como si fuera agua.

En todo esto, Mein simplemente se quedó ahí, completamente perdida en el hilo de la conversación, ni siquiera sabía que decir. Todo el plan era corromper al escudo, convertirlo en un villano que sufra la peor reputación para hacer brillar a los verdaderos héroes del Reino, ella pensó que cuando lo viese de nuevo, sería un vagabundo deambulando por las calles pidiendo limosna.

Y, sin embargo.

Aquí esta, bebiendo sake, con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, como si nada más en el mundo le importara.

"A-Acaso tu…"

Pero, el levanto un dudo para hacerla callar, finalmente termino su bebido limpiándose los restos de su boca. Dirigiéndolo una mirada seria e intimidante.

"Ni por un momento creas que los estoy perdonando. Simplemente ya no siento la necesidad de verlos muertos a todos ustedes. Ten en claro esto, si llegan a meterse en nuestro camino más de lo necesario**. Edward LITERALMENTE pondrá a todo este Reino al revés, y no habrá nada ni nadie para detenerlo**" al final, se relajó y se estiro para ver el espectáculo. "Si fuera tu (y estoy feliz de no serlo) tendría cuidado de cualquier estupidez que cometas en su contra en el futuro"

Ella tomo sus palabras en serio, definitivamente podía sentir el peso en cada una de sus palabras, por lo que al final, con una expresión molesta, Mein Sophia descendió de las gradas y bajo para monitorear a Motoyasu en su "combate"

A todo esto, Naofumi continuo con su bebida.

"Que inmadura"

Raphtalia rio nerviosamente.

"No creo que usted sea el más indicado para decir eso, Naofumi-sama"

"Heh~?"

XXX

"EMPIECEN!"

**(ONE PIECE OST – LET'S BATTLE)**

El referí grito dando apertura al combate. Edward se mantuvo estoico con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Motoyasu agarro su lanza con fuerza y arremetió a gran velocidad, empuñando su lanza firmemente en posición de apuñalar directamente, estaba por hacer colisión con el inamovible Edward.

"¡HRRRRAAAAAH!"

**¡CLASH!**

El impacto de la lanza indicó que hizo contacto con otro objeto metálico, antes no podían verlo, pero ahora era más claro que nunca, el brazo de Edward estaba cubierto por un intenso color de metal negro pulido, que estaba bloqueando la punta de la lanza de Motoyasu sin ningún problema.

"¿Esa es toda tu fuerza? ¡Apenas y pudiste moverme, debilucho!"

"**¡ORAH!"**

Edward apartó la lanza con su brazo, dejando el cuerpo de Motoyasu expuesto, con su brazo derecho envuelto de Haki, asesto un poderoso golpe en el estómago del héroe, esta vez, haciéndolo escupir sangre, la marca de los nudillos de Edward quedaron tatuados en su armadura. Él derrapo en el suelo manteniéndose en pie, lentamente cayó sobre su rodilla tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¡Muy lento!"

Motoyasu no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando recibió un rodillazo en el rostro, Edward agarro su cabeza suspendiéndolo en el aire, dejándolo expuesto, comenzó a bombardear su cuerpo con fuertes puñetazos con su puño derecho.

"**¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡TODAVIA NO TERMINA!"**

Edward aplasto su cabeza contra el suelo, para posteriormente patear su cuerpo de regreso a una esquina del coliseo, lentamente haciendo su camino hacia él.

Motoyasu podría sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo gritar de absoluto dolor, pero su espíritu aún seguía intacto, tomo una pócima de recuperación y había regresado en una pieza, cuando vio que Edward se lanzó contra él esta vez, se defendió del puño con el poste de su lanza, el impacto lo hecho para atrás a gran velocidad, afortunadamente, la lanza no se rompió. Tomando distancia una vez más, Motoyasu transformo su lanza en una versión con tres hachas de color morado, que empezó a brillar bastante.

"¡LIGHTNING SPEAR! **[PASSIVE ACTIVE – SPEEDING BULLET]**"

Motoyasu había desaparecido, viajando a gran velocidad, lentamente, Edward empezó a desenvainar su Bisento, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento. Controlando su respiración, y cubriendo la hoja con Haki…

"¡ESTAS TOTALMENTE ABIERTO, EDWARD NEWGATE!" Motoyasu sobresalió de su parte trasera lateral derecha, dando un giro de 360° con su lanza hacha, solo para ser bloqueado por la espada de la Naginata de Edward.

Motoyasu maldijo, al ver que no podía hacerlo retroceder ni un poco, las chispas del metal con metal chocando lo segaba un poco.

"_Si vas a hacer un ataque sorpresa. Asegúrate de no gritarlo, niño de nariz mocosa" _Edward deshizo el choque de metal y trato de poner a Motoyasu bajo su agarre de hierro otra vez, pero este solo desapareció.

Edward cerro los ojos, de nuevo manteniéndose tranquilo, regulando su respiración, esperando el momento indicado, la audiencia estaba pegaba al barandal presenciando el despliegue de poder de los dos combatientes, pero se les cayó la mandíbula cuando de repente, Edward había disparado su lanza hacia una dirección aleatoria, clavándose en el borde del ala este, donde estaba Naofumi y Raphtalia, cabe recalcar que los dos seguían viéndose impasibles mientras que los otros que estaban ahí se había cagado del miedo.

Fue entonces que vieron una corriente de tierra dibujarse en el suelo, al parecer el filo de la lanza de Edward había logrado hacer un corte en la pierna de Motoyasu, perdiendo el momentum, convirtiéndose presa de su propia velocidad de rayo, cayendo y arrastrándose por el suelo.

"Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado a esto…" Edward miro sus Stats

**[HAKI DE OBSERVACIÓN. LVL 3]**

**[**Percepción de seres vivos: Radio 300m**]**

**[**Premonición de ataques enemigos: Radio de 35m**]**

**[****UNIQUE SKILL: VISION FUTURA. LVL2****]**

**[**40% de probabilidad de una predicción acertada**]**

Edward podía verlo, en la tercera rotación que Motoyasu haría a su alrededor en dirección al este, en aproximadamente cinco segundos, habría una pequeña apertura para que su lanza le hiciera un corte leve y al mismo tiempo, impactar en la zona de concreto del coliseo sin lastimar a nadie, aunque también había un pequeño chance del 60% de que fallara, sabía que igualmente Naofumi bloquearía su ataque.

"**Owner" **él llamo a su Bisento de regreso, viendo el lugar al que había caído el Spear Hero, se dio cuenta de que solo había un montón de tierra, entrecerró los ojos mirando alrededor, se dio cuenta de que había electricidad en el aire a su alrededor…

*Esto es…*

Rápidamente, se había convertido una jaula eléctrica.

"**[**_LIGHTNING SPEAR – BIRDCAGE!_**]**"

Motoyasu se hizo presente por encima de la audiencia, su pierna derecha sangrando bastante, su cuerpo también estaba bastante maltratado, y había perdido su armadura, los golpes del pirata la volvieron inutilizable.

"¡¿Te gusta la vista, Edward?! ¡Tenía esto preparado para el Boss de la Ola, pero ya que insistes tanto que ataque con todo! ¡ENTONCES QUE ASI SEA!" Con su mano derecha y manteniendo una fuerte concentración, empezó a cerrar su puño lentamente, así mismo la jaula eléctrica también se empezó a hacer más pequeña.

"¡TOMA ESTO! **[BIRDCAGE – COMPRESS]**"

Cerro su mano por completo, la jaula también se había cerrado apretando el cuerpo de Edward, si se tratara de un monstruo, los rayos habrían cortado sus cuerpos en pedazos, Edward solo estaba recibiendo pequeñas quemaduras. Motoyasu festejo su victoria pensando que lo había logrado contener.

"_Que ruidoso…"_

…se equivocó…

"**¡HRRH!"**

Con una simple flexión de sus músculos, Edward había disipado por completo la prisión eléctrica que lo molestaba, una vez libre, el pirata noto que Motoyasu estaba cayendo del cielo, aparentemente activar dicho poder le da la habilidad para suspenderse en el aire durante su casting.

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST – STARDUST CRUSADERS)**

"Sabes…entre tú, mocoso Naofumi y otros más que he conocido por aquí y por **allá**. Todos tienen esa manía de ponerle nombres a sus ataques y gritarlos…jamás entendí porque… ¿Crees que debería intentarlo para saber que se siente?" Edward empezó a saltar sobre sus talones, haciendo movimientos con su sombra y poniendo una postura de combate, sus dos puños al aire, justo frente al lugar donde caerá Motoyasu, quien ya sin mana y estamina, estaba a merced del siguiente ataque.

Él cerro los ojos y acepto su destino. Porque él sabía mejor que nadie que este sería el resultado.

"Tomare eso como un si…"

Edward apretó fuertemente sus puños cubiertos con Haki.

"**[Newgate~…]"**

El cuerpo de Motoyasu finalmente estaba en rango, a solo un metro de Barbablanca, quien, en fracción de segundos, empezó un bombardeo de puñetazos sin piedad.

"**[ ! ]"**

Fue una literal brutal lluvia de golpes a alta velocidad. Podían ver como rápidamente el cuerpo de Motoyasu se había convertido en muñeco de trapo, todo lo que él podía hacer era recibir ese ataque despiadado, los aventureros de más alto rango eran capaces de ver como cada uno de esos golpes, **tenían la fuerza suficiente para romper concreto sólido**. Mientras que los sanadores, vieron aterrados, como todos los huesos del Spear Hero era destrozados con nada uno de los golpes conectados. Fácilmente podían decir, que tendrán mucho trabajo que hacer.

"**¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡OOOOOOOORRRRAAAA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA!**"

Ya habían pasado más de un minuto y medio desde que empezó el despiadado ataque. Las ráfagas de viento tras casa uno de los puñetazos hacía incluso a los más fuertes temblar de miedo.

"**¡OOOOOORRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!**"

Edward detuvo la ráfaga de puñetazos, y se preparó para dar el último golpe, esta vez poniendo su espalda en él, quebró los nudillos de su mano derecha, Motoyasu mostrando los últimos signos de consciencia, presenciando el poderoso remate que se avecina, _puso una sonrisa_

"_¿Di una buena pelea?"_

Edward conecto el poderoso golpe en su estómago, la respuesta de Edward fue solo silencio, paso en cámara lenta, la presión de aire tras el golpe mando a volar a Motoyasu a gran velocidad, hasta que impacto en el muro de concreto, quedando clavado en la pared, cuando se apuraron a socorrerlo, vieron aterrados, como la marca de los nudillos de Edward habían quedado impregnados en su cuerpo, varios de sus miembros estaban dislocados o rotos más allá de reparo por tratamiento tradicional, estando inconsciente…

…el Spear Hero había sido brutalmente derrotado…

"¡MOTOYASU-SAMA!" Mein se apresuró a socorrerlo junto al resto de su Party y varios sanadores del gremio que estaban listos para lo peor…pero nadie los preparo para esto.

"Mujer…"

La pelirroja se detuvo en sus pasos al ser llamada por el mismo Edward, cuyos puños le salían vapor, ella temblando de miedo, lo miro por un momento para saber que tenía que decir. La expresión de Edward era…bastante serena y seria.

"Cuando el mocoso Kitamura recupere la conciencia…" él le dio la espalda reiterándose lentamente del escenario. "Dile que…fue una buena pelea…" con eso dicho, el pirata se había ido directo a sus compañeros que lo esperaban en las gradas.

"_¡EL GANADOR DEL DUELO! ¡ES EL AVENTURERO EXTRANJERO, EDWARD NEWGATE!"_

El réferi anunció la multitud no sabía si celebrar o no, era la primera vez que presenciaban una paliza tan brutal y despiadada, sin mencionar que ambos combatientes eran más o menos de la misma edad, casi parecía como si un adulto veterano experimentado puniese a dormir a un niño malcriado.

Cuando vieron al aventurero retirarse de la escena, el réferi llamo su atención.

"¡Espere! ¡¿No va a reclamar su recompensa?!"

El pirata se detuvo en sus pasos, al ver que el Rey también había descendido de las gradas. En su mayoría lo ignoro durante todo el evento, sin embargo, cuando trato de poner el truco de tomar a Raphtalia como rehén para obligar a Naofumi a pelear, hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

"Jamas fui alguien que deseara oro y riqueza. Nunca fueron los motivos que condujeran mis acciones. ¡No me interesa su cochino dinero!"

El Rey estaba sudando un poco ya que a la vez que dijo eso…

"¿E-Entonces porque estas sujetando la bolsa con los fondos de ayuda…?"

El pirata tomo el dinero y salió corriendo.

"PORQUE AUN ASÍ LO NECESITO Y PORQUE ES UN MAL NECESARIO! ¡ADIOS SOQUETES!"

Incluso aunque haya sido estúpido. Aultcray sabe bastante bien que no puede hacer nada para detenerlo, en realidad, no conocía a nadie que pudiese detenerlo, la única persona que aun pensaba que podrían engañarlo, era Malty, y como se comprobó hoy, no había nada que se podría hacer para detener al Party del Shield Hero, la comida y sake que le daban a Edward tenían todos efectos somníferos, de forma que podría ejecutar el plan de liberar a la chica esclava de Naofumi…pero, fue inútil.

*Ese hombre…es un **monstruo**…no…, Él es el **mismo demonio***

La frustración lo carcomía, incluso en su incansable ambición por hacer desaparecer al escudo fuera de su país, Naofumi teniendo a un hombre como Edward de su lado, lo convertía en alguien casi intocable, a este paso, no podría hacer nada al respecto. Pero, aun había **otra cosa **que podría intentar.

_*Edward Newgate…aún es muy pronto para que conozcas la verdadera desesperación…hm, hm, hm. Pero me asegurare de que llegue tan rápido como sea posible…* _el Rey se rio para sí mismo a la expectativa de lo que vendrá después. Aultcray saco de su bolsillo un amuleto, un rosario de plata hecho con la insignia de las tres armas legendarias del Arco, Espada y Lanza. Mostrando una repulsiva sonrisa.

X

**Al día siguiente.**

El Shield Hero se encontraba de regreso en la carpa del vendedor de esclavos. Dado que la noticia del Spear Hero siendo brutalmente destrozado por Edward se extendió peor que la pólvora, el esclavista los había llamado para ofrecerles algo que había conseguido, y también para inspeccionar el estado de la chica mapache que había vendido hace más de dos meses. Pero había un ligero problema.

"_**¡¿QUÉ DICES?! ¡¿POR QUÉ EL LORD EDWARD NO ESTA CON USTEDES?!" **_él se vio bastante enojado por alguna razón, dado que solo Naofumi y Raphtalia estaban ahí.

"¿Desde cuándo lo llamas 'Lord Edward'?" Naofumi le pregunto con una actitud descarada.

"_**¿Bromeas? ¡Después de presenciar tal despliegue de fuerza, finura, poder, presencia! ¡No cabe duda que ese hombre posee la cualidad de un verdadero conquistador! ¡Obviamente me refirió a él con respeto! ¡Un rey entre plebeyos!"**_

A los dos les estaba empezando a perturbar el inesperado giro de 360° que tuvo el comerciante, comparado a la última vez que lo vieron, sobre todo al ver el estado de su "circo"

"¿Por cierto…que le paso a este lugar? Esta…más limpio, por decir menos"

"¿Eso es lo que le llama la atención realmente, Naofumi-sama?" pregunto Raphtalia con una expresión tristemente cómica, al ver el estado del lugar.

"_¿Sucede algo, Señor Shield Hero?" _había preguntado una chica demi-humana con traje de sirvienta, quien llevaba bocadillos y bebidas.

"_Martha, no molestes a los clientes del Amo. Ellos deben elegir a quien compraran" _le recrimino otro demi-humano lobo con traje de mayordomo que estaba acomodando varios muebles. A lo cual, dicha demi-humana hizo un puchero.

"_Buh, tan estricto como siempre, Letus"_

Naofumi estaba tratando de procesar que estaba pasando aquí. La última vez que vinieron, todas estas criaturas eran bestias sin personalidad ni raciocinio, y ahora mismo, estaban usando ropas formales mientras decoraban todo el lugar para que se viese más… "Pintoresco"

Él se había quedado sin habla.

"N-Naofumi-sama…vean por donde lo vea esto…"

El Shield Hero estaba sobando su frente.

"Si Raphtalia, lo sé, esto tiene la marca de Edward por todos lados…"

El "esclavista" apretó sus manos con fuerza, como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria al cielo.

"_**Asi es…desde que presencie aquella divina revelación (paliza), escuche los consejos de Lord Edward sobre como prosperar mi negocio más allá de sus límites. Quien lo hubiera pensado, en vez de mostrar monstruos sedientos de sangre a mis comerciantes. Mostrarles la perfecta combinación entre un guerrero y un amo de casa, ¡Tal idea jamás hubiese pasado por este cerebro tan insignificante! ¡NO! ¡Sin duda es algo que solo Lord Edward hubiese concebido!"**_

El cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba.

"_**¡RECIBO MAS DE VEINTE CONTRATOS POR SEMANA! ¡ESTOY EN LA CUSPIDE MONETARIA, BABY!"**_

Los demi-humanos esclavos aplaudieron al éxito de su maestro jovialmente. A lo cual los dos visitantes no podían hacer más que sentirse completamente incomodos por lo que estaba pasando.

"Déjame ver si entendí. Cada vez que Edward nos dejaba solos entrenando, el venía aquí para domesticar a los esclavos, usando ese raro poder suyo que doblega la voluntad de las personas, ¿Correcto?" resumió Naofumi, a lo cual el esclavista asintió en confirmación. Provocando que el héroe tuviese una vena en su frente.

"Todos estos días…en ese entrenamiento infernal sin supervisión…pensando que podría morir…y ese bastardo venía aquí a jugar a ser Cesar Millán…**voy a matarlo cuando lo vea**" el pobre cayo de rodillas en completa frustración.

…

*¿Quién es Cesar Millán?* fue lo que todos pensaron al ver al Shield Hero en ese estado.

"_¿A quién vas a matar?"_

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a nada menos que Edward quien había entrado en la tienda, aunque se sorprendieron al verlo usar solamente sus pantalones de tela blancas, y teniendo su torso expuesto y unos guantes negros de cuero en sus manos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor.

Las féminas demi-humanas se sonrojaron más allá del reparo, incluida Raphtalia, su vestimenta habitual de por si no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pero ahora mismo esto era puro fanservice para ellas.

"_**¡LORD EDWARD! ¡MI MENTOR HA REGRESADO!" **_el esclavista se arrodillo a besar sus pies. A lo cual el pirata termino por patear, mandándolo al otro lado de la tienda.

"¡PADRE!"

"¡GARCHU!" los demi-humanos saltaron sobre Edward, a lo cual este recibió con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa.

"¡MIS HIJOS!"

**¡PUM!**

Los demi-humanos lamieron el rostro de Edward haciéndolo reír en el proceso, el Shield Hero y Raphtalia estuvieron viendo la escena, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado en los próximos cinco segundos, pero lo único que se le vino a la mente fue…

*Lo hizo de nuevo…*

"¡GURARARARA~! ¡VEO QUE ESE INEPTO HA SABIDO CUIDAR DE USTEDES EN MI AUSENCIA!"

El acaricio la cabeza de todos uno por uno. Raphtalia se mostró celosa en el acto.

"_¡Padre es tan amable como siempre, Nyan~!"_

"_¡Claro que lo es 'woof', es gracias a él que nuestros hermanos y hermanas han conseguido ser adoptados por amables familias, 'woof'!"_

"_¡Pero padre seguirá siendo padre, kyun!"_

Todos ellos se veian tan felices de recibirlo. Al final Edward tuvo que detener el tren de afecto que estaba recibiendo para ir con su compañero, el cual, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba esperando algunas respuestas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?"

**¡MUNCH!**

Edward estaba zampando comida como si nada.

"¿Hah? Ah…bueno, creo que, desde que conseguimos a Raphy" **¡MUNCH! **"Fue un trabajo arduo, sin bromas. Tuve que poner énfasis en subir de nivel mi Haki del Conquistador, después de aprender cómo funcionan eso de los puntos de habilidad, de lo contrario, no iba a ser capaz de ayudar a todos los demi-humanos de este lugar, fue un proyecto extenso" **¡MUNCH!**

El Shield Hero trato de entender las motivaciones detrás de las acciones de su compañero, las cuales no eran tan complejas, pero seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza para él.

"Al menos dime que no gastaste dinero en el proceso de este 'proyecto' tuyo"

Edward termino su jarra de sake.

"Nah, ni un centavo, solo sudor y mucho esfuerzo. De hecho, dado que yo los entrene y les ayude a recobrar la consciencia, más de la mitad del dinero va para mí durante las ventas. Claro, me aseguro de que cualquier trámite sea supervisado por mí. No quiero que cualquier familia adopte a mis chicos, si pudiera lo haría yo, pero…incluso yo acepto que no puedo cuidarlos a todos. _Al menos no aún_." se rio para sí mismo.

"Escuche eso…"

"B-Bueno, me alegro mucho de que Edward-sama se preocupe tanto por los demás esclavos de este lugar. Honestamente, estar de regresar aquí, no se siente tan mal como creí que seria." Expreso Raphtalia al ver la escena, los mismos demi-humanos cuyo ojos rojos y bocas cubiertas de espuma, que clamaban sangre inocente todas las noches, ahora se veian tan felices y sonrientes organizando su nuevo hogar.

Claramente, un paisaje que solo alguien como Edward podría lograr.

"¡Gurararara~! ¡¿Ves mocoso?! ¡Al menos alguien aprecia lo que hago!" se siguió riendo para sí mismo mientras tomaba sake. Los demás demi-humana también festejaban a su padre.

Pero, Naofumi termino diciendo algo que lo hizo sobresaltar.

"¿Estuviste gastando nuestro dinero en otra cosa, no es así…?"

**¡PPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

Edward escupió su bebida mientras se le saltaron los ojos, después de toser y recuperar el aliento.

"¡¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR ESO?!"

El héroe se llevó su mano al mentón.

"Ayer cuando terminaste con la pelea, tomaste tus cosas y te fuiste lo más rápido posible, no regresaste desde entonces. Si tuviera que adivinar, y teniendo en cuenta que nos ocultaste tu entrenamiento secreto de esclavos, solo pudo adivinar que ahora te metiste en otra cosa. Y temo que involucre el poco dinero que tenemos…" la afilada mirada de Naofumi hacia que Barbablanca sudara un poco.

Sin embargo, este tomo su bebida tranquilamente.

"Podría decirse que…me tome algunas libertades…" empezó a sudar mar, mientras tomaba, al recibir la venosa mirada del Shield Hero.

"Edward… ¿Ahora que hiciste?"

En todo caso, el pirata se terminó su comida y bebida y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba al vendedor, ya que los había llamado, ignorando a su compañero.

"N-No creo que sea algo tan malo Naofumi-sama…recuerde que Edward-sama nunca haría algo que nos perjudicara" Raphtalia trato de calmarlo, pero él se veía especialmente molesto por su afirmación.

"Por supuesto, nunca haría algo que nos perjudicara **físicamente**, ahora si hablamos de forma **monetaria**, entonces tengo mi derecho de sospechar. Su sentido de manejar el dinero es mucho mejor que el mío, pero Edward no duda en gastarlo si por ayudar a otros se refiere…"

"B-Bueno…" Raphtalia se quedó corta de palabras al ver a su señor seguir en dirección a Edward, sea lo que sea que se haya metido ahora, definitivamente podría afectarlos, y Naofumi duda que sea de forma positiva.

Edward había sacado al vendedor de los escombros donde estaba atrapado dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?" pregunto el pirata a lo cual el esclavista al momento de quitarse los escombros y polvo de su traje, se movilizo al ala donde estaban previamente.

"_**Algo único en su clase mi buen Lord, un producto bastante rentable que ha cogido mucha popularidad últimamente" **_él les presento un maletín sobre la mesa, que estaba lleno con huevos, los cuales tenían la Cresta del Esclavo dibujados en ellos.

"¡Ah! Yo los conozco" menciono Raphtalia, llevando la mirada de sus dueños. "Son huevos de monstruo. Escuche que pueden venir cualquier tipo de criatura en ellos" explico

"_**Así es joven Raphtalia…. Les presento, "¡LA LOTERIA DE LOS HUEVOS DE MONSTRUOS!" SI LA SUERTE ESTA DE SU LADO, ¡INCLUSO UNA CRIA DE DRAGON PODRIA ESTAR ESCONDIDA ENTRE UNO DE ESOS HUEVOS! ¡A SOLO 100 MONEDAS DE PLATA! ¡BASICAMENTE ES UNA GANGA! ¡NYEHEHEHEHEHE!" **_

Edward inspecciono los productos con cuidado, el maletín portaba veinte ejemplares bien conservados y varios otros en un tazón, el pirata se rasco la frente con una ceja interrogante.

"¿Nos llamaste para otra de tus estafas baratas? Esto parece un juego de carnaval" el vendedor se ofendió bastante por eso

"_**¡Mi Lord yo jamás…! ¡Bueno al menos no con usted! ¡Pero sus palabras me hieren, jamás falsificaría mis productos o mentiría para engañar a un cliente!" **_no se dio cuenta que acaba de contradecir, pero en todo caso, Edward se acercó a chequear con más precisión.

"Bueno, ya tenemos a Raphy, pero…si es algo como una mascota, supongo que está bien"

Edward inspecciono los huevos, usando Haki de Observación pudo notar varios y distintivos brillos viniendo de ellos, pudiendo sentir la fuerza y esencia de vida en ellos, uno de los huevos tenía un color rojo y él era el más brillante comparado a los otros, para Edward, claramente tenía que ser una bestia de fuego, ¿Un dragón quizá?

Pero…

Hubo algo que lo inquieto, el huevo cuyo brillo era el más débil de todos, pero su patrón de colores cambiaba bastante, entre blanco, azul y amarillo. Lo cual le causo curiosidad.

Él había tomado una decisión.

"Me llevare este" tomo el huevo que le daba curiosidad al mercader, 100 monedas de plata, él se vio bastante feliz por su compra

_**[HUEVO DE MONSTRUO ADQUIRIDO]**_

"_**¡Excelente decisión! ¡Ni siquiera yo sé que es lo que contienen! ¡Pero si Lord Edward considera digno a ese ejemplar, no dudo en que será algo que sobrepase lo nunca antes visto! ¡Nyehehehe!" **_

Edward tomo un último vistazo al huevo antes de retirarse.

"Si ustedes dos no tienen nada más que hacer. Regresare a…lo que estaba haciendo"

Se retiro de la tienda de forma incomoda, no sin antes despedirse de sus otros "hijos", dejando al Shield Hero y a Raphtalia con el vendedor, y por supuesto, este no dudo en acercárseles.

"_**¿No estas interesado en un huevo de monstruo también, Shield Hero?"**_

Naofumi lo miro con una expresión interrogante y molesta.

"¿De verdad te parezco un pez gordo del que puedes sacar dinero fácil? Dejé que Edward sea el que compre tu mercadería sospechosa, porque él tiene _ciertas habilidades_ que lo hacen alguien muy difícil de engañar" con eso él también se retiró de la tienda seguido de su compañera, no sin antes darle una última mirada al vendedor. "Si Edward decidió comprar ese huevo por encima de los otros, es porque debe tener algo especial. Asi de simple"

Con ello, los dos se retiraron, dejando a un muy sonriente mercader.

X

Fue otro día más, en la cual Edward se había ausentado durante toda la noche, no solo haciendo sospechar a sus compañeros de que algo estaba haciendo a sus espaldas, pero también les preocupaba que se estuviese sobre esforzando en algo sin tomar descanso. Les inquietaba bastante.

Pero fuera de los actos extraños del pirata, el Shield Hero estaba afrontando otro problema que…había olvidado revisar desde el banquete.

"Tiene que ser una broma…" el héroe estaba revisando el contador que tenía programada la fecha y hora para la siguiente ola de catástrofe.

"_¡¿45 DIAS?! ¡ESO ES MAS DE UN MES Y MEDIO!"_

El héroe cayó sobre sus rodillas, acomplejándose sobre cómo podrá aprovechar todo ese tiempo.

"Bueno en realidad son, 45 días y 14 horas, Naofumi-sama"

"Gracias por hacerlo peor…Raphtalia. En serio, ¿Qué podríamos hacer hasta entonces? Los monstruos que hay por aquí ya no valen la pena para farmear, ya que dan muy poco EXP comparado al nivel que estamos ahora"

"Hm, ¿Qué tal viajar a otros lugares? Seguramente hay monstruos de mayor nivel más allá de los límites del reino"

Naofumi considero las palabras de su compañera. "Aunque eso pueda ser cierto. El transporte no será barato. Por ahora, deberíamos ir a mejorar tu equipamiento. Pelear contra la Ola nos dejó cortos en suministros, excepto por la medicina" ella, aunque feliz, se monstro indispuesta por su decisión.

"¿N-No cree que está gastando mucho en mí Naofumi-sama? ¿Qué hay de su propio equipamiento?"

"Como dije, mi atuendo actual está bien. Además, cortar tantos esqueletos seguramente daño el filo de tu espada. Pero, ciertamente nos estamos quedando cortos de ingresos. Asi que, entonces…"

X

"Bienvenidos…"

El Shield Hero y Raphtalia entraron al local de objetos y pociones mágicas, donde Naofumi venía a vender sus hiervas medicinales, obviamente a conseguir dinero.

Él había puesto varias cajas llenas con botellas de medicina.

"Creo que debería guardar un poco más la medicina que preparo" aconsejo la demi-humana

"Hice bastante cuando nos preparamos para la Ola, pero, como esperaba, con Edward liderando el combate, casi no las usamos, salvo para ayudar a los aldeanos que resultaron heridos. Sería bueno venderla antes de que se eche a perder" dicho y hecho procedieron a retirarse.

"Oye, espera un momento" el vendedor los detuvo.

"¿Hum?" Noafumi lo miro un momento, claramente molesto esperando alguna queja.

"¿Tu eres el Shield Hero, no es verdad?"

El asintió.

"Ten, toma esto" el vendedor puso dos libros sobre la mesa. Para sorpresa del héroe.

"¿Qué son estos?" pregunto el héroe.

"Uno de ellos es un libro que se especializa en la creación de medicinas de nivel medio. Y el otro, es para hacer píldoras de soldado, son una receta para incrementar la fuerza y la estamina."

El héroe examino el libro, uno de los conceptos lo conocía, el otro no.

"¿Por qué me das esto?"

El vendedor lo vio con una expresión interrogante.

"¿Bromeas? Ustedes salvaron a un pariente cercano mío que vive en Ryuute, sin mencionar que acogieron a esos pobres muchachos como parte de su equipo. Considéralo una cortesía, son libros de segunda mano, así que son gratis. Tan simple como eso"

El Shield Hero miro de reojo la cubierta de los libros, sobre todo el morado.

"¿Píldoras de Soldado, dices?"

El vendedor se rio un poco entre dientes. Sacando su pipa.

"Yo solía ser un Médico de Combate en el ejército imperial, sabes. Las píldoras de soldado son un ítem bastante útil, incrementan la fuerza, resistencia, estamina y poder del consumidor, en teoría, duplican sus Stats originales en esas categorías, los caballeros las usaban para cambiar el curso de la batalla. Pero…"

El héroe levanto una ceja interrogante.

"¿Pero…?"

El vendedor encendió su pipa y empezó a fumar.

"Tiene ciertos efectos colaterales. Una vez el efecto termina, los soldados entraban en un estado muy vulnerable, al haber usado más fuerza de la que sus cuerpos pueden ejercer. Una vez se terminó la guerra, descontinuaron su uso. Incluso en tiempos caóticos como estos, todavía es un ítem que pocos están dispuestos a usar."

Él explico.

"¿Y cómo esto me podría ser útil?"

El vendedor exhalo.

"Esos eran soldados comunes, ¿Sabes? No creo que debas compararlos con tu amigo…ehhh… ¿Edward verdad? Ese chico no es normal" termino su plática, cogiendo los suministros y llevarlos al fondo de su tienda.

El Shield Hero miro el libro y le hecho un vistazo…_no podía leer absolutamente nada_.

Raphtalia lo miraba con ojos brillantes a lo que su maestro podría estar aprendiendo.

_*N…No puedo leer ni una sola palabra, maldición. El poder del escudo solo traduce su lenguaje, pero no las cosas escritas…que problemático* _en todo caso, se preparó para marcharse.

"¡Shield Hero, una cosa más!" los dos vieron al vendedor regresar de su almacén. "La dueña de la tienda de magia dijo que también quería agradecerte, y que tenía algo para ti"

Naofumi se vio extrañado.

"¿Tienda de magia?"

X

"¡Oh vaya, vaya! ¡Asi que tú eres el Shield Hero! ¡Parece que nuestros trabajadores están en deuda contigo y tus compañeros! ¡Dicen que de no ser por ese apuesto jovencito no habrían tenido el coraje de pelear!"

Fueron recibidos por una jovial mujer mayor con atuendos negros, y un sombrero de hechicera, fácilmente Naofumi podría decir que parecía una bruja. La dama los hizo pasar tan rápido como le era posible.

"¡Adelante, adelante tome asiento!"

Una vez en su despacho, la mujer hizo una especie de análisis con su bola de cristal, por muy cliché que eso le haya parecido al Shield Hero.

"¡Oh! ¡Justo como lo espere, usted joven tiene las cualidades para la magia de recuperación y sanación! ¡Asi como la Protección Mágica! ¡Y usted jovencita…!" se dirigió ahora a Raphtalia. "¡Parece que tiene buena afinidad para la magia luminosa, oscura y la magia de potenciación!"

Entre todo el análisis y la conversación, Naofumi decidió ir directo al grano.

"Escuche que querías darnos las gracias. Pero, si tuviera que adivinar, usted es…"

La mujer adulta asintió con una jovial sonrisa.

"¡Asi es, soy una comerciante de magia! ¡De hecho, también le pedí a su compañero que viniera a mi tienda esta mañana! Me sorprendí mucho cuando mi bola de cristal reveló su afinidad mágica…" esta parte de la conversación tomo a ambos por sorpresa.

"¿E-Edward…?"

"Edward-sama…"

"_**¡¿PUEDE USAR MAGIA?!"**_

La hechicera casi se cayó de su asiento cuando los dos simplemente saltaron justo en su cara ante tal noticia, ellos ya eran conscientes que los poderes de su compañero no eran magia, sino habilidades específicas que solo se consiguen con arduo entrenamiento físico de varios meses o años, lo único no natural era su poder de crear terremotos, que él ya había explicado fue por comer una fruta…posiblemente mágica.

Pero ahora resulta…que en efecto. Puede usar magia ahora.

"V-Vaya que susto me dieron. A pesar de ser compañeros; que hayan tenido una reacción como esta. ¿No lo sabían?"

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

"El…nunca nos dijo nada de eso…" explico Naofumi.

La maga asintió.

"Bueno eso es normal, _él tampoco lo sabía, ¡teehee!_" los dos vieron a la hechicera con ojos juzgadoras por esa broma de mal gusto.

"Y-Y…um ¿Qué clase de magia puede usar Edward-sama?" preguntó Raphtalia.

"Ah, pues él puede ejercer Nigromancia" ella respondió.

.

.

.

.

"_**¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~?!"**_

La bruja comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

"¿Chocante no es así? Nunca esperarías que un joven tan educado y guapo tuviera afinidad por un arte tan oscuro y lúgubre. Incluso me llamó jovencita, ¿No es él un encanto?"

Ambos aventureros trataron de procesar la información tan bien como podían, pero…simplemente no le encontraron ni pies ni cabeza.

"…n-no entiendo en qué momento él pudo haber desarrollado tal habilidad…"

"Que Edward-sama pueda tener poder sobre la vida y la muerte…aunque el haría uso de algo como eso con mucha responsabilidad…el solo pensarlo me da escalofríos…"

Naofumi comenzó a pensar con seriedad los hechos…

Lo único que se le vino a la mente…

_*¿Habrá sido…esa sanguijuela demonio? Su cuerpo se deshizo de una forma que ninguna otra criatura ha hecho. ¿Acaso Edward hizo algo cuando lo derroto? Considerando que su arma también es legendaria. Tendré que preguntarle*_

En todo caso…la hechicera puso una gran cantidad de libros sobre la mesa

"¡Todos estos son grimorios de nivel principiante, pero están llenos con un montón de hechizos! ¡Por favor, tómelos, son un regalo de mi parte!"

El héroe miro la montaña bastante alarmado, por si fuera poco, la maga saco más. Raphtalia lo admiraba en el proceso claro.

"Los grimorios son complejos, pero si se enfuerzan deberían ser capaces aprender mucha magia de ellos. Realmente me encantaría enseñarte y al chico halagador. Pero él dijo que estarían ocupados con otros asuntos. Una pena"

El héroe miro los libros, aunque preocupado porque ahora tenía "tarea extra" en la cual trabajar, tampoco estaba molesto al respecto.

"Si, tiene razón…" se dirigió a la salida. *No puedo rechazar un regalo que me dieron con gratitud* pensó.

X

Una vez fuera del reino, se dirigieron al pueblo de Ryuute, dado que era el único lugar donde les darían la bienvenida sin molestarlos, sin mencionar que Edward no aparecía por ningún lado, lo cual los estuvo preocupando bastante, de que él se ausentara durante tanto tiempo.

"Espero que Edward-sama no haya ido a algún otro lugar sin avisarnos"

"Dudo que haya ido muy lejos. Pero, tampoco quiero pensar en…la otra posibilidad…" Naofumi se vio extremadamente preocupado tan solo pensar en ello.

"¿Otra…posibilidad?" Raphtalia miro a su maestro quien sudaba poco a poco.

"_Que él…nos haya abandonado…" _ella lo miro con una expresión de shock.

"¿Q-Que…? E-Eso no puede ser posible… ¡¿Por qué padre- Edward-sama haría algo tan horrible?!"

El héroe se mantuvo pasivo ante la idea.

"Solo piénsalo, él nos enseñó todo lo que necesitamos saber, y también, siempre lo he escuchado decir que quiere regresar al mar, todas las noches cuando finjo estar dormido, siempre lo escucho hablar sobre querer navegar otra vez…no me sorprendería que decidiera irse una vez viese que nos volvimos más fuertes…" el héroe miro al suelo, visiblemente frustrado y a la vez triste, la idea ha cruzado su mente varias veces…

…_que un día despierte, y se dé cuenta que su amigo ya se haya ido…_

"¡ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!" el héroe se vio completamente asustado por el repentino grito de su compañera.

"¿Raphtalia?" él miro como los ojos de la joven demi-humana lentamente se humedecían.

"Padre…Padre nunca haría algo como eso…él no es… ¡EL NO ES EL TIPO DE PERSONA QUE ABANDONARIA A SUS HIJOS!" ella grito desde el fondo de su corazón, ya que le era impensable la sola idea de que Edward se haya ido sin más. Algo como eso le rompería el corazón.

Naofumi rápidamente se arrepintió de decir eso, al ver que había hecho llorar a la pequeña Raphtalia.

"Lo siento, yo…-"

**¡PUÑETAZO!**

"¡BUFWAH!"

"**¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO LLORAR A RAPHY, TU ESTUPIDO NIÑATO?!" **

Ella grito de repente al ver al héroe de repente ser enterrado en el suelo, rápidamente viendo al responsable, un muy enojado Edward había salido de la nada, estando a solo unos metros de llegar a Ryuute, el pirata se quitaba el polvo de su sudado cuerpo.

"En el momento que escuche los gritos, me había preocupado que algo había pasado. Y resulta que solo eras tú y tus parloteos paranoicos." El pirata estaba por sacar a Naofumi de los escombros, pero fue detenido al ser fuertemente abrazado por Raphtalia, está la miro con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ella lo miro con ojos llorosos.

"¿N-No nos abandonaras…cierto?"

Barbablanca entrecerró la mirada con una expresión, bastante alterada ante tal idea, lentamente sobo su cabeza con delicadeza.

"¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?" ella señalo a Naofumi; el pirata suspiro en molestia. "Ustedes mocosos están muy lejos de andar solos por el mundo sin mí para cuidarlos. ¿Lo dije antes verdad?" él le mostro una animada sonrisa. "Que no iba a descansar hasta haber creado un futuro brillante para mis hijos." Ella lloro al escuchar sus amables palabras, se aferró fuertemente a su cintura y no lo soltó, mientras derramo lágrimas de felicidad.

"_**Auch…" **_

Naofumi seguía clavado en el suelo. Edward lo saco de ahí con una mano.

"Hump. Te lo advierto muchacho, si la vuelves a hacer llorar de esa forma. Lo que le paso al mocoso de Kitamura será solo un simple regaño en comparación" el héroe estaba medio inconsciente así que, a la final, el pirata lo tuvo que cargar como saco de papas.

**(ONE PIECE OST – WE DID IT 0:11)**

"E-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo, Edward-sama?" los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del pueblo…

…la cual…ahora era un enorme muro de troncos muy bien hechos…

El pirata miro a su compañera mientras se limpiaba la oreja con su meñique, poniendo una expresión simplona y despreocupada.

"**¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Estuve reconstruyendo este lugar"**

Raphtalia amplio la mirada en asombro…la villa, que había sido casi parcialmente destruida, no solo había sido de vuelta a su vieja gloria, ahora mismo, había varios edificios nuevos, locales en construcción, varias torres de vigilancia, todo el lugar, había sido re hecho una vez más, las casas donde las familias felizmente almorzaban y sonrieran otra vez, los bares llenos de trabajadores y aldeanos con caras feliz, riendo y bebiendo.

…Todo el pueblo…estaba celebrando…

"¿Todo esto…lo hizo usted?" ella miro a su padre, quien se secó el sudo de la frente, mientras se dirigían a las zonas de reconstrucción.

"Me tomo un tiempo, tuve que ir a conseguir madera y materiales. Por suerte, la mano de obra fue fácil de conseguir…" el señalo al grupo de caballeros que había adoptado ese día, también ayudando con la reconstrucción. "Aunque, también di mi esfuerzo…"

Ella miro con ojos brillantes la obra de su padre, todas esas familias felices, disfrutando de toda la buena obra que se ha llevado a cabo, casi no pareciera que tuvieron una guerra hace un par de días.

Ella lentamente derramo unas lágrimas de felicidad.

"_Gracias…Padre, por ayudarlos…"_

El solo suspiro, y sobo su cabeza.

"He visto muchas ciudades ser destruidas por conflictos innecesarios. Simplemente no quiero ver eso otra vez, al menos, no en esta vida…eso es todo"

Repentinamente, todos los trabajadores y aldeano notaron la llegada de Edward, rápidamente se apresuraron a él.

"¡EL SALVADOR REGRESO!"

"¡LORD NEGATE ESTA AQUÍ! ¡TRAIGAN LA MUSICA Y LAS BEBIDAS MUCHACHOS!"

"¡UN BRINDIS POR EL LORD EDWARD!"

El pirata vio como uno de los jóvenes le trajo una jarra de cerveza, al ver que todos los demás estaban esperando su señal para empezar la celebración.

"¡GURARARARA~! ¡UN TRABAJO BIEN HECHO ME PARECE MOTIVO SUFICIENTE PARA BEBER!"

De esa forma el levanto la jarra al cielo.

"_¡KAMPAI!"_

"_¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Naofumi lentamente se despertó de su dolor de cabeza, dándose cuenta rápidamente que estaba siendo cargado por Edward, no dudo en agitarse para bajarse.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Los aldeanos lo notaron a el de inmediato y le pusieron una jarra de cerveza en su mano.

"_¡UN BRINDIS POR EL SHIELD HERO TAMBIÉN!"_

"_¡KAMPAI!"_

La celebración se dio a cabo sin chistar, el héroe rápidamente se percató de que el pueblo destrozado que encontró la última vez, ahora estaba parcialmente reconstruido e incluso con varias mejoras visibles, torres de vigilancia, casas médicas, bares, salones, tiendas de armas y suministros.

Estaba muy cerca de volverse un pueblo clave para aventureros de bajo, medio y alto nivel para visitar y reabastecerse. Sin embargo, entre toda la celebración, algo le termino por picar el cerebro.

*¿De dónde saco Edward todo lo necesario para reconstruir este lugar…? *

Fue entonces que rápidamente una vena se le formo en la frente.

*N-No me digas que él…*

XXX

Edward Newgate se encontraba en un ligero predicamento, su compañero lo arrastro hacia el establo más cercano para tener una "charla" con el respecto a los recientes eventos, y por su expresión, claramente no se veía feliz.

"¿Cuántos usaste?" su pregunta fue directa.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

"¿Lo suficiente?"

A Naofumi le iba a dar un ataque.

"¡¿CUÁNTO INVERTISTE EN ESTE LUGAR?!"

El murmuro.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

A Edward le costó un poquito soltar la verdad.

Pero a la final suspiro.

"Ha~…unas…800 monedas de oro…básicamente…solo nos quedan monedas de cobre y algunas de plata…"

.

.

.

.

Naofumi quería gritar…pero…al final solo cayó al suelo…

_Se desmayo._

"¡NA-NAOFUMI-SAMAAAAA!"

**Un momento después.**

El héroe se estaba sobando la frente, obviamente molesto y frustrado, el de verdad no quería involucrarse en dicha situación, pero si él fuese honesto, él sabía que Edward de una forma u otro se terminaría por involucrar en ayudar a la gente de Ryuute después de la pelea, su intuición le decía eso desde el principio, pero quería creer que su amigo no los pondría en una situación tan severa.

Ahora mismo, están casi quebrados.

"Ok, calmándonos un poco. He de suponer que tienes un plan, ¿No es así Edward?"

El pirata estaba recostado en un montón de paja descansando, lleva un buen rato sin dormir.

"Este pueblo está en deuda nosotros. Obviamente tengo algunas cosas en mente. No invertí casi todo nuestro dinero solo por buena voluntad"

El héroe asintió, ahora ya no tan preocupado.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Se arrepintió de preguntar momentos después, dado que Edward tenía una peligrosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tan solo espera…"

XXX

Los días fueron pasando, Noafumi y Raphtalia se encargaron de algunos trabajos menores, pero en su mayoría, se enfocaron en aprender el alfabeto de este mundo, de forma que Naofumi pueda hacer uso de los grimorios y libros medicinales para aprender nuevas y mejores técnicas que los ayuden en el transcurso de su aventura. Se sorprendieron cuando su compañero les dijo que él podía leer y entender los libros desde el comienzo, sus ojos traducían las palabras sin problemas.

*Supongo que es una de las diferencias entre ser reencarnado y ser invocado…* Naofumi pensó al respecto.

Edward continúo siendo la bestia que es, siendo la llave principal en la reconstrucción del pueblo, incluso pasando días sin dormir, cada una de las nuevas construcciones fueron gracias a diseños que el mismo preparo para los trabajadores, sobre cómo mejorar la estructura e infraestructura de la villa, no solo ampliarla, pero hacerla más atractiva para que los aventureros pasen por aquí, ya sea como un buen punto de descanso para reabastecerse, pero también quiere que sea un lugar importante, al cual nadie dude en querer acudir o visitar.

Aunque…parecía que lentamente se convertía en un puerto más que una villa, incluso construyo un local para hacer mejoras a barcos a pesar de estar tan lejos del mar. El muro de troncos que rodeaba la villa fue cubierto con concreto para aumentar la defensa, pusieron cañones y torres vigías mejoradas. Empezaba a parecerse cada vez más a una fortaleza. Limpiaron y reconstruyeron la mina de carbón también, de esa forma obteniendo los materiales para la creación y mejora de armas, el problema es que el pueblo de Ryuute tenía artesanos ni herreros para dicho trabajo.

Por supuesto…Edward tenía esa peligrosa sonrisa suya al escuchar eso…

"¡¿Qué quieres hacer, que?!"

Edward estaba recostado en una hamaca mientras descansaba luego de varias horas de trabajo, mientras contaba más detalles sobre su elaborado plan de recuperar dinero.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Me parece algo muy rentable, todos los aventureros querrán venir a este lugar solo por eso"

Naofumi le estaba recriminando su más reciente idea loca, que realmente le costaba creer como llego a esa conclusión.

"¿Siquiera conoces a alguien que sepa hacer algo como eso? Sin mencionar el precio…"

Edward mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, él estaba mirando fijamente su coraza de hierro que dejo recostada en la pared.

"Si…digamos que si conozco a alguien…"

Naofumi le costaba creer la idea a la que había llegado su compañero, siempre le ha costado entender cómo funciona su cabeza, a Edward siempre se le ocurren las ideas más descabelladas. ¿Quizá sea su naturaleza como pirata? Sobre como el plan menos lógico es que el que lleva mejores resultados.

*Espero no estar loco en dejarlo andar con tanta libertad…no es como que pueda detener en primer lugar…pero incluso ÉL debería tener límites… ¿Verdad?*

Naofumi estaba preocupado. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Cuando tu aliado no es otro, que el autoproclamado Hombre más Fuerte del Mundo, Barbablanca, muchos en el mundo original de Edward tiemblan el solo escuchar su nombre, o al menos eso es lo que el pirata le ha contado a su compañero.

Naofumi estaba un tanto desconcertado. Dado que tenia el presentimiento de que, algo grade iba a pasar. Y, siendo honesto, lo tenia preocupado.

.

.

.

.

／|＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿ _ _

〈 To BE CONTINUED…/ |

＼|￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣~ ~ ￣

**UFFF! LISTO! AHORA, NO ME MALENTIENDAN! SIMPLEMENTE SENTIA QUE EL CAPITULO COMPLETO SERIA MUY LARGO Y PESADO DE LEER! ASI QUE LO DIVIDE EN DOS PARTES! CREANME! LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN LOCAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMAS CABRONES! ;D/**


End file.
